The Fundamentals of Love
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: S1 AU: What if when Regina cast her curse she made things a lot worse for Snow? What if Henry managed to wake Charming from his coma and he remembered his real life? It's up to Charming to save Snow from herself and help her remember as well as save their family and the rest of the town from Regina's revenge. Including Snowing, Emma, Henry, Graham and lots of twists along the way.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been going around in my head for a while now because Regina could have made this curse so much worse for Snow. Like the whole thing was to get back at Snow and have her happy ending but Regina let her off quite lightly in my opinion so I started thinking about what if she didn't. What if Snow's life under the curse wasn't just about her being lonely? So this fic was born!

A/N: Prince Charming's fairytale name is going to be James in this fic just so it's easier to separate them in the story (and since it's an AU that works). Everything else until the curse is still canon then we and heading in a completely different direction including a few characters of my own that once has yet to play with!

Hope you enjoy it!

/

As far as rescue missions went Henry had to admit he could have thought this one through a little more but time was something they didn't have anymore. The town was no longer frozen, the clock ticking away like an ever present countdown reminded him as much and he knew it was all Emma's doing.

Of course he still had to get her to believe that, but he would work on that later.

Today's mission was of much more importance.

Wake up Prince Charming.

Henry had found him only a few days ago, right after the clock first started to tick, he was on a trip with his class to the hospital to visit some of the older patients and read to them like they did every month when Henry spotted a room just off the floor that he didn't recall ever seeing before. He had made sure Miss French was occupied with the other students before curiosity got the better of him and he slipped inside.

There he was. Emma's father. Henry's grandfather. Prince Charming.

In a coma.

The Evil Queen definitely wasn't going to make this easy and Henry knew if it wasn't for Emma's decision to stay in Storybrooke he would have walked past that room like he had a hundred times before.

But this was the start of good winning. If he could wake Prince Charming up and get him to remember who he was then it was a big step in the right direction to making Emma believe. Maybe even getting Snow White to remember as well.

Henry always felt a churning in the pit of his stomach when he thought of his grandmother. He knew what Snow White was meant to be like from his storybook but Mary Margaret Blanchard was nothing like the woman she once was. There was no kindness or compassion from the woman he had only really met in passing, instead there was an empty shell and a rough exterior.

Bringing Emma to Storybrooke was step one in Operation Cobra. This was most definitely step two.

It was just possible that Prince Charming wouldn't have any real or concrete memories of his Storybrooke alter ego. It was clear from the room in the hospital and the wires hooked up to his body that Regina didn't want or believe the Prince was ever going to wake up again. The injuries he sustained in Fairytale Land were enough to kill anyone.

Yet here he was and Henry had a plan.

Well, a mild stab in the dark and a whole lot of hope. But he'd take it.

Convincing Emma to let him see 'John Doe' was a tricky one to work around but he knew it was better approaching her than his mom. So when he calmly explained how he didn't think it was fair that all the other patients got to be read to while John Doe had to just sit in a dark room with no visitors he was expecting Emma to say no.

And the conversation was pretty much heading that way until Graham piped in.

"Let the lad go," He said in his Irish brogue before taking a sip of his coffee, "It's a nice idea and they do say people in comas can hear what's going on around them."

That's how Henry found himself making his way to his Grandfather's room with the promise to Emma he'd meet her for lunch on her break from the station.

The room itself was easier enough to find and Henry released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. A part of him feared his mother somehow worked out his plan and would have made sure this room was empty when Henry came back. Luckily, Snow White's Prince was still there, resting on the bed as peacefully and Snow had in her coffin.

Henry had briefly thought about using True Love's Kiss to wake the Prince but he knew it would never work. He barely knew Mary enough to ask her to come and kiss a stranger without an explanation and while Emma being here was already changing things and Mary had shown an act of kindness more fitting to Snow when she offered Emma her spare room after meeting her in one of Graham's holding cells, Henry knew there was still a long way to go before she was truly Snow White again and for that she needed her Prince.

So Henry had to hope that reading their story to the unconscious man would be enough to break through whatever magic his mother had used against his grandfather.

He cautiously made his way into the room, the beeping of the machines echoing loudly against the grey walls as Henry pushed the chair as close to the bed as he could. He dumped his backpack on the grey floor and unzipped it, pulling out the thick volume of stories and placing it in his lap. Archie had given him the book in one of his therapy sessions and he had taken to hiding it from his mother just in case. Archie couldn't even remember where he got it but gave it over to Henry saying he hoped the idea of happy endings would find the boy some peace of mind.

Dr Hopper had no idea.

Henry flipped open the book to the story of Snow White and Prince Charming, one of his favourite because it was the story of his family and his eyes peered up to look at the patient in the bed.

"Hey, Grandpa. You don't know me yet but I'm Henry. We'll get to that later." Henry decided, having more important matters to think about, "You need to wake up, Gramps. I got Emma here, things are happening but I can't make her believe on my own. She needs you and so does Grandma. You got to wake up and save them both. You have to save your family. We need you."

The little boy's pleas fell on deaf ears and the continuous beeping filled the room once more, "So I'm going to tell you a story." He said confidently, fingers running over the page open in his lap, "Your story. Please listen, Gramps. You need to remember who you are."

The beeping was Henry's only reply.

With a sigh, Henry bowed his head and began to read the story he was sure he could quote off by heart.

...

Mary yawned for the fifth time that morning as she pushed her way through the doors of Sultan's to help with the early delivery. Jason really should have hired more staff by now but Mary knew he won't do that because that meant paying more people and Jason never really liked sharing out anything; especially his money.

Still the more shifts she worked the more money she had at the end of the month and with Emma now staying with her she could start saving up again until she had enough money to leave Storybrooke and start over somewhere new. Maybe Boston or New York.

Emma.

Mary had no idea what came over her when she invited that girl to stay with her. She wasn't exactly known for her charity and she extended this offer after an hour of knowing this girl. There was just something about her that Mary trusted or maybe she had just had one to many to drink that night at work. Either way Mary hated to admit that she was happy to have the company when she came home at 3am on a late shift from Sultan's.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud thump as Alfie threw a large cardboard box onto the bar. He threw her a sheepish smile when he noticed her approaching and Mary pulled off her beret, meeting her friend with an easy smile.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Alfie said as way of a greeting, nodding towards the box, "Figured you'd be harder to scare after seeing you work all those early morning shifts over the weekends."

Mary smiled, "I wasn't paying attention, and you caught me off guard."

"Whatever you say," He replied with a teasing smile, "We got another two crates to unload before Jason gets bad and has a go at us."

"I'll hang my stuff up and give you a hand."

Mary had always liked Alfie and he always joked about them being kindred spirits. He had been working for Jason for as long as Mary could remember. Jason caught him stealing although Mary never did find out what he apparently stole and when Graham came to arrest him Jason said he would rather Alfie work for him as a type of community service so maybe he'd learn some manners.

In all honesty, Mary didn't see anything wrong with Alfie or his manners. He was a nice guy with an olive complexion and warm eyes. Of course the one time she had told Jason that he promptly reminded her she wasn't exactly a good judge of character herself what was her own experiences in Graham's holding cell for petty thief. Graham always seemed to go easier on her though and let her out with a warning the next day. Mary was secretly thankful to him because it wasn't like she had any interest in stealing anything anyway and really it was only a couple of cans of coke and some food for two local kids who looked like they hadn't seen a decent meal in days. It was like her and Graham had an understanding about the intentions of the theft that they didn't need to speak about.

Graham was another person Mary really liked in Storybrooke and if she were being honest that was a short list.

Alfie managed to bring all of the boxes to the bar for Mary to put the new glasses away and they worked in harmonised silence. It was always empty during the day expect from maybe a few regulars who liked an afternoon pint. Sultan's was a dive bar in the shady part of town and its reputation proceeded itself. Mary often had to help break up bar fights or had to throw someone out for something or other. Graham was often called down to the bar at least once a week although none of Storybrooke's other upstanding citizens would be seen dead in a place like Sultan's.

Jason ran the place like his own personal kingdom which wasn't hard to do considering he only had two members of staff, both of which were known for petty theft. Thinking about it now Mary guessed they fit in perfectly with this type of establishment and perhaps that was why she never questioned Jason's choice of employees.

Not that she was in a position to complain. Money was definitely an issue for Mary so she couldn't afford to be picky.

Her boss wasn't the greatest or a very nice man but he was the right kind of person to own Sultan's and keep its clientele in line, the problem was he never liked to be proved wrong and Mary seemed to have too much gumption for her own good at times. It got her into more than a bit of problem where Jason was concerned.

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out since you got here." Alfie's voice held a tone of worry as they started on the last box.

Mary threw him a smile, "Just tired. You know how those late shifts can get."

"Leroy causing trouble again?"

"Hunter this time. That man has an ego so big I'm surprised he can fit it through those doors," Mary quipped, "Got a bit rowdy with a few of his buddies about some girl. Whoever she is, I don't envy her. Attention from Hunter never ends well."

Alfie nodded, "The last girl had to get a restraining order if I remember rightly. Isabella, dark hair. She used to always order a coke."

"Yeah, every Friday night."

"Always thought there was something wrong there, you don't come to a place like this without alcohol on the brain. She looked too classy for a joint like ours."

Mary finished stacking the last of the glasses while Alfie worked on breaking up the box ready to throw into the recycle bin. "Maybe she was looking for someone?" She suggested.

"Only people you find here are the ones you should avoid at all costs. Not exactly the place to find the love of your life."

Mary scoffed, "That stuff doesn't exist anyway. It's all just fairy tales and pipe dreams."

"You don't believe in love?"

"You do?"

Alfie paused for a moment, "It's a nice thought. That there is someone out there worth fighting for. Otherwise what's the point in all this?"

"There isn't one. Life is one big con and it takes you your whole life to figure out the gag. You waste all that time believing in all this stuff just to realise there is no such thing as a happy ending." Mary replied with a hint of bitterness in her voice that she couldn't place.

"You might just be the first person I've met that I'd deem a lost cause."

"That's me. A cause not worth saving."

Mary wasn't sure what the look on Alfie's face was or what he would have said next. Maybe something teasing to lighten the mood or something comforting to try and convince her to have a little faith. The sound of the doors opening swiftly ended the conversation as their boss entered, a scowl already on his face.

"So I'm paying you to sit around talking to each other now?" Jason asked as he walked up to the counter, black coat open and swaying around his legs.

Alfie grabbed the cardboard he had just finished ripping up, "Delivery has been packed away. Everything's here." He said harshly before taking the cardboard out back to dispose of it.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he went and not for the first time Mary found herself wondering why her boss seemed to hate Alfie so much. He was a good worker and friendly enough yet despite them working together for as long as Mary could think back to they never got along. Jason rubbed at his beard with one hand, his complexion similar to Alfie's although his eyes were dark and hard. He was older than Mary and carried himself with more arrogance that should be allowed for the owner of a dive bar in Storybrooke, Maine.

"Can you work tonight?" Jason asked her, his harsh voice dissolving the peaceful silence almost immediately, "You're a bigger hit with the customers and you know how much we like those tips."

Mary nodded, "Yeah, I'll send my roommate a text and tell her not to wait up."

Jason smiled and leaned over the counter, arms resting against the Cherrywood bar, "You always were a good worker. I like that in a woman, you know?"

"And I like men who remember to shower daily."

The smile was gone in a second and Jason's hand caught her arm causing Mary to hunch across the bar at an awkward angle as his grip tightened and Mary knew dusty fingertip bruises would appear on her skin by morning. He whispered harshly in her ear, "Playing hard to get is fine. Just save it for the customers."

Mary narrowed her eyes at her boss and wrenched her arm free of his grasp. This wasn't a new occurrence and she wasn't the only recipient of Jason's misguided flirting. Luckily she was an expert at handling it now though, "I better get back to work. We don't want people coming here without setting up first."

And with that she turned and went out back to start restocking the alcohol bottles. Jason watched her go with an unreadable expression on his face.

...

"It was standing there as the dwarves removed the top of Snow White's coffin that the Prince knew he could never say goodbye. His love looked as beautiful as when he last saw her, and he couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her one last time with all the love he had. Little did he know that this kiss was the kiss of True Love and with eyes shining with tears the Prince watched as Snow White suddenly gasped for air. Her eyes finding his as a smile formed on both their faces." Henry read aloud to the man lying in the hospital bed. He had gotten through most of their story and was running out of time. If he was late to lunch Emma would surely come looking for him and he knew she wasn't ready to hear he was trying to wake up her father to help save them all from the Evil Queen.

"Snow?"

Another voice in the room startled him and the little boy's eyes widen in hope as he looked back over to the bed.

The deep blue eyes of Prince Charming stared back.

Then the monitors went crazy.

/

So what do you think? First chapter in and I have a lot planned for this story.

Please review? It would mean the world to know what you guys thought?

Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me

Charming's fairy-tale land name is James in this story to make it easier to separate things later on and trust me there is a lot to come! Graham will also be a large part of this story because I loved him and I can't believe they killed him off! I'm still bitter about that one.

Updates will be regular for this story because I've gotten most of it written already – it's shaping up to be a long one so I hope you guys will stick with me for the ride!

Enjoy!

/

" _Because I know who you are. Snow White."_

" _Well aren't you charming, Charming."_

" _Wherever you're going, be careful."_

" _You'll find me."_

" _Always."_

" _You came."_

" _I'll find you. I will always find you."_

" _We're going to take back the Kingdom, Snow and we are going to do it as a family."_

" _I love you, Charming."_

" _I told you, it's James."_

"Snow?"

The pain exploding in James' head would have been enough to bring him to his knees if he wasn't already lying down. His hands curled into the material under him as his mind was assaulted by vision after vision. No, not visions. Memories. His memories.

Snow.

He was vaguely aware of someone in the room with him, a child's voice calling to him.

"Grandpa?" The voice seemed scared and a little bit hopeful but mostly James was just confused. _Grandpa?_

He focused in on the little boy beside him, who in his attempt to reach James had all but managed to climb onto the bed next to him but was not quite touching him. The pain ebbed enough for James to get a handle on himself, the memories still in his mind but no longer screaming in his head.

There was something else there as well. Something distance and… not quite formed. David Nolan. Storybrooke, Maine. These were things James felt like he shouldn't know but they lingered in the back of his mind with everything else, these strange recollections of a foreign land where he went by another name and had little else to go on. David Nolan of Storybrooke. How odd.

He looked over to the young lad questioningly, his eyes taking in the boy with brown hair and familiar eyes as he saw his face break out in a grin of triumph.

"It worked," The boy said excitedly, "You're awake and you remember. You do remember, don't you? Who you are?"

James frowned at the question, "Who I am?"

"What's your name?"

"James."

The boy's grin only grew. "Yes! Exactly, James. Prince Charming. Snow White's True Love. Emma's father."

At the mention of his family James tried to sit up, eager to reach his family only to find his movements haltered by several wires attached to his skin. The Prince looked around confused at the bland room and the beeping monitors surrounding his bed before looking back at the boy a little helplessly.

"Snow?" He asked again, "Where is she? What did the Queen do?"

Henry looked down sheepishly, "Okay, Gramps. I don't know how much time we have before people come in here but I need you to listen. It's important and you've missed a lot."

James' eyes narrowed in confusion but there was something about this boy he couldn't place, a sense of kinship and longing that James didn't understand but he knew what the boy was saying was very true and that within a few minutes of waking up he knew he trusted this little boy more than anything else right now.

" _Hey, Grandpa. I'm Henry, your grandson. We'll get to that later."_

Henry.

His grandson.

James didn't have the luxury to break down that one so instead he studied Henry's face carefully and nodded once, "Tell me everything."

Henry grinned.

…

Emma quickly opened up the door to Mary's apartment with the plans of quickly changing clothes before heading out to meet Henry for lunch at Granny's. She still wasn't sure letting him go off to the hospital alone was such a good idea but Emma also knew if the kid was confident enough to get on a bus and come all the way to Boston to find her then he would have went regardless of what Emma told him to do. There was a small part of her that could see herself in her son in those moments and she wasn't sure if that scared her or made her proud. She never really thought that far ahead when she had given him up for adoption, she never thought about a young man who might inherit her knack of finding trouble or her headstrong determination.

Did that make her a bad mother already?

In the five minutes she had known her son before social services came she didn't once think about the type of person he could grow into or what features he'd take from her.

Yet here she was putting down roots in a small town like Storybrooke which once would have made her skin crawl just to drive through for a ten year-old boy with her eyes and an unmeasurable imagination.

That wasn't something she ever planned for.

Another thing she didn't plan for was her roommate being home during the day after she bustled out of the apartment earlier that morning in a rush due to oversleeping.

Mary was standing with her back against the sink and a mug in her hands, her mind clearly elsewhere as Emma shut the front door behind her, effectively managing to draw her friend's attention, as she made her way over to join Mary in the kitchen.

"You're home early."

Mary set down her mug on the counter, "Yeah, Jason is making me work the late shift tonight so I got to finish early."

"He's making you work again? Has this guy ever heard of slave labour?" Emma asked, not having met Mary's boss and sincerely hoping to never have the misfortune in the future.

"Its fine, Emma. It's not like I had plans."

Emma sighed and took a seat at the kitchen island, shrugging off her jacket as she did so, "I've got the rest of my stuff coming over later day. Just a couple of boxes. You sure you don't mind me keeping it here?"

Mary shook her head with a smile, "This is your home as well now. It's nice to see you're sticking around."

"For Henry," Emma added, "Not because I want to put down roots or anything. The kid wants me to stay and Regina makes my stomach turn so until I am convinced Henry is happy and safe I'm staying."

"And getting a job at the Sheriff's station?"

"Blame Graham for that one, he offered it to me and I needed to pay you rent so it just seemed to work out." Emma explained as she rested her arms on the counter in front of her.

Mary's place was homely and there was plenty of space for the both of them. Normally Emma wasn't the roommate type of person but Mary didn't seem to be either so they worked well. Mary's job kept her pretty busy and Emma had Henry and her deputy job to occupy her which meant it didn't feel like they were roommates at all. Emma never really classed herself as a people person and she was thankful Mary never seemed to push her for more than she was willing to share. That's what made conversation between them easy, there was this unspoken rule not to push it and both parties seemed to respect that and their privacy.

"I'm just saying, you might find you like it here." Mary teased.

Emma simply scoffed at the notion, "And I might like punching Regina in the face but that doesn't mean I'm going to try it."

"I do imagine that to be quite satisfying though," Mary laughed, "Like ripping off a Band-Aid."

"You don't like the mayor?"

"Does anyone?"

Emma paused for a moment, "True."

"I don't know, I've never really talked to her. She doesn't exactly look like the kind of person I'd deal with at the bar, you know? There is something about her that sets my teeth on edge."

"It's all that arrogance," Emma decided, "Arrogance in a pant suit."

Mary laughed at that as her eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall behind Emma. 1:15pm, that's odd, Emma was never normally home at that time of day.

"Aren't you meant to be at work?" Mary asked, voicing her unspoken thought.

Emma looked at the clock as well, "Lunch break. I'm meeting Henry, just wanted to change first. That kid certainly knows how to go looking for trouble."

"How so?"

"The mayor's son is currently reading to a coma patient."

Mary frowned at that, "A coma patient? Why?"

"I have no idea," Emma replied, "Henry gets these ideas and he just rolls with them. I figured it can't hurt, right? It's not like anything is going happen."

"Why this particular patient though?"

"It's silly," Emma sighed, "Henry told me once he thought the coma patient was Prince Charming. You know like from Snow White. I think he thinks he can wake him up."

Mary tilted her head to the side thinking back to what she knew about the story, "Doesn't he need a kiss for that?"

"Who knows?" Emma laughed, "Maybe when he sees nothing happens he might start to give up on the fairytale characters all being Storybrooke people thing."

"Right, the curse." Mary said, remembering the last time she had this conversation with Emma about Henry's beliefs that everyone in this town was a fairytale character, "Who does he think you are? Cinderella?"

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I'm going to save you all from the curse apparently."

"So let me get this straight," Mary started, "Henry is going to try to wake up Prince Charming, who he thinks is your father. That would make him Henry's grandfather."

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "And the guy is barely older than I am now."

"That kid definitely has some imagination."

"Should I be worried about it?"

Mary paused for a moment, "No. Regina has had him in therapy for ages and he still believes in fairytales so I doubt anything you could say would change his mind. There aren't a lot of kids in Storybrooke Henry's age so maybe he is lonely. But if it isn't hurting anyone what's the harm, right?" Mary reached over for her mug and took a sip of her now lukewarm tea, "I think it's nice he can still believe in all that stuff. You don't want him knowing how harsh the real world can be until he has to."

"So just play along?"

"That's what you've been doing and he's opening up to you. He already trusts you more than Regina."

Emma smiled at that, "Yeah, maybe you're right. Besides him believing that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and they sent me through a magic wardrobe to save me is a lot better than my parents just abandoning me because they didn't want me."

"Who does he think I am?" Mary asked, "Fairytale me anyway."

"Snow White."

Mary's eyes went wide, "Well that certainly couldn't be further from the truth."

…

James was still reeling from Henry's explanation, his mind working almost as quickly as Henry had explained it moments ago before Dr Whale had charged into the room with his face a mixture of shock and disbelief that the patient who had been in a coma for as long as he could remember was actually awake.

In more ways than one, James thought bitterly.

As Dr Whale about checking the machines and prodding James within an inch of his life the Prince's focus remained on Henry. The little boy who sought him out, woke up him and told him of the Queen's curse.

His grandson.

That was a hard one to swallow.

Emma.

That was even worse.

James knew Regina's wrath would be fierce. He was never under any illusion that she wouldn't go to whatever lengths she needed to break apart his family and Snow's happiness. Apparently she had done exactly that, they'd all been frozen in an unfamiliar land and none of his people could remember who they were, not even Snow. James couldn't help the tightness in his chest at the thought of his beloved Snow walking around without knowing who she was or who he was or their life together. Henry hadn't said much about her, claiming not to have much interaction with her other than her being Emma's roommate here in Storybrooke.

Emma. That was another bombshell for the Prince. According to Henry 28 years had passed while everyone in this town was frozen which meant his daughter was now walking around as a 28 year-old woman. James could remember the feeling of her in his arms as he fought to get her to the wardrobe like it was yesterday. In his frozen mind maybe it was.

Then there was the fact that his baby was now a mother herself. James wanted to hunt Regina down for that alone. For starting the chain of events that lead to him and Snow deciding it was in Emma's best interest to put their newborn in a magic wardrobe to send her to a land where she had to grow up alone but Henry's voice quickly came to his mind.

" _She can't know you're awake. We need to get Emma to believe so she can break the curse. Who knows what the Evil Queen will do if she realises you know who you are."_

He was right and James knew he had to be smart about this. He was awake but no one other than Henry knew about the curse and if Regina found out… James didn't even want to think about who she would target for revenge. He couldn't put his family in danger, not Snow who was out there living the life Regina created for her. Or Emma would had no idea what her destiny was or who she really was or even Henry. The little boy with so much hope and an Evil Queen for a mother.

No, James thought, he would have to be subtle even though as Snow often just to remind him it wasn't his forte.

A warm hand on his shoulder caused James to turn sharply and realise that Dr Whale was speaking to him. He tried to focus on the man with the white medical jacket and blonde hair but his mind was wrestling with all the information Henry had just told him and trying to figure out how to fix this without Regina knowing and Gods, he wished Snow was here right now. She'd know exactly what to say to him to restore his faith.

"… It's the most unusual thing, really. Nothing changed, nothing has ever changed in your vitals and suddenly you're awake and it's almost like nothing is wrong with you? How do you feel?" Whale pressed, hand still on James' shoulder, "Blurred vision, pain anywhere?" James shook his head, eyes glancing down to the white bandage on his shoulder. Emma, he thought briefly, the night he got her to safety. The night he should have died protecting his daughter from Regina.

Whale didn't seem to notice James' turmoil, still firing questions at him, "How much do you remember? What happened to you? What's your name?"

James' eyes met Henry's at that last question, the pleading look on his grandson's face begging him to trust him and stick with the plan.

After a deep breath, James spoke softly for the first time since Whale had arrived, "David… My name's David Nolan."

Henry released the breath he had been holding since Whale entered as none other than Graham and Emma practically burst through the door, taking in the sight in front of them.

Henry had completely forgotten about lunch at Granny's.

Emma looked over at the man in the bed and back to Henry with disbelief on her face and a questioning look in her eyes and Henry could only hope this was the start of his mom finally believing him, even if he did get grounded for not meeting her when he said he would. He gave her a pleading look as Graham took charge of the situation.

"Dr Whale, one of your nurses called and said our resident John Doe had woken up. Deputy Swan and I were already on our way here to look for Henry so we thought we'd stop by and check things out." Graham explained with an easy smile as he stepped further into the room.

The doctor nodded, "Everything's fine, Sheriff. Mr Nolan here seems to have made a remarkable recovery."

Graham's eyes locked onto James' then, seeming to evaluate 'Mr Nolan' for him. James had to bite his tongue to keep him from greeting his former ally and close friend from their other lives because it was clear that Storybrooke's Sheriff had no recollection of David Nolan.

"I'd like to take a statement from you when you feel up it to, Mr Nolan." Graham asked, "It's not every day a patient wakes up from a coma and we'd like to solve the mystery of what exactly happened to you."

David nodded, "I'm not sure how much help I can be there, Sheriff. I remember my name but nothing else. It's completely blank."

This wasn't exactly a lie. James didn't have any other memories that linked to David Nolan that he could recall. Maybe because he was already unconscious when the curse hit something blocked Regina's magic from changing his memories along with everyone else's. Whatever the reason was, James was certainly grateful.

It was only as he looked up at his former friend now that he understood what Henry had told him of Regina's curse. Graham was a shell of the Huntsman he used to be. A man of honour and a good heart, someone James was proud to have next to him in battle after he freed him from Regina's cell and James convinced the Huntsman to come with him.

"Henry, you are in big trouble, Kid." Emma's voice sounded out for the first time drawing everyone's attention to her, "If your mom find out you were here, she'd have my head."

"Emma…"

That one word had James internally crumbling.

Emma. His Emma. His daughter.

She was beautiful just like her mother with blonde hair she clearly inherited off him. James couldn't help the sense of pride and longing when he looked over at this stranger; his daughter.

He wanted to know her. He _needed_ to know her.

"Emma," Her name tumbled from his lips without him realising and now she was staring at him. Green eyes that looked so much like Snow's, "Don't be too hard on him. He woke me up so I'd say that makes him a hero." James finished hoping to cover up his slip and praying Emma didn't hear the heartbreak in his voice at the sight of her.

She nodded once, "I guess he is."

Henry beamed next to her, "See, I told you it would work. Heroes are always there when you need them most."

"Henry…"

Her son cut her off, "It's okay, you're not ready to hear it yet." He smiled, "But you will."

Emma shook her head as a soft smile graced her features at her son's audacity, "Come on, Kid. Let's get you back home before your mom finds you in here." She turned back to James and threw him a small smile as well, "I'm glad you're wake, Mr Nolan."

James could have sworn his heart stopped for a second.

He smiled, "It's David."

"David." Emma nodded, "I guess we'll see you around."

And with that Emma guided Henry out of the room. The little boy managing to throw a quick smile over his shoulder at his grandfather before they turned the corner.

James turned his attention back to Graham who now had a notebook and pencil out ready.

He would get his family back together, he knew it, because he refused to miss another minute of his daughter's life.

Regina had taken too much away from them. He wouldn't let her take anymore.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Please review? They make my day and keep me going

Next chapter includes: Regina finding out about David Nolan's recovery and James trying to see if the Huntsman is still somewhere within Graham.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Prince Charming's fairytale land name is going to be James in this story because it makes it easier to separate everything. Plus it annoys me Once doesn't actually give him a different name like they do with everyone else. But have no fear, he is the charming we all know and love I promise!

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!

Enjoy!

/

Just like every other morning Regina woke up with a smile on her face and a sense of victory in her bones. This curse of hers had worked better than she ever dared hoped and allowed her to get closer to her happy ending then she ever thought possible.

Even now after 28 years of the mundane life Storybrooke had to offer Regina felt a sort of glee at knowing this world was all of her own design. She had won here.

She had everything.

Henry was probably still asleep in his room where she tucked him in last night, an unplanned addition to this life that Regina didn't know she longed for until Gold had somehow managed to procure the baby for her. Still, has unplanned as Henry was to her happy ending Regina knew he was now crucial to it as well. The only problem there was his unwavering belief in fairytales that Regina had been trying to stamp out ever since he had first mentioned them to her over dinner one night. That was years ago and Regina had made sure to discourage any kind of beliefs Henry had, it won't do well for the boy to start telling tales of heroes and magic to a town full of forgotten people. Regina had faith in the dark magic used to cast her curse, she had paid the ultimate price to make sure of its power but she wasn't about to let anything so much as fracture a world where she had complete control.

Snow White was nothing more than a cynical bartender with a shady past and a lonesome attitude. Regina had made sure to crush out any fire or hope her step-daughter once had like it was simply a bug under her shoe. She always marvelled at just how well this curse had worked on the town of people who once started a war to fight against her for the Kingdom, Snow definitely wouldn't be fighting for anything in this world and Regina made sure to strip everything away so she wouldn't be encouraged to do so either. She was cast adrift from all her former friends here, just as Regina planned when she designed the curse. Snow's handsome Prince Charming was as good as dead, having been in a coma for the past 28 years and with Snow having no knowledge that she even knew him once there was no chance of True Love's Kiss to save the former Prince from his fate.

Yes, Regina liked this world very much.

She got out of bed eagerly, ready to start the day as mayor. Once more looking over all the people whom used to be her subjects.

They still were in a way, Regina thought, they were just a lot more co-operative here.

Her body hummed as she stretched and she found herself smiling for a whole different reason. Graham had snuck out of the house in the earlier hours of the morning like he normally did when Regina summoned him and took him into her bed. At least she was able to right what the Charming's had once took from her in the former Huntsman and having him in her bed again definitely felt like a private and cruel victory.

The Huntsman who once found honour amongst mercy and friends amongst her enemies was hers just like he should have been in the Enchanted Forest. That was a particular grievance she held over Charming for encouraging Graham to come with him and then later managing to steal back his heart from her vault to restore the Huntsman to his former self instead of the shell Regina had made him. Now Graham was her puppet again, serving her needs instead of protecting Snow's family and sharing a particular kindship with the Prince.

The phone rang sharply, the noise breaking through the peaceful quiet of Regina's mansion. That was odd, it was far too early for business and nothing out of the ordinary ever happened in Storybrooke.

Well, except Emma Swan.

But that was nothing more than an annoyance Regina knew would sort itself out. Miss Swan didn't stay anywhere for too long and Regina knew how to be patient. Emma would try and stay for Henry of course, but that wouldn't last and this minor crinkle would soon be forgotten and Henry would run to her to pick up the pieces.

Patience was more golden than silence.

The phone was still ringing and Regina grabbed the cordless off her nightstand to answer it, she turned to face the window as she accepted the call.

"Hello?" She greeted, still unsure of who would be calling and for what matter.

"You need to get down here," Dr Whale's voice didn't hold any tone of pleasantries and that immediately put Regina on edge, "You wanted to know if there was any change in a certain John Doe?"

Regina felt uneasiness curling in the pit of her stomach at the statement, "What happened?"

"He's awake."

Regina let the phone slip out of her hand.

That was impossible.

She made sure of it.

Charming was somehow awake and Regina's day had just gotten worse.

She went straight to the hospital as soon as Henry was on the school bus, her mind reeling as to how Prince Charming was apparently awake without his Princess to save him. Regina managed to maintain her usual calm exterior as she all but stalked down the hospital corridor towards the Prince's room in her grey business suit but her eyes were hard.

Whale met her at the end of the corridor just outside the room, Regina could see through the window over Whale's shoulder and looked in to see Charming now sitting up in his bed with a paper in his lap.

Regina's eyes narrowed, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know, it's the strangest case I've ever since. The guy was in a coma for years, medically it shouldn't be possible." Whale replied seeming just as confused as Regina at this miraculous recovery in their former John Doe.

"Has he spoken?" Regina asked because having the Prince awake was one obstacle but having him remember would be another thing all together, "What does he recall about his accident?"

Whale sighed, "Graham came in yesterday and took a statement. Apparently his name is David Nolan but he doesn't remember the accident or anything else about his life." The doctor ran a hand through his hair, "It's not unusual, with the type of injuries he has sustained he is probably lucky that his memory is all he has lost."

David Nolan. His cursed name. That was a promising sign and it was probably better that he have no memories than have his real ones back. Regina didn't go to too much trouble in designing Charming's own personal hell here because she never expected him to wake up and really what was the point in using more magic if it wasn't needed.

That was a bad decision on Regina's part but not an unsalvageable one.

If Charming really didn't remember his old life then having him walk around as David Nolan, a man with amnesia wouldn't affect her curse in anyway. It's not like a man with no memories can seek out Snow White or come looking for her.

No, Regina thought, it would be safer for everyone to simple let David Nolan immerse himself in Storybrooke life and live as boring an existence as the rest of them. Regina could always act if she needed to later on but it would be too suspicious to do so now.

There was something about what Whale said that peaked her interest though, "Graham was here?"

He hadn't mentioned that to her last night.

Whale nodded, "Yeah, him and Emma came in. I think they were looking for Henry but Graham took a statement while he was there…"

"Henry?"

"Yeah, apparently Henry was in there reading to him before he woke up. I didn't even know he was in there until I came in to check the patient."

Henry was reading to him.

Regina didn't need to guess what stories Henry was telling the unconscious man.

Apparently she needed another conversation with her son.

"I want to see him, if I may?" Regina asked suddenly, she already knew Whale couldn't stop her but she had a role to play as well.

Whale simply nodded and moved out of her way as she step through the door into the room that had been Charming's prison for the past 28 years. The man in the bed looked up at the sound of her entrance and Regina thought she saw a flick of something in his eyes but it was gone before she could understand it.

"Mr Nolan," She greeted in her icy calm voice, "Glad to see you're awake. I'm Regina Mills, town mayor."

Charming didn't show any recognition of her which was a good sign.

"Does the major make calls to every person in this hospital or is it because I'm a medical mystery?" He asked although there was no malice in his voice.

If he did truly remember their old life Regina is pretty sure he would have been out of that bed with his hands around her throat as soon as she entered.

She stepped closer to the bed but didn't sit, "Dr Whale called me, and I'm listed as your emergency contact. I felt a responsibility to check on you."

"Are you?"

"I found you, the night of your accident. You were laying on the side of the road so I called an ambulance." Regina explained, it was a lie but he didn't know that, "And you met my son yesterday. He was reading to you when you woke up."

Charming seemed to pause for a second before answering, "Right, Henry. I don't really remember what he was saying but tell him I said thank you. I'm sure he helped in some way."

Regina smiled, "Of course, Mr Nolan."

Another pause on Charming's part, "I should probably… thank you as well Mayor Mills. If it wasn't for you I might have died out there."

Her smile grew.

The curse was still there. Prince Charming would have rather fallen on his own sword than offer her any type of gratitude.

"It was my pleasure."

…

"Henry you can't keep ditching school," Emma said by way of greeting as she spotted the little boy sitting in his castle, legs swinging in the air, "Your mom is going to find out and make both our lives miserable."

Henry's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and despite the fact she was scolding him Henry couldn't help but smile, "But it's important. I had to see you and she can't know about this."

"Operation Cobra?"

Emma sighed as she climbed up the structure to sit next to her son, shoving her hands in her pockets as she got settled, Henry was stubborn and Emma knew the only hope she had of getting him back to school before Regina noticed he was missing was to hear him out.

Henry pulled the book he always carried with him into his lap and opened it to a page Emma had seen before. A drawing of Prince Charming stared back at her.

"It's about your father. Prince Charming."

Emma closed her eyes, "Henry…"

"I know you don't believe yet but I woke him up which means we have another person on our side. The Evil Queen won't be expecting that and as long as we can convince her he is under the curse as well we can buy ourselves more time." Henry explained eagerly, shoving the book into her lap instead of his own.

Emma looked down at the page noting the fact this drawing did look like David Nolan probably did nothing to help centre Henry in the real world, "Henry listen to me, David Nolan isn't Prince Charming, okay? He's just a guy who was in a coma and he woke up."

"You can't believe that," Henry replied, "The only reason he was in the coma was because he was trying to get you to safety. He gave his life for you, Emma."

"My parents weren't heroes or fairytales, Kid. They were human and they left me on the side of the road in the middle of the night. That's it, they couldn't look after me so they walked away." Emma tried to keep her voice even for Henry's sake but she had to draw the line somewhere with Henry's imagination and she couldn't let him tell people David Nolan was her father when he was barely older than she was.

Henry shook his head, "You gave me up. It wasn't because you couldn't look after me or because you wanted to walk away. Why?"

That question threw her but she looked down at his face sadly, "I wanted to give you your best chance."

"Exactly!" Henry exclaimed, "And that's what they wanted for you as well. To give you your best chance. You don't have to believe me, but you will one day because we're going to need a saviour to break the curse. Just read the book? Please, you don't have to believe just read it."

Emma looked down at the book in her lap and back to her son's pleading face. This was important to him, that was obvious and maybe after all those years absent in his life this was the least she can do. Read a book of fairytales that her son was so invested in, maybe it would help her understand where this obsession was coming from.

She nodded once and closed the book, "Okay." She said softly, "I'll read it."

…

Regina shut the door to her office with a loud thud before turning round to see her guest already there, sitting in her chair with his feet propped up on her desk. Regina grimaced at the sight.

"This had better be important, Madam Mayor." He greeted, "If someone saw us it would be pretty difficult to explain."

Regina squared her shoulders and dropped her bag onto the couch, "Then you better get your feet off my desk, Jason." She replied as she unbuttoned her coat and slipped it off her shoulders, "Charming's awake."

"Impossible." He shook her head in disbelief, "You said he wouldn't wake up, you were sure of it."

"Well apparently I was mistaken." Regina snapped.

Jason stood, moving from out behind her desk with his black coat swaying, "And I'm here because? I can't do anything about your Prince trouble."

"No," Regina allowed, "But you can help me ensure the peaceful existence of my curse. That was part of our deal was it not?"

"I've held up my end. Snow White is miserable and weak, I've kept a watchful eye on her just as you instructed."

"And now I need your help making sure she remembers just how miserable and weak she is."

Jason sighed, "How does this help with the Prince?"

"The Prince is still under the curse so isn't a concern to me. He thinks he is David Nolan and while I would prefer him to still be in that coma we have to play with the hand we were dealt. I don't want Snow to see him on the street and start feeling hopeful about her existence."

"You want to remind her just how hopeless she is in this world, especially in regards to love and happy endings." The bar owner summarised.

Regina smiled, "And you, Jafar, are just the man to help me do that."

"You truly are evil."

"How so? I let you keep your memories didn't I? I let you get revenge on Aladdin and create his own hell in whatever way you saw fit." She reminded him as she stepped closer, "And in return you help me keep Snow under the curse and in my control."

Jafar nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

"Perhaps a reminder of her worth would jolt her into remembering she has very little of it." Regina mused, "I'm sure seeing the inside of a cell again would do it."

…

James really hated hospitals, he decided after Dr Whale had checked in on him for what felt like the millionth time that day, still being stuck in bed with nothing to do met he could stare out the window into the corridor and catalogue the faces he saw. A few people from the palace were here and James even caught a glimpse of Doc earlier that morning wandering about.

It was the visit from Regina that really threw him though, not expecting to see her so soon and yet not that surprised either. Of course she would have checked up on him, Henry waking him wasn't part of her plan in this curse and she had to check he was abiding by her rules.

James could only hope he gave a good enough performance to fool her, Henry had warned him the Queen would find out and he would need to convince her this curse was affecting him as well otherwise they were never going to be able to defeat it.

It was a difficult thing to do; be patient. Snow was always the patient one, he much preferred going in head first with a sword and dealing with things that way but he knew it couldn't afford that risk here. Not with Snow's safety on the line or Emma's or Henry's.

He would save them.

It was his job as a father and husband.

And apparently grandfather although James was still in shock over that one. His grandson was a sight to behold though, fierce and stubborn and very much like Snow. Perhaps like Emma too.

Not for the first time that day his thoughts drifted back to his daughter. This woman that seemed to be every bit him and Snow and who had no collection of it. A girl who was lost and had no idea where she belonged or how loved she was.

James' blood boiled.

How he wanted to just kill Regina when he had the chance that morning for tearing their family apart. For putting all these people through this.

But that wouldn't have saved anyone or stopped the curse. It might have even gotten him killed in the process.

James refused to sit in this bed while she walked around smug though, while Snow was out there as a shadow of her former self. No, he didn't know what kind of man Regina had planned for David Nolan to be but James couldn't waste another day in this hospital room. He would play it safe of course, but he was leaving as soon as Whale came back with his discharge papers.

Dr Whale had advised against it but James wouldn't listen. He wasn't going to fix anything from this room and they both knew they were nothing medically wrong with him. They wanted him here for Regina to be able to keep tabs on him and James wasn't planning on making her job any easy now he was awake.

"You know with the kind of coma you were in, maybe discharging yourself against everyone's advice is a bad idea." A familiar Irish voice spoke from the doorway. James turned to the new arrival and smiled as Graham entered the room in his leather jacket with a badge clipped to his chest.

"I hate hospitals," James replied to his former friend, "and I'm not too fond of being a pin cushion either."

Graham made his way over to the bed, taking a seat in the chair closest to him, "You're a stubborn one then." He smirked, "I don't suppose you have remembered anything else?"

"No," James said with a shake of his head, "And I'm not going to while stuck in here."

"What's the plan when you get discharged? Where are you going to stay?"

James was touched by the concern in Graham's voice and he felt a sense of guilt at seeing his friend like this, looking at him as if he were a stranger. "I'm not sure. Dr Whale mentioned something about Granny's bed and breakfast. I'll check in there and look for a job I guess."

"Maybe I can help with that?" Graham suggested and James found himself frowning in confusion, "I mean I have a spare room at my place and it will probably be better than being at Granny's at least until you get on your feet. Besides having someone around to make sure you don't keel over has to be a good thing, right?"

"You don't even know me."

Graham nodded once, "I know but I like to think being Sheriff means I have a sixth sense about people and for some reason there is something about you… that I trust."

Because you were raised by wolves and know how to look into people's eyes and understand their intentions, James thought bitterly.

Carefully he studied his former friend, searching for the Huntsman he once knew and greatly admired.

 _James and The Huntsman had scouted out just beyond the castle walls looking for any traces of the Queen's black knights after Grumpy informed them of a potential sighting along the east wall. They didn't take any more guards with them as they didn't want to draw attention but they kept their guards up just to be sure. James had his sword out, ready to strike and he looked over at his companion to see the Huntsman also ready for a fight with his bow strung and an arrow raised._

" _How did you convince Snow not to come with us?" The Huntsman asked in a whisper as they continued their trek through the thick forest._

" _I simply reminded her that she is 6 months pregnant and running around the forest at night wouldn't be helpful to anyone." James replied, his eyes darting around for any signs of a threat._

 _The Huntsman smirked. "And when that didn't work?"_

" _I told her I would admit she was right and our child will be a girl." James said with a smile._

" _So she is pretty smug right now?"_

 _James laughed, "She isn't going to let me live it down in a hurry that's for sure."_

 _A twig snapping to their left causing both men to stop though they barely had a moment to think before five knights came charging at them out of the undergrowth._

 _Graham's arrow pierced through the armour of the first, knocking the knight to the floor in a heap as James leapt into action. He ran, slicing through the first knight with ease as he spun round and slashed through the next._

 _James had to duck from the attack the fourth knight launched against him but the knight managed to knock him off centre and they both tumbled to the ground. James vaguely heard another arrow whooshing through the air followed by a groan as Graham took care of the last man._

 _The prince had bigger problems though as he grappled with the knight. His sword had fallen just out of his reach and the knight looming above him was baring down with all his strength. James flipped them with a firm grasp on the knight's throat as he gained the upper hand, placing a well-aimed punch to the man's face._

" _James!"_

 _The Prince looked back at the Huntsman seeing him with an arrow already strung between the bow. James read the expression in the Huntsman's eyes with a nod and rolled over so the knight was exposed and Graham had a clear shot._

 _The arrow landed right through the knight's heart and he was still._

 _Graham helped pull James to his feet with a grunt, "She's not going to give up."_

" _Thank you."_

" _I owe you everything…"_

 _James cut him off, "You owe me nothing, your heart is your own again and so are your actions."_

" _And I can think of no way more honourably to show that then to fight alongside friends."_

" _Then it is an honour, my friend." James smiled as he clapped the Huntsman on the shoulder._

"Thank you, Graham." James smiled genuinely at the offer, seeing more of the Huntsman in his eyes than the Sheriff.

"Don't mention it," He said with a wave, "I'll give you a ride back to mine after we get you discharged. As for a job, we can always use some more help at the station. Emma hates working nights just as much as I do."

James found himself reeling, an offer of a place to stay and a job. Perhaps the Huntsman was closer to the surface than James first thought.

Regina would no doubt be annoyed at David Nolan working for the Sheriff but James didn't care in the slightest.

Emma worked with Graham and he definitely wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spend more time with his daughter.

/

So what do you think? Thought?

Please review! They mean so much to me!

Next chapter includes: Some Emma/James interaction and Regina's plan against Snow comes into effect!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Charming's fairytale name is James in this story to make things easier later on and it bugs me they never actually gave him one other than David when everyone got different names. But he is still the Charming we all know and love!

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing!

Enjoy.

/

Graham rolled over onto the empty side of the bed, his head hitting the pillow as he pulled the covers up over his naked body. His companion rose up onto her side with an arm propped up to rest her head against as she looked down at him.

He always felt like this afterwards.

A wave of emptiness settled over him as Regina watched with a satisfied smirk like she had just trapped her prey. The covers were tucked under her arms as their breathing returned to normal and all Graham could think about was finding his clothes and making a quick retreat out the door.

He never understood what they were doing, she would call and he would come running but Graham never knew why. There was this pull that filled his stomach with loss and every time he felt it he would turn up at her door and allow her to lead him into her bedroom long after Henry was asleep.

He hated himself for it.

But he could never break it off.

He hated himself for that even more.

Regina's fingers were trailing down his arm and Graham ignored the feeling of wanting to shake her off.

This was wrong.

"I got a call from Dr Whale today," She said, her fingers continuing their path, "You didn't mention Storybrooke's latest celebrity."

They never did this, small talk afterwards. Graham would focus on the ceiling for a while until he felt in control again and would dress in silence before leaving out the backdoor so he didn't wake Henry.

Still, David Nolan was the talk of the town and Graham had already seen tomorrow's copy of the newspaper with his face all over the front page. It was understandable that it peaked Regina's interest as well.

Graham felt guilt when he thought of the amnesiac current occupying his spare room and a bunch of his old clothes until they found him something more suitable. Graham had gotten Regina's call after David had went to bed and had snuck out in the middle of the night.

He couldn't understand why that felt like a betrayal to the man he had known for only a few days.

Yet there was something about him the Graham felt familiar with, a comfortableness he couldn't put his finger on.

He shrugged at Regina's comment, "I figured you already knew, he is the talk of the town after all."

"How does he seem to you?"

That was a bit of an odd question but Graham answered anyway, "He seems alright. Nice bloke, I hired him to come work with me and Emma at the station. Who knows maybe looking out for the citizens of Storybrooke will be his calling."

Regina's fingers froze on his arm as she sat upright in the bed, "You did what?"

Graham frowned, "I gave him a job. I figured the guy could use a hand getting back on his feet and that way Emma doesn't have to work the night shifts."

"You don't even know him."

"No, but he seems like one of the good guys besides it's a trial period thing. You're always saying me and Emma never seem to get any work done, well now we have an extra pair of hands."

Regina looked over at him, placing one hand on his chest, "Graham, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well, _I_ do." Graham replied before hastily getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes from the pile next to his feet, "And it's my department so I get the final say on employees. You didn't think Emma was a good idea and that paid off. Besides the man just woke up from a coma, keeping an eye on him might be a good idea."

That last statement seemed to appease Regina slightly and her shoulders relaxed, "Let's not fight about this. Come back to bed?"

Graham looked over at her as he pulled his trousers back on and grabbed his shirt, "I should go. I have an early shift tomorrow." He replied dismissively as he grabbed the rest of his stuff and left Regina alone in her room, the light from the standing tracking his shadow as it disappeared down the stairs.

…

It was a considerably brisk morning when James found his way to the Sheriff's station as per Graham's instructions. Fall was fast approaching, leaves covering the edges of the sidewalk in orange tinted clumps. The former Prince had managed to find some items of Graham's that seemed to fit him and he was once again struck by the kindness he had shown to a perfect stranger. James did however make a mental note to find himself clothes of his own at the first chance he got, tugging at the collar of his borrowed grey shirt. Graham had also thrown a leather jacket in his direction last night saying he was welcome to it as Graham himself never wore it. James found wearing leather comforting and familiar after all this time and couldn't help feel a bit more like himself as he slipped the jacket on and shoved his hands into the pockets.

The Sheriff had the morning off but told James that his other deputy would get everything sorted for him and it took everything in James to wait for a reasonable hour to go to the Sheriff station and see his daughter, talk to her. He was glad of the pockets of his jacket as he made his way into the office and caught a flash of blonde hair sitting at her desk because he was sure his hands were shaking.

Emma hadn't noticed him yet, her feet kicked up on her desk and she relaxed back in her chair. There were two take-out cups to one side of her desk and paperwork on the other, more of which was open on her lap.

James squared his shoulders and stepped further into the room, "Morning." He said in a light tone which caused Emma to turn at the sound of his voice.

"David, hey." She responded, moving her legs off her desk and sitting up straighter as he came to stand at the edge of her desk. "Graham tells me you're joining us."

He nodded with a smile, "I know it's a bit weird considering I don't remember who I was but Graham seems to think I could have a knack for police work."

"Well we can always use an extra pair of hands around the place," Emma replied, "I mean Storybrooke isn't the crime capital of Maine or anything but we do often get called out to silly disputes and drunken fights. Graham ends up down at Sultan's at least twice a week to sort out some kind of bar brawl."

"Sultan's?"

"It's a bar downtown," She explained with a wave of her hand, "Rough area, not many residents venture out that way and the ones that do are normally the ones that gain our attention. My roommate works there and I honestly don't know how she can stand it."

That caught James off guard. Emma's roommate. According to Henry her roommate was…

Snow.

James had to know more, "Roommate?"

"Mary." Emma nodded, "She's a little brash and a lot cynical but when you get to know her she is great. She took me in after being cell mates for an hour so I'm not sure she's the best judge of character though."

James frowned slightly at the statement but decided to tread carefully, this was the most he had found out about Snow since he woke up, "You were in jail?"

Emma snorted at the question, "Well Graham's lock up and we got that squared away pretty quickly once Regina cooled down." The deputy reached over and moved a few files out of her way until she found what she was looking for. She presented it to him with one hand and a raised eyebrow. His badge. "This is for you, welcome abroad I guess."

James smiled and reached out to take it from her, his fingers grazing her outstretched palm as he did so. The sense of longing and protectiveness hit him like a freight train and judging from the little gasp Emma gave she felt something when their hands touch as well.

She dropped hers as soon as he grabbed the badge, recoiling like she was in physical pain.

"Do you want to regain your memories?" Emma asked bluntly and James paused at the sudden question, "I mean for a guy who doesn't know what he is leaving behind you don't seem that bothered by not remembering."

James tilted his head to the side and proceeded with cautious, "I don't feel like David Nolan and I have no idea what type of person he was or what life he had. I know I don't want it though, that's why I'm not fighting to remember. It doesn't feel like my life."

Emma seemed momentarily stunned by his answer, "I believe that."

"You sound surprised?" James questioned.

Emma shook her head, "I have this thing, and I can tell when someone is lying to me. You weren't lying. It kind of threw me."

"Do people lie to you often?" There was something about her statement that didn't sit well with him.

His daughter smirked but it didn't meet her eyes, "Not successfully."

"I won't lie to you, Emma. I can promise you that." The words were out of his mouth before he fully registered them. He just wanted to take the sadness out of her eyes but seeing her taken back expression he quickly amended his statement, "I mean if we are going to be partners then we have to have each other's back, right?"

Emma recovered quickly, "Well, let's see how you do this week." She pulled out one of the take-away coffees and handed it to him, "That's for you, we have a busy day ahead of us." She said as he took it from her, noticing how she was careful not to touch him again.

"You keep yourself pretty guarded, don't you?" James knew that was over the line but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know what had happened that resulted in the woman in front of him; strong and fierce and closed off. He wanted to know if she suffered and then run through anyone who ever caused it.

It was an irrational thought, he knew.

It was also a fatherly one.

Emma shrugged, "It's the best way to be when you grow up like I did. The best way to protect yourself is not to let anyone get too near."

"That sounds like an honest answer."

Emma nodded, "You were honest with me, and I figured you deserved the same." She replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You know closing yourself off must get tiring, not to mention lonely." James mused.

"Maybe Archie's line of work is more your calling?" Emma jested but James understood the meaning behind it. They were done with this conversation. He smiled easily not wanting to push her but happy enough with the little information he managed to glean from her.

"If this fails, I'll try that next." He promised, "So, what's first?"

Emma seemed relieved that he let the conversation go and relaxed her shoulders a little, "Have you ever fired a gun before?"

…

Desperate times called for desperate measures and that was indeed where Regina was at now. The thinly veiled harmony that keep her curse steady was starting to crumble and Regna hated to admit she was at a loss as to how to fix it.

Graham's small but obvious defiance was one of many things that shouldn't be happening and Regina knew she couldn't let it continue. First Henry had defied her and brought Emma to Storybrooke which shouldn't have been allowed to happen. People simply didn't come here, they never stumbled across the town even by accident; Regina made sure of it. Yet here she was, Emma Swan, settling herself into Regina's happily after ever and compromising it.

Henry was pulling away from her, she could feel it and that had to be Emma's doing. Her son had never skipped school or talked about the curse so animatedly before she arrived.

Then there was the little problem of Prince Charming being awake and while Regina was confident she could handle a brief annoyance such as an amnesiac David Nolan and keep Snow in her carefully crafted place it still didn't change the fact that he shouldn't be awake in the first place.

Things we escalating and Regina couldn't allow that.

Especially not after Graham's revelation last night that he had in fact hired David Nolan to work with him. Regina wasn't happy about that one bit.

She pushed her way inside Mr Gold's shop with a steely determination, the bell chiming above her head. He was trapped under this curse like the rest of them but Regina wondered how deep that actually went. He gave her the curse after all and she wasn't naïve enough to think he didn't have a plan up his sleeve when he knew she would cast it. That was of little consequence to her now though, he would let her have this world and as long as they stayed out of each other's way Regina could see no harm in letting Gold think he had the upper hand.

The man himself appeared at that moment, striding through the curtain that led to the backroom with a coy smile, cane ever present in his hand.

"Madam Mayor." His mouth pulled up into a smile, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Regina's eyes narrowed, "I need advice, Gold and I think you're just the man to give it to me."

"Me?" The Pawnbroker asked incredulously, "I think you missed the sign above my door. I deal in antiques not people. Perhaps Dr Hopper would be more suited to your requirements."

The mayor stepped up to the counter, squaring off against her former mentor, "Things are changing, Gold. Ever since Miss Swan came to town and I don't like change. Now, Graham tells me David Nolan will be working with him at the station. He was quite adamant in fact." She had to be careful here, not sure how much Gold knew and not wanting to bring Rumpelstiltskin any closer to the surface than he already was.

Gold remained stoic, "Perhaps your problem isn't with Mr Nolan at all. You hardly know that man, correct?" He was challenging her, "Perhaps your grievances lie in the knowledge our beloved Sheriff has been more charmed by David Nolan than he ever was with you?"

Regina paused for a moment. There were several things in that statement leaping out at her, first of which was the use of the word 'charmed' in regards to the former Prince.

"My relationship with the Sheriff…"

"Is fairly redundant, wouldn't you agree?" Gold pressed, "After all anyone with eyes at Granny's can tell our Sheriff is rather taken by Henry's birth mother."

"Henry is _my_ son." Regina stated vehemently.

Gold nodded, "For now. But I'd wager it won't be long before she wants to claim him as her own. Then you really will have a problem, won't you Madam Mayor?"

Regina's rage was boiling and if she had her magic she knew a fireball would have been thrown at the wall by now.

"It seems to me that neither Graham nor Mr Nolan is the really problem here," Gold continued, "Your problems seem to all trace back to one person. Emma Swan."

Regina could see the teasing look of his eyes that reminded her more of Rumpelstiltskin more than of Mr Gold. But he did have a point, perhaps patience wasn't the right way to go about keeping her happy ending.

Removing Emma Swan from the picture might be though.

And she knew the perfect Huntsman for the job.

…

Sultan's was heaving but that was nothing new for a Friday night and to make matters worse Mary was hungover and single handedly managing the bar while Alfie was out back changing a barrel. Jason was probably still in his office, never coming out to tend the bar unless a fight broke out. It was a rowdy night for the customers and the shouts and hollering were doing nothing for Mary's head but she plastered a fake smile on her face and continued pouring drinks because that was what she always did and being hungover on shift while annoying wasn't anything new to her.

She briefly scanned the bar, noticing a large cluster of people down the bottom end waiting for her attention. Mary handed the change over to her last customer before making her way to the other side to serve the loud bunch that she was pretty sure would give a football team a run for their money.

The dim light of the bar helped to cover the dark circles under her eyes from pulling so many late shifts and the smell of stale booze made her stomach churn as she pulled Leroy is usual pint with a forced smile.

"Thanks, Sister." He nodded as he handed over the cash, "Hand us a packet of those chips as well?"

Mary turned, grabbing the packet he was pointing towards when she noticed Jason lurking in the corridor out back. She frowned slightly as he began rustling around where they kept their coats, he looked shifty with his shoulders hunched over as the rustling continued, his hand moving Alfie's jacket to the side a little.

"Oi, Lady!" Leroy's voice brought back her attention, "Am I getting those anytime tonight?"

Mary smiled sheepishly before turning back to the bar and handing the chips over to Leroy. He grumbled a thank you and collected his change and disappeared back to his seat.

Alfie came back half way through the mad rush and helped her with the last of it, his shirt a little damp at the bottom from changing the barrel. Mary's mind was still on Jason though and on trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Hey, did you see Jason back there?" She asked Alfie as he finished serving his last customer.

He frowned, "I thought he was in his office like he normally is when we are doing all the hard work."

Mary didn't reply.

Something was definitely wrong here.

Graham showed up an hour later and the bar fell silent at the Sheriff's entrance. He nodded friendly to the patriots as he made his way over to the bar. Mary could tell something was wrong by his demeanour, the Sheriff's lips pressed together in a thin line with his brow furrowed.

He came up to her, placing his hands on the bar, "Mary, nice night." He smiled but even through her headache Mary frowned.

"Graham, what are you doing here? We didn't call you?"

Graham shook his head, "Might I speak with you alone?"

"Why?" Mary asked, Graham's cryptic statement wasn't helping her, "What's wrong?"

"I got a call from an anonymous tip tonight." Graham sighed, one hand rubbing his forehead like he was still trying to make sense of it, "Someone saw you place a large wad of money into your bag. They had reason to believe it was from the till."

Mary's jaw dropped, "I didn't. I've been at the bar all night."

"I know but I have to check it out." Graham explained, "Especially considering you have form for stealing. I'm going to need to check your bag, Mary."

The bartender nodded mutely, too stunned to speak as she led Graham over to where her bag and coat where hanging up. Graham placed a hand on her arm in the hopes of offering a small amount of comfort as he took her bag and opened it.

"I didn't take anything, Graham. I work here, I'm not dumb enough." Mary said as Graham rooted around inside her bag. He looked up at her, eyes filled with regret as he pulled out a significant wad of cash held together by an elastic band.

"I didn't… That's not…"

Graham placed her bag on the floor and grabbed his cuffs from his belt, "I have to arrest you, Mary. You know that. I'll take you to the station and ask you some questions. We will get to the bottom of it, I swear."

Graham could see the change in the woman instantly, the hard exterior she presented to the world was firmly in place as she locked her jaw and looked him squarely in the eyes. Graham didn't have a choice as he cuffed one wrist and turned her round so her back was facing him to secure the other.

"Nothing bad will happen. It's just a misunderstanding, okay? I believe you, Mary." Graham said softly hoping she understood that he was simply following procedure. She had never stolen to benefit herself before, and never anything quite so substantial and Graham only hoped he could get to the bottom of this before Emma skinned him alive for arresting her roommate and Mary closed up any more than she already had.

Mary didn't fight as Graham led her out to the police car and put her in the back, a crowd already gathering outside the bar at this latest piece of town gossip.

Instead her eyes were focused on one person. Jason.

She didn't know why but she knew this was something to do with him.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts? Let me know!

Please review? They mean so much to me and keep me writing! Thanks!

Next chapter includes: Snowing meeting! And a nice Graham/Emma moment for you all


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Charming's fairytale name is going to be James in this story to make it easier to separate everything, it also really annoys me that he doesn't have two names in the show like everyone else does.

Thanks for the reviews! You guys make my day

Enjoy!

/

Mary had held her tongue for as long as she could and as a result the car ride to the station was quiet and tense. Graham had to do his job, she could understand that but she was being set up and for god only knows what reason. Mary made sure her carefully constructed walls were in place as Graham grabbed her arm and eased her out of the car, the cold air caused her to shiver and Mary wished she had picked up her jacket from the bar before Graham had arrested her.

For a crime she didn't commit.

She had stolen before, she wasn't denying that but never for herself and never without a reason. Yet, here she was being hauled into the station like they were already arranging to lock away the key.

No, Mary thought, Graham might be her friend but there was no way in hell she was going to take this lying down.

"Graham, this is ridiculous!" Mary all but shouted as the Sheriff led her into the room. Two people were already there and both raised their head at the scene Mary was causing. Emma's eyes met those of her roommate's with confusion, "You can't just manhandle me into a cell because you got a phone call!"

"Graham?" Emma questioned, standing up from her desk as Graham led Mary over to the cell in the corner, placing her inside. He unlocked the cuffs and removed them from her wrists as Mary brought her right hand up to rub at the skin with her left.

"Mary, you have to calm down." Graham said, shutting and locking the cell door behind her, "I can't help you if you're being defensive."

Mary scoffed, "I'm being defensive because I haven't done anything wrong!" Her hands gripped the bars as she took in the three people facing her. Graham's eyes were filled with remorse as he leaned back against the desk. Emma was frowning, clearly troubled at not knowing what was currently happening.

It was the stranger in the room that caught Mary off guard though, he was looking at her and had been from the moment she first saw him. His blue eyes seeming to have several conflicting emotions dancing across them, as he crossed his arms over his chest they seemed to settle on pain.

There was something about him that Mary couldn't place, a burning sensation in her heart and a lightness in her stomach.

"Graham, can you please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Emma's voice cut through Mary's thoughts as her roommate demanded answers.

Graham turned to Emma and sighed, "I got a call from someone saying they had reason to believe Mary had stolen from Sultan's tonight. No name or number but I had to check it out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the wad of cash that he had found in her bag and placed it on the desk, "She had this in her purse so I had to bring her in."

"In handcuffs?" Emma replied tartly.

"I already told you I didn't do this." Mary chimed in, "I'm being set up; it has to be a set up."

"Surely we don't need to lock her in there?" The stranger spoke for the first time and Mary found herself gripping the bars tighter at the sound of his voice, tight and controlled.

Graham scrubbed a hand over his face, "I don't like it any more than you guys do but I have to do this by the book. I'm sorry."

Mary rested her head against the bars, "This is ridiculous." She mumbled, "I _so_ don't need this tonight."

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, when she opened them again she could see Graham standing in front of her cell offering her a bottle of water through one of the bars. Mary frowned in confusion.

"It's to help with the hangover," he explained, "Jesus, when did you start drinking to be hungover at 10pm on a Friday night?"

Mary took to bottle eagerly, her throat feeling like sandpaper, "I thought you wanted to talk about my supposed felony not my drinking habitats?"

Graham eyed her cautiously as she opened the bottle and took a long gulp, "You know I have to do this. You've got form for stealing."

"Twice!" Mary exclaimed, "And it was never about me, you know that."

"Emma, why don't you go and grab Mary something to eat? I'm sure she hasn't eaten all day." Graham asked his deputy with a pleading look.

Emma's eyes narrowed, "You're trying to get rid of me?"

"I can't have you near this. She is your roommate so it's a conflict of interest." Graham explained, "Please go and grab her some food and I promise to have this sorted out before you return. I don't want to keep her here anymore than you do."

Emma did not look pleased in the slightest, her eyes looking back at Mary. The woman in the cell gave her a small nod as if to say it was okay before Emma relented and grabbed her jacket. She threw one last death glare at Graham before heading out of the station.

"Okay, Mary. This is David Nolan, David meet Mary." Graham gestured between them, "David works here now and we both just want to get to the bottom of this but I can't do that if you're being defensive. You've got to help me out, Mary otherwise I'm going to have to charge you."

Mary paused for a moment, her eyes drifting back to David. He was certainly handsome and Mary found herself drawn to the small scar on his chin, wondering how he got it and why he was still looking at her like he wanted to embrace her and protect her from harm at the same time.

She looked back to Graham and nodded once, her hand releasing the bars. She knew it was better to help the Sheriff than fight against him and she definitely didn't want to spend a night in this cell if she could avoid it.

"I didn't do it, Graham. I swear." Mary said, her voice softer now, "You know me, I wouldn't be dumb enough to steal from my boss and even if I was I wouldn't go for a small wad of cash when I know the code to the safe. I would take it all or nothing."

"I know, I'm not saying it makes any sense but we will figure it out." Graham's eyes were kind as he spoke, "You said you were set up, do you know who?"

Mary crossed her arms over her chest, "Jason was out by the coats earlier while I was tending the bar. I thought he looked shifty but I didn't think anything of it. He would have had time to put that money in my bag though."

"Your boss?" Graham asked, "Why would he want to frame you?"

"He's pissed at me because I won't sleep with him." The statement came out harsher than Mary intended but it was the only reason she could think of as to why Jason would do such a thing. He always hinted at it, about wanting 'some fun' and Mary brushed him off every time. Sometimes she pretty much insulted him so of course he would start to get annoyed at her rebuffs eventually.

"What?!" All eyes went to David at the outburst, the man's hands clenched into fists.

"You alright there, mate?" Graham eyed his friend warily.

David looked over at Graham and unclenched his hands although Mary could still see tension in his shoulders and in the way his jaw was set, "I just don't think men should treat women that way."

"I can handle it most of the time." Mary replied, "I'm not exactly a damsel in distress type but I guess after a while that many knock backs would annoy anyone."

Graham sighed and went over to the cell unlocking the door, "I'm not doing this, I'm not locking you up without concrete proof."

He gestured for Mary to walk out of the cell and motioned to the chair next to Emma's desk. Mary sat down cautiously as Graham returned to his seat leaning against the desk with his arms folded, "I don't understand what's happening but I really didn't do this."

"No, she didn't." Another voice chimed in causing all the heads in the room to look at the newcomer, "Because she was with me all day. She wouldn't have had time to steal so much as a packet of nuts."

Graham nodded, "Alfie."

"Sheriff." Alfie returned, tipping an imaginary hat in Graham's direction, "This is crazy and I'm not letting you treat her like a common criminal."

"You're giving her an alibi?" Graham asked.

Alife simply nodded, "Damn straight I am."

"I'll need a statement." Graham informed him as he held up a piece of paper from the desk behind him.

Alfie outstretched his hands wide, "What do you think I'm here for? The company?"

Graham shook his head and walked over to Alfie, ushering him out of the room, "Look after Mary would you, David? With any luck we can have her sleeping off that hangover at home in no time."

David nodded as the Sheriff took Alfie into another room to take his statement. Mary's eyes were on his, the burning sensation in her chest still present.

"So, you're the coma patient everyone is talking about?" She asked with a smile.

David seemed on edge, like he was wrestling with a million thoughts in his head, "And you must be Emma's roommate?"

"I normally make a better first impression."

He smirked and Mary swore her heart skipped a beat, "This one will definitely be memorable."

"Do I know you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry, it's just this feeling I have. Like we've met before."

His face paled at that and Mary couldn't understand how she could read a perfect strangers' facial expressions that well. "You tell me?"

She frowned, "Well I can't have. You've been in a coma for a long time, right? I must just be overtired. I don't get a lot of sleep."

"Because of your boss?"

"I told you, I can handle it."

His brow furrowed, "You shouldn't have to."

"Well aren't you a real Prince Charming."

David seemed to freeze at the statement, his eyes wide, "What did you…"

He was cut short by the sound of Graham and Alfie bustling down the hallway and back into the room, "Okay, Mary you can go home now. Alfie's statement covers it and along with our conversation earlier I think it's a pretty open and shut case of a mistaken anonymous tip."

Mary slapped her hands on her knees and rose from the chair, "Don't worry about it, Sheriff. Once a thief always a thief, right?"

She stretched out her arms in front of her and picked up the water bottle Graham had given her before breezing past him. Graham's hand reached out to grab her arm haltering her process.

"What's that?" He asked, turning her arm to get a better look at her bicep. Mary looked down in confusion before seeing the brown tinted mark on her skin that Jason had left a few days before when he roughly grabbed her.

Her eyes met Graham's and she felt David stiffen behind her, "I must have knocked it the other day unpacking the delivery."

"These look like finger marks." Graham replied, eyes like steel.

Mary shrugged off his hand, "I'm fine, Sheriff."

"If you make a statement I can sort this out for you. It's Jason, isn't it?"

"And I'll lose my job in the process." Mary added.

"Mary…"

"I said I can handle it." She replied vehemently.

Graham's eyes bore into hers, "And normally I'd agree but he has never acted on his anger before now."

Mary shook her head, "Please drop it, Graham. It was nothing, I swear."

She took one last look at David and instantly knew it was a bad idea. There was storm raging in his eyes that gave Mary chills and in that moment he looked… dangerous. Like the man was about to go to war over a bruise on her arm. The intensity of the gaze threw her and suddenly the air seemed too thin.

Mary tore her eyes away from David as she walked over to Alfie. The taller man threw an arm over her shoulder, tucking her into his side as he led her out of the station.

It took all the strength she had not to look back at the man she had met only moments ago.

Somehow she knew if she did look back he'd still be staring at her.

…

James watched his wife walk away from him and out the station as he stared after her. His blood was boiling beneath his skin and he desperately wanted to hit something, to voice his outrage at the world Regina had cast them into and what it had done to his Snow.

His wife. Beautiful, strong, fierce.

Hurt.

There was a sharp ache in his chest as he thought back to the bruise marring her skin, a brownish yellow finger shaped impression on her that should never have been allowed to happen. That he should have never allowed to happen.

She was _his_. To protect and love and cherish and with everything in him he was going to get her back. He'd fight anything put in front of him, sacrifice whatever was needed because Mary was not Snow and if she was in there somewhere then he'd find her.

He'd always find her.

James was still watching the space where she left the room with a steely gaze as he thought about the woman who looked so much like his wife but didn't know him. Regina must have taken great pleasure in this, making Snow an echo of her former self. She was as cynical and closed off as she was when James first met her and he hated it, the defeat in her eyes and the hopelessness she carried on her shoulders.

"Are you okay, David?" Graham's voice broke through his thoughts, the Sheriff's eyes looking down at his hands worriedly. James followed his gaze to see his hands gripping the edge of the desk he was leaning against with a furious grip, his knuckles white from his force. James let go of the wood, fingers aching as he relaxed his grip.

His eyes met Graham's, "She shouldn't have to go through that." James' voice was tight, "She doesn't deserve…"

He couldn't find the words to finish his sentence, shaking his head instead.

Graham's eyes softened as he took a step towards James, "I know. No woman should but she won't make a statement and we have no proof to do anything about it." He looked just as hopeless as James felt.

"I want to punch him," James admitted, "Hell, I want to do a lot worse than punch him."

To James' surprise Graham laughed, "Jason is a brute. I don't think anyone would stop you." He mused, "But I'd have to arrest you and you've basically just confessed. I really don't want to lock up one of my deputies however honourable his intentions might be."

James hated that Graham was right and getting locked up for teaching that low life a lesson wouldn't help Snow or anyone else for that matter. What he needed to do was get his wife back as quickly as possible because then it would be a lot easier to get her away from her boss.

He had to do it soon though because he wasn't letting her spent another second there than he had to.

He made a mental note to talk to Henry about his theories on how to break Snow from her curse because he was fairly certain that reading her their story wasn't going to cut it.

Gods, how he missed her.

Having her so close to him, teasing him about being a Prince Charming, it almost felt like Snow. But she didn't remember and he couldn't tell her because she'd think he was crazy.

He swore softly under his breath.

"It's going to be okay," Graham said gently putting a hand on his shoulder and James figured he must have heard the swear word and assumed it was about Jason, "Mary's tough. She has some pretty thick walls as I'm sure you noticed. She knows how to stand her ground."

"How long has she been so…" James trailed off.

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, "Lost?" he supplied, "As long as I can remember really, as long as I've known her. She's not a bad person, she just doesn't seem to care about a lot, it's almost like she's just switched off. She doesn't believe in anything… good, you know?"

That wasn't what James wanted to hear.

"That's why she's closed off?"

Graham nodded, "I picked her up for stealing a few times but it was never about her. The first time was to give some food to these kids who had been sleeping rough so I let her off with a warning. The second time was a couple of bottles of alcohol from the bar but I don't think it was stealing so much as she was too drunk to remember to pay for them."

James felt a new surge of hatred for the Evil Queen, "And now this?"

"She didn't do this, I'm certain." Graham stated, "Why do you think I let her go even though Alfie was clearly lying with his statement?"

"He lied?"

"He said she was with him the entire day at the bar but that's impossible because they're the only two who work there so if she was never out of his sights then at some point they would have left a busy bar full of people without anyone to tend it. Jason never serves his customers, he likes to sit in his office instead." Graham explained with a scowl.

James nodded and was silently thankful that even in this world Graham was still looking out for them, "I want her to be happy, it isn't meant to be like this."

" _Charming?" Snow's voice called to him in the darkness of their room, one hand on his arm, "James!"_

 _He was put in an instant, barely making out her figure next to him from the light the moon had cast into their room, his eyes were worried, scanning her face as he reached out for her._

" _Snow?" His voice was worried and impatient, "What's wrong? The baby?"_

 _He just about saw the shake of her head as her hand found his and guided it to her rounded stomach, palm flat against her belly._

 _James' eyed his wife questioningly but she merely smiled._

 _Then he understood._

 _A small flutter beneath his palm had his eyes going wide. He looked over to Snow, a smile on her face. "Is that…"_

 _Another flutter again his palm._

" _Our child." She finished with a nod of her head._

 _He smiled, "Our child."_

 _James leaned over to kiss her softly, his lips finding hers with ease as their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Another flutter against his fingers pulled them apart as James gave chuckle, "As impatient as your mother." He muttered towards her stomach._

 _Snow rested her hand over his, "With her father's tact."_

"You like her?" Graham concluded with a smirk, "Of course, you're taken with our Miss Blanchard, aren't you."

You have no idea, James though bitterly.

"I just hate seeing her… or anyone so defeated." He replied hoping to play this off because he really didn't want to talk to Graham – who used to be his best friend but was now barely a friend at all – about the feelings he had for his wife, whom know knew was his wife.

It was all too complicated.

Graham's grin wasn't reassuring, "If you say so, but just so you know Mary isn't the type to let anyone sweep her off her feet. You'd have better luck slaying a dragon."

James quirked an eyebrow.

If only Graham knew.

…

The wind was picking up and the street was deserted, not that Graham was surprised considering it was nearing on midnight. David had said he would take the night shift and call Graham if there was a problem and Graham tried to protest but he got the impression that whatever was troubling his friend, David would be getting much sleep tonight and Graham had to admit he was exhausted, especially with all the late night visits to the Mayor's house recently.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, not wanting that feeling of dread to curl into his gut like it normally did when he thought about Regina.

So instead he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and crossed the street to head home. A familiar yellow bug stopped him in his tracks though, or rather the occupant inside the familiar yellow bug.

Emma.

She hadn't come back since Graham had sent her away under the pretence of getting Mary something to eat but she had of course seen right through that excuse. Now it seemed she had taken refuge in her car, sitting in the driver's seat seemingly interested in whatever was in her lap. Those blonde curls tumbling down her face.

Graham was struck by how different she looked like this. When she didn't know anyone was watching her.

Like a chunk of her armour had been abandoned along with that red leather jacket of hers which he could see thrown onto the backseat as he approached the vehicle.

He didn't know what he was doing or why but Graham knew he couldn't just walk passed her.

His fingers tapped on the passenger side window as he crouched down so Emma could see his face. She looked startled for a moment before seeing who it was. She let out an inaudible sigh as she leaned over and pushed open the door.

Graham caught it easily with his hand and stood up a little straighter, "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Emma frowned at the question before realising he was looking pointedly at her car, "I just needed some space and it didn't feel right going back to the apartment while Mary was in lock up."

"We released her less than an hour ago. She had an alibi and it checked out, I'm sure she is already at home by now." Graham replied hoping to bring her some comfort in that knowledge.

The blonde nodded, "Thanks for telling me."

There was that armour back in place.

Graham sighed before climbing into the passenger seat of Emma's little bug and closing the door behind him. He turned slightly in his seat to face his deputy who was looking at him like he had lost it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He merely shrugged, "It was getting cold out there."

"So go home?" Emma asked sarcastically.

Graham smirked, "I'm good now, this central heating is working wonders." He joked and felt a small victory at seeing the small smile Emma tried to cover, "What's going on?"

"I was just worry about Mary."

The Sheriff shook his head, "What's _really_ going on?"

Emma sighed and gave him a weary look, "I'm just not used to it, okay? Getting involved in other people's lives and caring about what happens to them. I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"You're here for Henry." Graham reminded her gently.

"Yeah but what right do I have?" Emma asked, "I gave him up, I was so determined not to screw him up and now I'm back in his life and I don't know how to give him want he wants."

Graham frowned, "He wants to know his mother."

"He wants a family." Emma corrected, "He wants his happily after ever."

"And you don't know how to give him that when you're not even sure if you have one?" Graham summarised as he understood Emma's train of thought.

The blonde next to him sighed, "I know I don't have one. Mary is right, happy endings don't exist. It's a bunch of bullshit and the closest I got to believing in that stuff landed me in jail and pregnant and having to go through that alone."

Graham paused at her admission because this was as much information Emma had ever shared and he didn't want to ruin it. She was trusting him and Graham found his heart speed up at the thought.

"I don't know what you went through, Emma and no one can change your past but you have a chance to change things with Henry." Henry started softly, "Maybe you don't start with a happy ending? Just spend time with him, be his mother. I think you want that just as much as he does, whether you're ready to admit that or not."

Emma frowned, "What makes you so sure?"

The Sheriff gave her a smile, "You're still here, you could have driven off tonight but you didn't." He reasoned, "Then there's that." He continued, pointing to Henry's storybook opening in her lap, "You're reading his book. It seems to me you're already thinking about that happy ending of yours."

"They're just stories."

"All stories about based on reality, right?" Graham replied, "It just depends what you take away from them."

Emma snorted, "You sound like Henry."

"He's a good kid." Graham smiled.

"He thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character."

"He's a good kid with an excellent imagination." He amended with a smirk, "I'd be proud if I had his unwavering faith in heroes and happy endings. I'd say he gets that resilience from you."

That brought a smile to Emma's face.

In that moment Graham could see her looking more like a proud mother than a flight risk.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Please review! You guys are awesome and they really keep me going! Thanks!

Next chapter includes: Regina decides something has to be done about Emma and James and Henry devise a risky plan to wake up Snow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is James to help separate everything out later on plus it annoys me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for the reviews! You guys never fail to make me smile

Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's an important one!

/

James made his way to children's playset down by the edge of the beach as per Henry's request. The boy had seen James in Granny's that morning and when Regina was distracted by arguing with Ruby over how they cooked their eggs Henry had seen the opportunity to rush over to James and whisper urgently as he walked past the table James was sitting at with his morning coffee.

" _Gramps, meet me after school. The playset down near the beach, you'll know it when you see it. We need to talk about Operation Cobra."_

And with that he was off again, returning to Regina's side before she noticed his absence. James didn't even question it as he made his way to the structure, the waves crashing into the sand as he walked down the beach. Henry was right, he knew it instantly. The playset was designed like a castle and it didn't take a genius to figure out this is what remained of his and Snow's home in this world. They'd walked up the beach outside their home so many times and to see the once grand castle reduced in such a way caused James to frown.

Just another like victory for Regina.

"Gramps!" Henry's voice called out to him as he saw his grandfather approaching. The boy was up in a second and barrelled over to James as fast as his legs could carry him. James barely had time to realise Henry didn't plan on slowing down and crouched down as the boy flew into his grandfather's arm.

Henry hugged him fiercely, his arms around James' neck and the Prince felt a pang in his chest at missing this with both Henry and Emma. He hugged the boy back just as strongly as Henry was clinging to him, taking comfort in the fact that all of his family wasn't lost here.

James released Henry after a moment seeing a wide grin on his face, "I can call you that, right? I should have probably asked first but…"

"Of course you can call me that, Henry." James cut in, "Maybe only when we are alone for now though, okay?"

He nodded eagerly, "Our secret, Gramps." He agreed as James stood up and Henry led him over to the castle that was once his home.

"You lived here," Henry replied, "Well not here exactly but you lived in a castle in a similar place back in the Enchanted Forest."

James nodded, "It was a bit bigger than one."

"Will I get to see it one day?" Henry asked with hopeful eyes, "We can ride horses and you can teach me how to use a sword. Emma as well."

James looked down at his grandson and tried not to fall to his knees because this is what it came down to for Henry. He wanted a family, a proper one where he could learn how to be a Prince and had a mom that liked spending time doing things with her son. James' chest ached for the boy whose green eyes were staring into his own.

He nodded firmly, "I would love that." He smiled and with everything in him he was going to make sure Henry got his wish.

The boy seemed appeased by his answer, "We need to get Emma to break the curse. That's what's meant to happen I just don't know how yet. I've given her the book, we need to make her believe."

"Henry," James started cautiously, "Emma doesn't have faith like you do, she isn't ready and I won't force her into it until she wants to hear it. She is my daughter before she is the saviour."

Henry sighed and climbed to sit in his usual spot on the play castle, "I know. How can she bring back the happy endings if she doesn't believe in her own?"

James was stunned by his perceptiveness for a moment, "We'll help her find it." He decided.

"She thinks her parents abandoned her, maybe that's how we get her to believe. You found her again, even if you can't tell her yet you can be there for her then when she understands the truth she'll believe." Henry exclaimed and James had to admire the boy's optimism considering he felt like everything was slipping out of his control right now.

He nodded, "Let me worry about Emma, I think I know how to help her with those walls. It's Snow I need your help with."

Henry's head snapped up at the idea of being able to help his grandfather in anyway and James felt pride at the fact that this boy shared his blood.

"I found her, or I suppose she found me." James smiled, "But she doesn't remember and I need to wake her up as soon as possible. It's important."

He couldn't explain why it was so important to wake up Snow because he didn't want Henry to know about Jason. He was too young for that and it wasn't a burden James wanted anyone else to bare, his grandson was dealing with enough.

"True Love's Kiss." Henry said suddenly, "It worked before, you woke her from the sleeping curse and when she drank that potion you kissed her and she remembered you. That has to be it. You have to kiss her."

James briefly wondered just how much of their story was in this book of Henry's. He would have to ask the boy if he could read it at some point.

He mulled Henry's plan over in his mind and logically it made sense and James had entertained that same idea in the back of his mind himself. The problem was that it had been 28 years and James wasn't sure just how deeply Regina's magic was seated in his wife.

He had to do something though because Snow was living a lie and could be in danger. Their love had worked before, it had led them to each other and had allowed them to save each other and maybe it would work again. He just needed her to remember something; anything that would bring Snow to the surface.

No, if he had faith in anything it was their love.

It had worked before.

It had to work again.

…

Regina was careful as she slipped out of the bed, her feet touching the plush carpet as she sat up and reached for her robe. The silk felt cool against her skin as she wrapped the material around her frame and stood up, keeping an eye on Graham who was still asleep on his stomach facing away from her.

That didn't surprise her.

She had made sure to supply the Sheriff with plenty of scotch before leading him into her bedroom tonight and it seemed to have the desired effect. Instead of Graham leaving at the first chance he got he had passed out shortly after their activities and hadn't moved seen. Regina made sure to lay there for a good half an hour to make sure he was definitely asleep before moving.

Her feet moved silently over to the other side of the room as Regina reached out to pull open the top left side draw of her dresser. It barely made a sound as it opened and she retrieved the item she wanted.

The box was small and wooden, emitting a soft glow into the darkness of her bedroom as Regina set it down on top of her dresser. She smiled as the soft sound of beating filled the room, her fingers running over the smooth edges of the box before opening it.

The soft red glow got a bit brighter but it still wasn't enough to so much as stir Graham from his sleep. The Mayor reached the heart from inside, its appearance resembling glass thanks to her preservation spell but it shone bright and pure all the same.

A heart as pure as the man it belonged to.

The same man currently in her bed.

 _Her curse was coming and that meant there was only one thing left to do. Make sure Snow knew she had failed this time._

 _Regina and her knights stormed the castle and she was only a little taken back when neither Snow nor Charming met her attack in person. She used her magic to dispose of many of their guards like they were nothing and in the grand scheme of things they weren't. This was Regina's triumph, her happy ending._

 _She was already in the castle when she heard it. Snow's cry of pain. Normally this would have pleased Regina to no end but she had ordered her knights not to harm her step-daughter. Her fate was already decided. Charming however, was fair game._

 _This cry could only mean one thing. Snow was or had just given birth._

 _Not something Regina considered but she supposed taking the child and raising it as her own in this new world would serve as enough punishment._

" _Your Majesty!" The voice was familiar and Regina smirked at the hateful tone. She spun round, cape flapping behind her to face the noble Huntsman._

 _Regina smirked, "Well, look who became a sheep."_

" _If you want them, you'll have to kill me first." He vowed, bow raised as he took a steady breath._

" _Kill you? Why would I do a thing like that?" Regina asked walking towards him like he was her next prey, "I have a much better use for you, dear."_

" _Do your worst."_

 _She admired his bravery, "You really would die for them, wouldn't you Huntsman? A man who once preferred animals over people, you held such promise."_

 _The Huntsman held firm, "They saved me."_

 _Regina nodded, "And now you'll get to sacrifice yourself for them."_

 _He shot an arrow straight at her heart but Regina caught it in her hand with ease before using her magic to toss the bow aside. She strode over to him as he stared her down, her hand reaching into his chest as she tore his heart out. The Huntsman gasped in pain as she held it in the palm of her hand, "Your sacrifice will be in vain."_

 _With her free hand she threw the Huntsman against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Regina smiled as she secured his heart in a small wooden box that one of her knights was holding._

 _It wasn't until she found Snow and Charming she realised she was wrong. His sacrifice wasn't in vain, it was to give Charming time to get the baby to safety._

Regina had considered her options carefully before deciding on this course of action. The bottom line was she need Emma Swan gone and if that wasn't going to happen then she needed to at least be under Regina's control.

Much like Graham was.

That's why he was the perfect man for the job. Not only was he close to Emma as to not arouse suspicion but the Huntsman had some experience in these matters and with Regina pulling his strings there was no way he would fail her this time.

Regina moved to sit on the edge of her bed, Graham's heart still in her hand, "You're going to do something for me, Sheriff." She said softly, pulling at strings she knew Graham had no choice but to follow, "You're going to fix a little problem. Emma Swan. You can take your time, make sure no one suspects anything and when you're alone you're going to reach into your jacket and pull out a very special knife. I want you to take that knife and use it to bring me her heart. You will bring me the heart of Emma Swan."

Graham shifted slightly in the bed but otherwise made no movement. Regina smiled knowing the idea was in place, like a compulsion Graham wouldn't even understand what he was going until he brought the heart to her and she had added it to her collection.

Whoever controlled the heart controlled the person.

And soon Regina would have Emma's as well as Graham's.

She reached into the pocket of her robe for the knife she had put there before Graham had come over. She made a trip to her vault that morning to get the dagger already coated in magic that would allow Graham to take out Emma's heart. She grabbed Graham's jacket from where it was resting on the footboard of her bed, tucking the knife into one of his inside pockets. He would find it when the time was right.

Regina couldn't help but feel the irony.

Giving Graham back the dagger she had given him to carve out Snow White's heart. Only this time, he wouldn't be able to refuse her command.

…

To say Mary had been having a bad week was an understatement and even though she had insisted to Emma that she was fine, Mary wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for about a week.

Jason hadn't mentioned her arrest when she turned up for work the next day even though the shock on his face was plain as day. She wanted to confront him and demand to know what the hell his problem was but she knew she would never do it. That would make her life very difficult at work and she couldn't afford to lose her job. So annoyingly everything came to a standstill at the bar. Alfie was the ever helpful friend and tried to keep her and Jason out of each other's way as much as possible. Other than a few death glares and the odd comment she had been fairly lucky with Jason's attitude towards her.

She wasn't sure if it was guilt or confusion about what happened at the station but Mary was simply thankful it seemed to give him the incentive to back off for a while.

Mary ran her fingers through her bangs, sweeping them to the side as she collected the boxes from the back that Alfie had already broken down for her. She shivered as she stepped out of the back door with the boxes tucked under her arms. The weather was definitely taking a turn of the worst in Maine and she wouldn't be surprised if that got the first sightings of snow before the month was out.

She carried the boxes out to the large industrial recycle bin they kept out back and lifted the lid with one hand, throwing the boxes into the trash with the other. Mary briefly caught sight of the bruise on her upper arm and was thankful to see the mark fading, in a few more days it would be gone completely.

"Hi." A voice from behind her made her jump and in her haste to turn round she let go of the lid she was still holding, the plastic banging against the base as it shut.

David was standing a few feet away with a sheepish smile on his face and Mary had to frown a little at why the newest deputy was there.

"David." She greeted, "You aren't here to arrest me again, I hope."

He laughed and Mary found herself drawn to the sound, his face light and relaxed. He looked so handsome like that.

Where had that come from?

Mary pushed that thought to the back of her mind, refusing to acknowledge it.

"I just wanted to check on you." David replied, "Make sure everything was okay."

Mary sighed, "I told you, I'm fine." She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "I do have to get back to work though." She did not want this conversation and thought she had made her escape as she turned and heading back inside when she heard David's voice from behind her.

"Do you believe in other lives?" The question threw her and she stopped in her tracks.

She turned to face him, "What?"

He rubbed his jaw, "Other lives? Do you believe that there is more to you than what you know?"

"Are you on medication? Because you might want to get someone to check that out for you." Mary laughed.

David took a step towards her, "I'm being serious. I know it's weird but do you think it's possible we could have met before?"

Mary frowned, "Listen, David. Other lives and stuff, that's not… I don't…"

He nodded softly, "How long have you been working here?"

Another random question and Mary paused, "I don't know. Years, I guess. For as long as I can remember."

"It's that odd?" He pressed, "You can't remember how long you've been here?"

She squinted trying to recall but she couldn't, her mind going hazy. That was odd.

"And maybe if you can't remember how long you've worked here it might be possible that you could have had another life? You just can't remember it?"

Mary thought for a moment, "I guess it's possible."

"And if you were happy in this other life, you'd want to remember it." David replied, stepping a smaller step towards her than last time.

Mary shook her head, "Happy endings aren't real."

"What if they could be?" He sounded distant and his voice was strained, like what he was saying was causing him pain.

For some reason Mary hated the thought of this man feeling any ounce of pain.

"They aren't." Mary insisted, "This is the real world and it's horrible sometimes but it's the only we got have. The sooner we realise that the easier it gets to accept it."

His face looked torn, "No, we don't. We have to fight against it."

Mary wanted to say something although she wasn't sure what and all thoughts left her mind when David closed the gap between them with a determination she hadn't seen before. Mary was too stunned to react as his hands gripped her arms lightly, David crushed her body to his and his lips descended upon her own.

His lips were warm and soft and insistent. That was the first thing Mary registered as his lips moved over hers with a tenderness that Mary couldn't recall anyone ever possessing towards her. Her own lips were frozen in place, not responding no matter how much her heart was pounding or how much heat was pooling in the pit of her stomach.

The second thing she registered was that David Nolan, the handsome ex-comatose patient turned deputy was kissing her like his own life depended on it. Like he was holding his entire world in his hands as his lips ghosted over hers.

His eyes were shut while Mary's were open in shock, something coursing through her veins from where his hands were touching her bare skin.

One hand moved up to her hand, cradling it in his palm with the same gentleness as he had done everything else and Mary found herself wishing he hadn't just pulled his lips from hers even though that thought was completely irrational.

David's eyes were still closed like he was too afraid to open them, his forehead resting against hers, "Come back to me." He whispered into the space between their lips like a pray.

Mary felt a small spike of pain in her head as she pulled away from him, dazed and confused by what exactly has just happened.

He opened his eyes as she moved back, now searching her face for something. Mary didn't understand what.

She reacted on instinct.

Her hand came up, curling into a fist as she hit his jaw, hard, managing to knock him to the ground with a thump.

/

So what did you think? Thoughts?

It was never going to be that easy!

Please review? They mean the world to me thanks!

Next chapter includes: Regina's manipulation over Graham takes hold and a Mary/Emma conversation!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Charming's fairytale name is going to be James in this story to help separate everything and it annoys me everyone in Once gets two names and he doesn't.

You guys rock, thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy this chapter :P

/

Graham's head was pounding as he made it back to his apartment, throwing his jacket over the back of the couch. Normally he wouldn't have stayed that late, he wasn't even sure why he did but somewhere between Regina calling him over and the fourth – or was it the fifth? – drink things started to get a bit hazy.

His jacket hit the couch with a thud followed by a groan that Graham was fairly certain wasn't normal. He flipped the light switch on to his left and made a grab for the gun on his waistband when he recognised David who must have been lying on the couch in the dark. Graham's jacket was in his lap and he was now sitting up, looking at the Sheriff with a confused expression and a towel with what Graham assumed was ice pressed against his jaw.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Graham asked, momentarily forgetting his head as he came round the back of the couch, noticing no other injuries.

David sighed, "It's a long and fairly complicated story."

Graham took his jacket back and placed in on the small table in the corner of the room before perching himself on the end of the couch nearest to him by David's feet, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't want to know, trust me." David replied, sitting up a little straighter, "Let's just say I was an idiot and my plan didn't work anyway. I probably deserved this." He took the icepack off his chin and showed Graham the damage.

The Sheriff squinted, "Doesn't look that bad. Keep the ice on it and it probably won't even swell."

The man on the couch nodded and tried to smile but Graham could tell it didn't reach his eyes. In fact David looked more lost than anything else, "What were you doing? It's pretty late for you to be finishing at the station? I thought you weren't working tonight?"

"It's a long and fairly complicated story." Graham replied with a smirk.

"I'm not anywhere." David countered, feeling a triumph at using the Sheriff's words against him.

Graham sighed, "Have you ever done something that you know is wrong and you hate yourself for it but you can't seem to find a way out of it?"

"You're not confessing anything illegal here, right?"

"It's not that simple." Graham replied gravely, "I've messed up and that was fine before because it was just me but now… I think it's going to hurt people I care about."

David frowned like he was trying to solve the world's biggest mystery, "I don't know what it is you're struggling with but I know you're a good person. The fact you're considering other people's feelings proves that. You'll make the right choice, Graham. You always do."

Graham frowned at that, David had only known him for a few weeks. How could be possibly know that?

" _I gave the Queen my heart so she would spare Snow's." The Huntsman said, the guard lying unconscious on the ground at his feet. He had just freed James from the Queen's cell and the man had asked him to escape with him, "You have to find her. Go now! Run!"_

 _The Huntsman shoved James' sword in his direction and James took it but made no move to leave, "No, you saved my life and when I find Snow it will be because of the kindness you showed me today. I won't leave you at the Queen's mercy."_

 _The Huntsman shook his head sadly, "She has my heart. I'm already at her mercy."_

" _Then we'll get it back." James vowed, "We'll find Snow and I swear to you we'll get your heart. It's the least I can do."_

 _The sound of footsteps were fast approaching and The Huntsman looked over his shoulder, "You have to go!"_

 _James eyes darted around frantic, "Come with me? The choice is yours but you have to make it now."_

 _The Huntsman took a deep breath and looked around him one more time. What did he have to lose? "We can make it out through the south tunnels, it will lead us into the forest. We can lose them in the trees."_

 _The Prince nodded with a smile and raised his sword, "Then let's go."_

Graham gasped as the vision hit him with such force he had to reach a hand out to steady himself.

"Graham?" David asked, his voice concerned as he eyed the Sheriff warily.

He shook the vision off as quickly as it had come on, "I'm fine. Just a headache."

David's hand was outstretched towards him and for a brief second Graham saw leather rather than plaid. He recoiled off the couch, "I just need some air." He decided grabbing his jacket from the table, "I just need to…"

He was out the door before David could utter a single word.

Graham's feet took him to the station on autopilot, the light still on as he stepped inside which wasn't surprising consider Emma was still on shift. Graham felt ill and clammy and wondered if he was coming down with a virus or something because this definitely wasn't normal.

He stepped inside and was thankful the air in here wasn't too stuffy as he pulled at his collar and loosened his tie. Emma was sitting at her desk as she twirled a pen around her fingers. At the sound of his footsteps she looked up.

"Graham?" She asked, "You're not working tonight."

Graham didn't reply, he didn't think he could.

There was something in his chest, this sharp throbbing pain that had him wincing and a tumble of thoughts in his head that he couldn't make sense of.

Emma put the pen down and looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay? You don't look well."

Graham shook his head as Emma got up and came over to him. He took a few stumbling steps back, like keeping a distance from her was the safest option right now even though he didn't understand why.

"Hey, it's okay." Emma tried to calm him and stepped closer again, this time Graham didn't move. Emma moved a hand to his forehead, her eyes never leaving his as she placed her cool palm against his skin, "Jesus, Graham. You're burning up."

There was something bubbling under the surface of his skin, like it was trying to rip its way through. Graham rushed out of Emma's space, trying to put more space between him and her.

She needed to be afraid of him.

She needed to run.

But why?

" _My prey is beloved by all the kingdom. I need someone who won't be blinded by that. Someone without compassion. Someone who'll have no qualms carving a heart out and bringing it back for my collection." The Evil Queen commanded as he stood before her._

 _The Huntsman nodded once, "That's me."_

Graham gasped as another vision hit him, this one making no more sense than the last. What was happened to him?

Emma was watching him with a scared expression on her face but she hadn't moved from her spot and Graham was thankful.

"Did you take something?" Emma demanded, "We need to get you to a hospital. Graham, we need to get you checked out."

She started walking again and Graham threw a hand out to stop her, "No! Don't come any closer, don't come near me." He pleaded, "I can't…"

Emma stopped short as the desperation in his tone, "Okay, I'll stay over here." She agreed, "I'm going to call someone though, okay. I'm going to head to your office and use the phone. Just stay there."

She was gone in a second and Graham barely heard what she was saying over the turmoil in his head. There was something there, a niggle or an urge he wasn't sure but it was screaming inside him.

Graham gripped the edges of his jacket hoping to centre himself, the pain in his head becoming sharper. He didn't know why but he found himself reaching into the pocket like he was looking for something. His hand closed around a handle and pulled it out, a small knife with a wooden handle in his hand as his fingers curled around it.

No.

Emma.

She was in danger. From him.

Graham wanted to scream at her to run or at least run himself but he was rooted to the spot, his eyes focused on Emma like a wolf would stare down his prey.

His feet moved towards the office where she was on the phone.

" _You're not a knight, are you?" Snow White asked with a curious gaze._

 _The Huntsman looked at her, "What makes you say that?"_

" _Without fail every one of my father's men has offered me condolences. Except you."_

" _Please accept my condolences." He replied automatically before tugging at the collar of his armour._

" _And they all know how to wear armour." Snow pointed out, "She picked you to take me. Why?"_

" _I think you know."_

 _Snow nodded, "You're going to kill me."_

" _You have good instincts." He said as he pulled out a dagger from his belt._

It was the same dagger.

The one in his hand and the one in his vision.

He was at the doorway of the office now and his thoughts became clearer.

Retrieve Emma's heart.

No, carve it out of her chest.

Why?

" _She doesn't deserve to die." He stated but it was clear the Evil Queen had no interest in his opinion._

" _That's not up to you. I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have." The Evil Queen replied as she shoved her hand into his chest, pulling out his heart._

 _He gritted his teeth against the pain, "What… What are you going to do to me?"_

 _She kissed him, hard and cold._

" _You're now mine, my pet."_

For her.

The Evil Queen.

Regina.

Emma.

She was still on the phone and didn't realise his approach. Emma, he couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't.

He wasn't her puppet anymore and he'd die before he caused Emma any pain.

The screaming in his head was deafening, urging him into doing to Queen's bidding.

No, he was a good man. He had to be a good man.

Snow and James believed in him. Emma… their Emma.

Where had that thought come from?

The knife was still in his hand as he took a step through the door. Graham shook his head, eyes on the back of Emma's blonde head.

No.

"NO!" He all but screamed as he mustered what little strength he could manage to throw the knife across the room and as far from his hand as possible.

Emma turned to face him, scared and confused as he stood in the door looking down at his hands and breathing heavily.

No.

" _I don't understand, you aren't going to kill me?" Snow asked in a small voice._

 _The Huntsman stared at her, "Run!"_

Graham's eyes went wide. They weren't flashes, they were memories. His memories.

 _The Queen taking him to her bed chamber._

 _James in that cell._

" _Come with me?"_

 _The mission to retrieve his heart._

 _Snow had a tear on her cheek as James shoved it back into his chest. It stung but the fact he could feel anything made him grateful._

 _The night Emma was born._

" _I'll stall The Queen, get them to safety."_

 _James shook his head, "She'll kill you."_

" _This is more important. I'll happily die for this family, James. Just as you would."_

Graham emerged from the visions as a different man to the one that saw them. The Huntsman as much a part of him as Graham was.

James. Snow. Regina.

Emma hadn't moved but opened her mouth like she wanted to say something. Graham didn't give her the chance, he bolted from the room with a mumbled apology over his shoulder and a dumb-founded Emma in his wake.

…

Mary sighed as she curled up on the couch with a mug of tea in her hands, her feet tucked under her. It was early, but she had only just got off shift and her mind refused to shut down enough to allow her some sleep.

David.

That's where her thoughts kept leading and she knew it was because of the kiss they shared earlier. Well, shared wasn't the right word.

What was he playing at? Who went around kissing people they barely knew like their life depended on it?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Emma's entrance into the apartment, the door being slam shut behind her.

"Emma?" Mary asked, grabbing her friend's attention, "I thought you had the night shift?" She continued as Emma slumped down into the chair looking crestfallen.

"I closed up for the night. I'm… it's been a strange night." Emma replied rubbing a hand over her face.

Mary frowned, "How so?"

"I think Graham is sick or he's taking drugs because he came into the station tonight and his behaviour was definitely not normal." Emma explained and before Mary could reply she quickly began talking about, "I don't know, Mare… It was weird. He was sweating and being all cagey, he nearly had a heart attack when I got closer to him. It was freaking me out."

"Maybe he was overtired and stressed?" Mary suggested, "Call him tomorrow and I'm sure he'll be back to his old self again."

Emma knew her roommate was trying to make her feel better and she was thankful for it, "How come you're up so late?"

"David kissed me today."

Emma eyes went wide, "What?!"

"He came by to check on me and he ended up kissing me. It was really weird, Emma, it felt like I was his lifeline or something." Mary admitted, her eyes staring intently at her mug.

"Are you sure it didn't feel that way because you liked it?" Emma questioned.

Mary sighed, "I punched him."

"What?!"

"I didn't mean to, it was a reflex. He sprung it on me, we've barely had a conversation and suddenly he is kissing me like that." Mary reasoned, meeting Emma's eyes.

The blonde nodded, "Okay, so he kissed you and you punched him, then what happened?"

"I ran back inside and left him there."

"Because you were angry with him?" Emma assumed with a frown.

Mary shook her head, "Because I liked it."

"You lost me."

"Kissing him, I liked it. Which is ridiculous because I know there is no happily ever after and this is heading for disaster and if I allowed myself to go down this path then I would be an idiot."

Emma nodded, "Okay but if you liked it then I think your heart is probably trying to tell you something."

"That doesn't mean I have to listen."

"No," Emma allowed, "But you liked it. And I guarantee that means you'll want to do it again."

…

James wasn't surprised when Henry turned up at Graham's door at around lunchtime with eager eyes and pushed himself into the apartment.

"So how did it go?" He asked as he took a seat at the table in the kitchen, "Does she remember?"

James sighed because Henry looked so damn hopeful, "No, True Love's kiss didn't work."

Henry's face fell, "But it always works."

"Not this time, Buddy," James replied as he joined his grandson at the table, "She doesn't believe in love or happy endings here so she can't believe in ours."

"What are we doing to do, Gramps?"

James was about to answer although he had no idea what to say to comfort the boy when Graham burst through the front door looking a mess. His clothes were crumpled, his hair in different directions and James was sure there was mud on the bottom of his trousers.

"Graham?" He asked questioningly, one eyebrow raised.

The Sheriff took one look from him to Henry, who was watching the exchange with a confused look, and back to him again before looking James dead in the eye, "I'm going to say something and it might sound crazy but I need you to be honest with me."

James frowned, "I wouldn't lie to you."

"No, you never have." Graham replied, then a beat later he added one word: "James."

James eyes went wide, taking in the man before him.

Did he know? How could he? How did he manage to lift his curse?

James took a step towards him, "Huntsman?"

Graham sighed in relief and gave his old friend a small nod, "I think I prefer Graham, actually. As a name, I mean. Being raised by wolves meant I never really had a proper one in the Enchanted Forest."

James let out a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob as he enveloped his friend in a hug. Graham laughed as well as he embraced James, one hand patting his back.

"It's good to see you, Old Friend." James said as they pulled apart.

Graham nodded, "It's good to be seen, believe me."

Henry chose that moment to speak up, "This is perfect! We have another person in Operation Cobra and we are one step closer to defeating The Evil Queen."

James looked back at his grandson fondly, "We still don't have a plan, Henry. And Emma isn't ready to believe yet and even when she is we have no idea how she is meant to break the curse in the first place."

"I know but we can figure that out, Gramps." Henry replied with a smile.

"Gramps?" Graham said, his mind working in overdrive, "Emma's son, of course he's your grandson. Jesus, James it's been 28 years!"

James nodded, "I know but we're awake now and good will win. It has to do, we've all sacrificed too much to lose now."

Graham sighed, feeling sadness for his friend, "Everything you missed with Emma. Everything Regina has done to us here. James, Snow she's…"

"I know," The Prince sighed, "I tried to wake her up but it didn't work. Regina made sure she doesn't believe in love here nor does she have the hope she once did."

"If she doesn't believe in love then how are you going to wake her?" Graham asked knowing James well enough to know he'd want to wake his wife as soon as possible.

James ran a hand over the scar on his chin, "I'll get her to believe. I'll make her fall in love with me again if that's what it takes. Snow is in there somewhere and I will find her."

Henry smiled, "Hey, how did you wake up?" He asked Graham, "Did you get your happy ending?"

"I'm not sure about a happy ending but I'm pretty sure Emma had a lot to do with it." Graham explained, his eyes going to James'. "It was Regina, I don't understand how she did it; maybe she has magic here, but she sent me after Emma. She wanted her heart, James."

James eyes went wide, his stance rigid, "Graham…"

"I didn't hurt her." Graham cut in, moving to take a seat at the table next to Henry, "I was going to, I had the dagger. The same one Regina gave me to cut out Snow's heart but I was fighting it. I couldn't hurt Emma and that's when the visions started. My memories were coming back and as soon as I broke through I ran. She's safe, probably confused as hell but she is safe."

The Prince didn't relax but Graham could see the relief in his eyes, "Does she know who Emma is?"

Graham shook his head, "I don't think so. She sees her as a threat to her claim over Henry. I don't think she knows about the saviour but we both know she will find out soon enough."

"We can't let her get Emma." Henry exclaimed in horror.

James' heart clenched, "She won't because she isn't going to have any reason to suspect anything. Henry, I don't want to make you go back there and if I thought you were in danger I wouldn't let you but…"

Henry nodded, "She needs to believe you guys are still under the curse. It's okay, Gramps. She won't hurt me."

"We can't rush Emma into believing before she is ready but we have to help her get there. We also need to find answers as to how she is meant to break this curse. Henry, can you check your storybook? See if there are any clues?"

"I'm on it." He readily agreed before standing up and putting his backpack over one shoulder, "I'll go and get it from Emma right now and start looking. Don't worry, Gramps. We'll save our family." Henry rushed over to James and hugged him as James eagerly returned it.

When he released James Henry looked cautiously over to Graham as if debating something before flying over to him as well. His hands wrapped awkwardly around Graham's neck as he was still sitting at the table and as stunned as Graham was he returned it.

"Thanks for saving my mom." He whispered into Graham's ear.

The Sheriff held back a tear, "It was my pleasure, Henry."

And with that Henry left the apartment with a flutter of excitement that had both men chuckling.

"He's a good kid." Graham mused with a smile.

James nodded, "The best."

Graham looked over to his friend with a sigh, "I know that face. It's the one you used to get at the War Council Meetings. What's up?"

"Just thinking that if we can find Blue here she might have answers but of course she is under the curse so she won't remember knowing them anyway." James sighed in annoyance, resting his hands on the table.

"We'll beat this, James. We always do."

James shook his head, "Not always. The last time we went up against her I had to put my newborn into a wardrobe and gave my life so she could break this curse."

"That night's a bit fuzzy in my head still, the memories are becoming clearer though." Graham said softly, "And you're still here, still fighting. This is our family and we'll protect it."

The Prince paused, "It will become a war. Regina won't give up easily and if she has magic…"

"We'll be ready." Graham insisted, "Henry was given that book for a reason, he'll find something. Regina doesn't know we're awake which means we have time."

"She'll be expecting you to bring her Emma's heart." James reminded him.

Graham sighed, "Her orders were clear, I could take my time to make sure no one would suspect anything. We have a chance here."

James looked over at Graham and studied the face of the friend who stood beside him in battle before, "Any idea how I'm going to get my wife back? Last time I tried she punched me."

Graham held in a laugh, "So that's where the bruise on your jaw came from."

"Snow always did have a good right hook," James smiled, "And I guess history is repeating itself. At least it wasn't a rock this time."

"You'll get her back, James. You promised each other forever, remember? You just have to be the charming man she fell in love with."

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Please review? They mean so much to me

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: James being charming and some more father/daughter bonding.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Charming's name in this story is going to be James to help separate everything out later on plus it always annoys me that every other character in Once gets two different names except him.

Thanks again for the review! You guys are the best readers ever :P

Enjoy!

/

Emma hated mornings.

In her opinion they were the worst part of any day because who actually wanted to leave their bed and be productive? She would much rather bury herself into her covers and switch off her mind from all the weird events that had been happening lately.

Mainly with Graham.

She really wanted to stop thinking about Graham.

What Emma hated even more than mornings was having to leave her bed before the sun was even up but she knew what she had signed on for when Graham had offered her the job and if she was being honest she did really like it. There was something about the situation she was in now getting to know a son she never thought she'd have the chance to know and putting down roots that Emma didn't want to admit felt nice.

So when she got the call from Mr Gold about someone breaking into his shop Emma didn't let her annoyance at having to leave her bed show. This was her job and her responsibility as deputy to this town.

Responsibility.

Huh, not as scary as she first thought it would be.

Emma had called Graham and let him know about the situation and she was only mildly surprised when she heard David's voice on the other end of the line rather than the Sheriff's. After Graham's weird display in the office yesterday she was hardly shocked that he was avoiding her. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

It was still dark out when Emma reached Gold's shop, zipping up her jacket a bit further to protect herself against the chill. David was already there and waiting for her, leaning against the squad car he'd driven looking as tired as Emma felt.

She managed a smile as he saw her, "Did you speak to Gold?" She asked as she made her way over to him.

David stood up straighter, "Yeah, he is trying to figure out if anything is missing. Apparently he came here to sort through some new items when he opened the door and found one of the glass cabinets had been smashed and the back door was wide open."

Emma nodded, "Okay, let's clear the scene and see what went down."

David followed her lead as they went into the store. Emma went in first, gun raised in case the intruder was still about and David was close behind her with his gun in his hands as well. They swept the shop over with their eyes, each taking a different corner of the room.

Emma noticed the glass on the floor, it crushed underneath her boots as she walked over to the counter. Only one cabinet had been damaged which meant whoever broke in knew what they were looking for.

David seemed to notice the same thing, "This was planned." He commented.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what someone could want with one of Gold's trinkets though. They never seemed to look that expensive to me."

"Let's keep looking." David replied, "But the intruder seems to be long gone."

Emma couldn't help but agree with him as she scanned over the other items in the room, seeing them undisturbed. They worked in silence for a while, eyes cataloguing the damage and theories as to what had happened forming in their minds.

It shocked Emma how comforting this felt, the silence with David. It wasn't awkward and much like the first time that had meet when she had given him his badge Emma felt that same pull in her chest of comfort and safety. That was something she wasn't used to feeling and found it nothing short of irrational to feel it towards someone she barely knew.

She spoke just to ignore that feeling, "So you kissed my roommate?"

David's shoulders visible tensed, "Is this where I get a threatening speech?"

"Do you need one?" Emma countered but she already knew the answer. She could tell from the honesty he had showed her when they first met that he was a good person.

"I'd never hurt her, you know?" David replied after a moment, "I know that wasn't a smart move and I can't explain my actions. I just…" he trailed off.

Emma pressed him for more, "What?"

"Have you ever felt something you're not even sure you can describe?" He asked softly.

He had no idea. Emma simply nodded.

"That's why I kissed her."

It was the truth, Emma knew.

She nodded again, "Okay."

David stopped and looked over at her, "Okay." He nodded with a smile.

"I'm secretly rooting for you guys." Emma said quietly, her eyes looking anywhere but his face, "She deserves something good and I think you could be it."

David practically beamed at her, "I'll try to live up to your expectations."

"You'd better." She smiled across the dimly light room.

David's face became a mask that Emma couldn't read at that statement. Like he was a million miles away but it was gone before Emma could voice anything about it.

"I'll go check the back, then we can go. Paperwork before 7am should be illegal." Emma said instead as she approached the back room, stepping over as much glass as she could avoid as she went.

The back room was as empty as the front of the store. The only sign it had been disturbed was the back door which was left wide open.

Emma took another step towards the door, planning to inspect it for any clues when she heard a creak from the other side of the room. Her head whipped round quickly to try and locate the noise when the shelves to her left suddenly toppled towards her.

She moved as quickly as she could, catching her arm on the corner of the unit as it hit the ground with a thud, several items smashing against the wooden floor. Emma was on the floor herself, just managing to avoid the weight on the shelves collapsing on her as she gripped her arm in her other hand.

"Emma!" David's voice was frantic as he rushed into the room. He took one look at the shelves before meeting her gaze and Emma was taken back by the fear in them, "Are you okay?"

She tore her gaze from his and attempted to stand. David was there in a second, one hand under her good arm to help her to her feet. She nodded, "Yeah, I got out of the way before any real damage was done. That's weird, it's like it fell on its own."

David was frowning and Emma herself couldn't understand how it was possible for shelves to fall without a push but there was no one else in the room. Her arm was stinging and Emma bowed her head to inspect it. A piece of glass must have cut through her jacket and sliced the skin of her arm, "We need to get that looked at." David replied, seeing the injury.

"It's fine, I just need a bandage." Emma said as she let her arm drop. His concern was making her uncomfortable, she wasn't used to concern for her wellbeing from anyone and the protectiveness David was practically radiating wasn't helping.

He caught her gaze again, "If you won't go to the hospital then you're going to have to let me take a proper look back at the station."

"It's just a cut. I've had worse from falling over." Emma insisted.

David was having none of it, "Please, Emma. I promise to let it go if I can take a look just to make sure there is nothing in the wound."

There was something in his voice at caught her.

Protectiveness, sure. But something else, something she couldn't identify.

Emma nodded, "Okay, but it really is nothing."

David looked like he was about to argue when their attention was drawn to another voice entering the room, "I thought you were meant to investigate the break in, not add to the list of damages?" Gold said as he leant on his cane, face stoic.

"Your shelves fell on me," Emma asked icily, "And your theft is long gone. We'll ask around and see if anyone saw anything but considering the time that's not likely. Do you know what was missing?"

Gold stepped further into the room and Emma felt David go rigid at her side, stepping a little in front of her. That was odd. "Only one item according to my inventory list. A lamp."

"A lamp?" David frowned.

"Like a light?" Emma added at the same time.

Gold sighed, "More like an heirloom from somewhere near India."

Emma frowned, "Why would someone want a lamp?"

Gold smirked a little at the question, "Well that would entirely depend on the person, Miss Swan."

David put one hand on Emma's back as he guided her towards the door, "We'll let you know if we find anything. I'm sorry about the mess."

The Pawnbroker dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "I think Miss Swan came off worse," he said nodded towards her arm, "Allow me to give you something for your troubles, Deputy."

Emma frowned in confusion as Gold walked over to the table on the right side of the room, he picked up a long wooden box from it and hobbled back over to Emma and David.

There was large grin on his face that gave Emma chills as he presented it to her.

"You don't need to give me anything, it's all part of the job." Emma replied and David looked ready to punch Gold right there. Emma didn't understand his hatred for the man but chose to file that thought away for later.

Gold's smile only grew, "I insist. I think this will do better in your possession than my own."

He placed the cane in the crook of his arm and lifted the lid to show Emma the inside of the box. There nestled amongst the lined velvet was a sword with a gold handle and white inlay.

David froze as Gold pushed the sword into Emma's confused hands. What the hell did she want a sword for?

"What are you playing at, Gold?" David demanded, stepping in front of Emma now, "What do you know?"

The Pawnbroker shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr Nolan. It is a charming sword though, is it not?"

It was Emma's turn to guide David out of the shop before he punched someone and she had to arrest him. The sword box was under her good arm as they left.

Gold smiled as he watched from the window.

A former Prince, his not so little girl and in her hands?

Her father's sword.

Oh, he did love the irony.

…

James had to remind himself that he was playing a role here and couldn't very well go into Gold's shop and demand to know what in the hell Rumpelstiltskin was doing and what he remembered. Emma looked as confused as before, her fingers traced the box on her desk as she sat down waiting for him to return with the first aid kit for her arm.

The box with his sword in it.

He felt a pang of sadness at that, a physical reminder of his life in his daughter's hands. He would have taught her how to use it, he knew, and she'd be just as good as any of his knights if not better. His warrior princess, just like her mother.

James sighed as he grabbed the kit Graham always kept in his office and returned back to his daughter. Emma had shrugged off her jacket and rolled the sleeve of her t-shirt up so he could see the wound which thankfully wasn't too bad. James pulled a chair over and sat down in front of his daughter as he went through the first aid kit for supplies.

"Why a sword?" Emma asked, "That's so random."

James could only shrug, "I don't know. Who knows why Gold does anything."

He pulled out a wipe from the box and ripped it open, gently he grabbed Emma's arm in his hand and started to clean the cut on her arm. She winced at the sting, "Sorry." James muttered, trying to be as quick as he could.

Emma didn't say anything for a moment, "You know what the weirdest thing about this is?"

"What?" James asked, eyes on his task. He hoped their conversation would distract her as he cleaned the cut.

"The sword, it looks exactly like the one from Henry's storybook. The one Prince Charming carries." Emma said with a laugh, "It's uncanny."

James felt his heart freeze at the statement, his eyes flipping to meet Emma's as he dropped the used wipe on the table, "Is that so?"

"I sound just like Henry." Emma mused, "I knew reading that book was a bad idea."

"Because of a sword?" James questioned with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed the bandage from where he had set it aside.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know, there's just something…" She trailed off, her eyes going to the sword as James continued dressing her arm. "He thinks you're Prince Charming, you know?"

She was definitely throwing him curveballs today.

James forced himself to keep his tone light, "Well I don't know where I would have learnt how to use a sword here." He jested and was careful to phrase the statement well, "Who does he think you are?" A dangerous question but if Emma was feeling bolder than he would meet it.

"Your daughter." She stated bluntly and James was only thankful he was sitting down, "I mean the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White."

James nodded as he finished off the bandage, "Well, I'd certainly be proud."

He patted her hand after he was done and Emma took her arm back looking uncomfortable. It made his heart ache at seeing how uncomfortable his daughter was with praise or any kind of affection.

She looked around the space awkwardly, "I should go meet Henry, and I promised him a trip to Granny's." James knew she was thankful for the escape route and didn't try to stop her as she grabbed her jacket, "Thank you… for having my back today." She said softly before leaving.

James smiled, "That's what I'm here for."

It wasn't a lie.

…

Henry was already sitting in a booth with a hot chocolate when Emma arrived at Granny's. The little boy's mouth instantly curving into a smile as he saw her.

"You better have ordered me one of those." Emma said as she slipped into the booth across from him.

Henry smiled, "So you finished it?"

Emma laughed at his eagerness. He had shown up at her door yesterday and said he needed the storybook for very important Operation Cobra stuff and Emma said he could take it as she finished it the other day. Henry's eyes went wide and made her promise they could meet up and talk about it.

"I finished it." Emma nodded, "Certainly different from the versions I grew up with, Kid."

"Did you like it?" Henry asked cautiously.

Emma took a moment to answer, "Yeah, Henry. I liked them." She replied as she stole some of his whipped cream with her finger and popped it in her mouth, "I forgot how much those stories taught kids about happiness and belonging somewhere. I wish I read a few more when I was your age."

Henry looked her in the eyes, "You belong here."

"Henry, Regina is your mom." Emma reminded him gently.

The little boy shook his head, "That's not what I meant. You don't belong here just because of me, you might have stayed because of me at first but now you've got your own life."

"I don't think…" Emma started but Henry cut her off.

"You've got David and Mary and Graham. Your friends. You've got a job and a place to stay. I didn't do any of that, you did. You started believing a happy ending was possible when you put down roots here."

Emma was taken back by Henry's assessment, "I'm really only sticking around because of Granny's grilled cheese." She joked.

Henry smiled, "You belong here."

Emma looked at her son for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, Kid. Maybe I do."

And for the first time, it felt right to say it.

Because Emma Swan figured she belonged just about anywhere her son was.

…

Mary was thankful that Alfie had taken the late shift tonight because all she really needed was a hot bath and an early night. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and buttoned up her coat before stepping out into the cold weather. The bar was currently quiet and Mary knew tonight would be one of those quiet ones as well so Alfie could definitely handle it. She was just about to head home when she heard a voice behind her.

"If you're not working tonight, you should let me buy you a drink." Jason called out as he pushed himself off the wall to walk over to her with a grin.

Mary sighed because the last thing she wanted to deal with was Jason right now. In a move particularly bold on her part she responded, "Why would I want to get a drink with someone who set me up for stealing?"

It was a bad decision but it had been niggling away at her for a while now.

Jason looked shocked, "You think I had something to do with that?"

"I know you did." Mary replied, "I just don't know why."

"You must be mistaken." Jason said with a harsh edge to his voice, "I quite like having you around." He said as he stepped closer to her, his body seeming to loom over her.

Mary felt her strength leave her, "I need to get going." She said as she tried to take a step back.

Jason wasn't having that though and placed a hand on her back to keep no more than the little distance already been them, "Come on, Mary. We could have some fun together, you and I."

Mary shuddered at the thought, "Back off, Jason."

"And if I don't?" He challenged, "Then what will you do?"

Mary was about to punch him or scream or kick him. Pretty much anything she could be get free of him and his horrible alcohol tainted breath.

A different voice cut in first, one she would recognise anywhere despite how much that thought annoyed her.

"You should worry about what I'm going to do." David was angry, his hands clenched at his side as he walked over to them. Jason's hand dropped from her back as David reached them and Mary shot him a grateful look. David wrapped an arm around her waist and tucked her protectively into his side, "Sorry I'm late; parking was a nightmare. You ready to go?" He asked her in a loving voice that threw Mary completely off track. David gave her a look that she instantly understood as 'just go along with it' and she smiled.

She clung on to the edge of his jacket with her fingers, "Absolutely."

Jason was watching them suspiciously, "You two are together?"

"What we are is not your concern." David said bluntly, "But if you come near her again in any way I deem inappropriate for her boss I'll punch you then arrest you for harassment."

The threat was clear to understand. Stay the hell away from her.

Jason laughed and raised his hands in a mock surrender as he walked back inside the bar. Mary stepped out of David's arm with a smile, "Thanks for the save."

He was still angry, "He shouldn't even be able to walk."

"You're kind of overprotective, did anyone ever tell you that?" She asked with a smile.

David's eyes met hers, "Someone did once. A long time ago."

Mary wanted to press him for details but thought better of it, "I should go."

"How about I buy you a drink instead?" David asked, "It's the least I can do after our encounter the other day."

She should say no. This guy kissed her one moment and was jumping to her defence in the next, he made no sense to her.

Her brain was telling her to decline the offer.

Her heart was screaming at her to accept.

"Only if it's anywhere but here." She agreed.

David smiled, "I know I place."

Granny's was quiet when they stepped inside and Mary had to admit she didn't spend much time here but she wished she had. It was nice and homely and as David led her over to a booth Mary could see the appeal of the family run business.

Ruby came over to take their order and Mary wasn't even sure what to order. She looked over at David sheepishly, "We'll take two hot chocolates please, Ruby. With some cinnamon." He requested and Ruby smiled before disappearing to get their order.

"Cinnamon?" Mary asked with a raised eyebrow, "Where did you get that combination from?"

He wanted to say her but he knew he couldn't so he smiled, "You'll love it, I promise."

The conversation between them flowed easily and Mary hated how natural it was. She was setting herself up for tragedy and she knew it. It would be better for everyone if she left right now.

But there was something about this man that made her stay; that made her want to stay.

"What is this?" She asked bluntly when they lapsed into a silence.

David frowned, "A conversation?"

"I meant you," She explained, "What are you doing, what is this to you?"

He seemed to pause for a moment, "I kind of thought with that kiss you'd figure out I… I like you."

"Why?"

He laughed then, "Why not?"

"You're wasting your time with me." Mary replied with a sigh, it was better he know now, "Happy endings aren't my style and I'm pretty sure love is a lie we tell children so you'd do better to get out now."

David's blue eyes met her green ones, "Then I'll just have to change your mind."

Mary snorted, "Good luck with that."

"I'm being serious, Mary." David said passionately and she found herself unable to tear her gaze away, "If it takes me the rest of our lives you'll get a happy ending. You'll know what it feels like to be loved."

It should have scared her, the conviction of his statement but it didn't.

A little excited thrill went through her instead.

She believed every word.

Ruby came over with their drinks and she took a hesitant sip, letting the warm chocolate and cinnamon hit her throat.

He was right, she did love cinnamon in her hot chocolate.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Please review? They mean so much to me

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: Regina seeing something that makes her take a new course of action and some Gremma development.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Charming's fairytale name is James in this story to help separate everything out later and it always annoyed me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else in Once does.

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best

Hope you like this next one! The first part is rated an M though!

Enjoy!

/

 _Snow stalked down the corridor with a very clear destination in mind, she had just excused herself from yet another meeting to help negotiate the rebuilds on the outer villages after Regina's destruction and as much as Snow was determined to help her subjects the whole leadership role was taking quite a toll on her._

 _She knew Charming felt the same, neither of them had been prepared for ruling over a Kingdom and they were figured it out as they went. It was to her husband's office that Snow was now headed, knowing he had been cooped up there since that morning working on everything that had been brought to his attention._

 _Snow approached the door with a smile as she pushed her way inside without knocking. Charming was hunched over the desk with a frown on his face as he studied the papers in front of him. Snow felt the familiar excitement bubble inside her at seeing her newly official husband and she closed the door with a soft thud, bolting the lock as she did so._

 _Charming's gaze snapped up to hers and a soft smile crossed his features, "Snow? Everything alright?"_

 _She nodded as she approached, "Of course, I just missed you."_

 _Her husband's smile only grew, "And you had to lock the door to tell me that."_

 _He caught on quickly, and Snow decided she loved that about him. She bit her lip as she hitched her dress up to her knees and climbed into Charming's chair to straddle his lap, "I didn't think having people walk in here would be a good idea." She admitted softly._

 _Charming's eyes darkened as his hands came to settle on Snow's waist, fingers digging into the material, "Is my wife trying to seduce me?" He asked with a playful tone and an arched eyebrow._

 _Snow leaned down, her lips brushing against his ear, "I think I'm succeeding." She smirked and ground down on his lap to prove her point. Charming groaned and his hands held her waist tighter._

" _Always," He bit out before one hand came up to her cheek, bringing her lips down to his own. The kiss was heated and Charming wasted no time in delving his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Snow complied willingly, hands moving from his shoulders to run through his sandy hair, nails massaging his scalp._

 _She had to pull away soon to breath but Charming seemed as impatient as she was and his lips found her neck instead, sucking softly at her pulse point. Snow gasped and arched against him, "Charming." It was barely a whisper as she bucked her hips against his own. He was already hard beneath her and Snow had to bite her lip at the thought._

 _They didn't have time for slow right now, both knew they could be interrupted at any moment and Snow was thankful Charming seemed to come to the same realisation as one of his hands reached down to trail along her calf, resting against his thigh._

 _Snow bent her head again to capture his lips, her teeth grazing along his bottom one as her hands worked on the lacings of his doublet and buttons of his shirt. As soon as his chest was exposed her hands descended, fingers exploring the warm chest she was beginning to know better than her own skin. Her fingers pushed his clothes just off his shoulders but to remove it completely would mean she would have to separate herself from him and Snow was simply not prepared to do that._

 _Charming's hand moved from her calf to her thighs, pushing her gown up further as he went, just another piece of clothing they didn't have time to get her out of. Snow briefly thought that tonight they would do this properly, take the time to strip each other bare and play but right now they didn't have that luxury._

 _His hand moved higher, trailing the inside of her thigh now and Snow could feel herself coming wetter by the second. When his hand finally reached her core it was him turn to gasp, tearing his lips from hers to meet her gaze._

" _You're not wearing underwear?" He asked, fingers teasing her to make his point._

 _Snow moaned, "I thought this would be easier."_

 _Charming chuckled, slipping a finger inside of her, "Definitely easier." He agreed as his thumb circled her clit and his finger pumped in and out of her heat._

 _Snow gripped his shoulders fiercely as she cried out, "Charming!"_

 _Her husband smirked, his teeth finding her earlobe and his pushed another finger inside of her, "I thought this is what you wanted?" He whispered into her ear and Snow was trying not to fall apart at how husky his voice sounded._

 _She turned her head to place a kiss to his jaw, "I want you." She replied, nipping at his stubbled skin._

 _Snow thrust her hips against his fingers, her hands reaching down for the lacings of his trousers. Charming continued pleasuring her with his fingers, the intensity building for Snow with each thrust. She needed him now._

 _She managed to get the lacings undone and Charming removed his fingers to lift her up so he could work them down enough. As soon as Snow was back in his lap her hand closed around his cock, warm and hard in her palm. He let out something between a groan and a growl as she worked him like he had her, teasing him to the point of oblivion._

 _Charming's teeth nipped at her shoulder as a way of telling her to hurry up. Snow smiled and raised herself up onto her knees as she lined him up with her entrance. She sat down again, his cock inside her and moaned at the contact. Charming's head was buried into her shoulder to muffle his groan as Snow began to move._

 _There wasn't much rhythm to it, Snow seemingly content to just feel him rather than reach her climax but Charming could see it building in her eyes. He brought her head down, forehead touching his own as his hips guided her, setting a pace to help Snow reach her peak._

 _She was gasping, eyes closing from the sensation as Charming thrusted in and out of her, his thumb moving down to circle her clit again._

" _James!" His name tumbled from her lips at the extra stimulation and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss his beautiful wife. It was all teeth and tongue but he didn't care as Snow's fingers working under his clothes and down his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades so hurt he knew there would be marks there tomorrow._

 _He wasn't fairing much better, fingers digging into her hips like she was the only anchor he had as he increased his pace and Snow met his thrusts with ones of her own._

 _She was close, he could tell from the look on her face and the way her thighs were shaking. Charming caught her bottom lip in his teeth as his thumb pressed firmly against her and his hips pushed into her again. That was how she came, one hand in his hair while the other was scratching at his back as she cried out at the explosion of pleasure inside her. One of his hands went to her back, supporting her as she arched backwards slightly._

 _Charming wasn't far behind, hips stuttering as he came and her name falling into the air between them like a pray._

" _I love you." She smiled, breathing heavily as her swollen lips met his again._

 _Charming ran one hand through her mattered hair, the other holding her steady at her waist, "I love you." He echoed as he kissed her again._

Mary woke up in bed gasping for breath with a flush over her body. What the hell was that about?

She body was practically humming from her dream about David… only he wasn't called David. Charming? She shook her head as she pushed the covers away from her heated skin. Mary ran a hand through her hair trying not to think about the wetness between her thighs or the ghost of hands on her skin.

She needed a cold shower.

Maybe two.

It was much later when Mary made it to the bar and while she was feeling a lot more like herself that didn't stop her thoughts from wondering back to her dream and more importantly the man in them.

Alfie smiled at her as she walked over to him already setting up the bar, wiping down the counter with a cloth in his hands, "Did you sleep last night?"

"Not much." She admitted sheepishly.

"I can tell, you'll scare away the customers looking like that." He mused as he continued scrubbing the surface.

Mary sighed as she placed her bag down, "Where's Jason?"

"Out back," Alfie replied, "Been out there since I came in this morning. Something seems to have rattled him today."

"I think that might have been me." She said softly, eyes on the bar.

Alfie's head snapped up, "What did he do this time?"

"He just came on a bit too strong," Mary replied, "David handled it."

That caught his interest, "David… Nolan?!" He asked, "The new deputy?"

Mary bit her lip and nodded, looking up at Alfie's face, "He showed up out of the blue and I'm thankful that he did because Jason backed off then we went to Granny's."

"So the guy swooped in to save you and got a date out of it." Alfie summarised with a smirk.

"It wasn't a date." Mary insisted with a scowl.

Alfie raised an eyebrow, "Did he pay?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then it was a date." Alfie concluded.

Mary frowned, "I don't date."

"Did he walk you home afterwards like a gentleman?" Alfie asked.

She bit her lip, "That's just the kind of guy he is."

"The kind of guy he is, is one who fancies you." Alfie laughed, "And it definitely sounds like a date to me."

Mary grabbed the towel from his hands and threw it at him.

Alfie's laughter only got louder.

…

Emma held in a yawn as she made her way across the street to Granny's for a coffee and a bear claw to start her day. It was still early but the streets were slowly starting to fill with the bustle of a Storybrooke morning. Dr Hopper nodded politely as she passed on his way to work and she returned the gesture.

She was about to turn the corner that led to Granny's when she heard a familiar Irish brogue, obviously Graham had decided to start his day in the same way. Emma smiled, intending to join her boss where he was sitting in one of the outside tables of the diner when his voice made her pause.

"I just didn't feel up to it, Regina." Graham's voice was low and harsh but Emma could made out every word. She slowly moved a few steps, her shoulder brushing against the edge of the bush next to her as she took in the sight of Storybrooke's Sheriff. He was on the phone, one hand rubbing over his face which was a mixture between annoyance and disgust.

Emma frowned and continued to listen, "It was just a long shift, is all." Graham replied into the phone, "Why does it matter to you so much?"

She shouldn't be listening, Emma knew, but she couldn't help herself. Whatever this conversation was between Regina and Graham didn't seem to be the average pleasantries and that only made Emma's curiosity deepen.

Graham sat up straight in his chair, "We aren't anything, Regina. You just expect me to drop everything when you need someone to _screw_."

Emma couldn't help the gasp that tumbled from her lips.

Graham's eyes snapped up to hers, the sound giving her away.

His face was pleading, phone still pressed to his ear. Emma gave him one last look of disgust or disappointment she wasn't sure before turning on her heel and walking away from Granny's.

"Emma!" Graham's voice called out and she could heard him jogging to catch up to her. Emma kept walking refusing to acknowledge the feeling of betrayal settling in her gut. Graham wasn't hers, she had no right to feel this way. It had to be disappointment, she decided because Graham was a good man and he deserved better than Regina Mills.

"Please, stop!" Graham called to her again, "Just let me explain!"

Emma twirled round to face him as Graham caught up to her, coming to a stop a feet few away. She couldn't see his phone anymore so she assumed he ended the call with Regina rather abruptly after seeing her, "You don't need to explain anything to me," She insisted as she folded her arms across her chest, "You're a grown man, Graham, you can do what you like."

She could see the shame in his eyes as he spoke, "You don't understand. Me and Regina, it's not what you think. It's not anything."

"I get it, you both have stressful jobs and you need to let off some steam or whatever…"

Graham cut in, "Emma, it isn't…" He gestured around, "We sleep together but not in the way you think. I don't feel anything. Not for Regina, and the only thing I feel when we are together is regret."

Emma scoffed, "Yet you still manage to find your way into her bed."

"I need you to understand…"

"Why?!" Emma snapped, her arms going out to her sides, "Why do you need me to understand, Graham? Why is it so important to you?"

"Because…" That seemed to make him pause, "Because I…"

Before Emma could blink Graham had across the gap between them and planted his lips firmly against her own. His lips were warm and soft against hers and Emma tried to step back but Graham's hand curved along the side of her neck and suddenly she was kissing him back.

He was good at this.

Graham's lips moved over hers as his fingers weaved into the hair at the back of her neck. Emma had grabbing fistfuls of the jacket at his sides as she allowed him to capture her top lip between his own.

When Graham finally released her Emma was breathless and dizzy and looking at him like he had grown another head.

Graham wasn't fairing much better, "That's why."

"Yeah, I got that." Emma replied, "I don't…"

"Me either," Graham replied, "But I know I've wanted to do that for a while now. I know I'm not sorry for doing it and I know I want to do it again."

Emma's eyes met his as Graham stepped towards her again. This time Emma's palm against his chest stopped his progress, "I'm not going to pretend I didn't just enjoy kissing you but this thing with you and Regina is clearly complicated and I don't want to get in the middle of that. Besides, I have Henry to think about and I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

Graham sighed but nodded and took a step back, Emma's hand falling to her side, "I can't give you a good explanation because I'm just as confused as you are but I kissed you and I felt something, Emma. Like this jolt in my chest and for a second everything felt right again. I could feel again. But you're right, this isn't fair on you." Graham said softly, "So until I can give you an explanation I won't drag you into this and when I do, Emma, it will be your decision what happens next."

Emma wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that but she found herself giving him a small smile.

The feeling of his lips on hers still present as she walked away hoping Mary had something stronger than coffee back at the apartment.

She would need it to try and get her head around this.

…

Graham had hung up on her.

Regina stared down at the phone in her hands in disbelief.

First, he hadn't returned any of her calls last night and now he was arguing back and hanging up on her. Something was very wrong here. He was meant to be weak and submissive, his heart being hers to control and yet there was a bite of the Huntsman in Graham's tone that hadn't been there last week.

Could this really be Emma Swan's doing? Either way if Graham did as she instructed soon she wouldn't have to worry about her anyway. Perhaps that's what was causing Graham's defiance, the good man wrestling with the dark deed she had tasked with him.

He wouldn't be able to refuse her though. He was merely a shadow of his former self and Graham didn't wield half the strength the Huntsman once had.

The phone in her hands rang again and Regina almost expected it to be Graham apologising for his outburst and offering to make it up to her like the good like pet he was. It wasn't his number that flashed on the screen though, it was Jason's.

Regina's brow creased into a frown as she accepted the call and pressed the phone to her ear, "What?" She snapped as she leaned back in her office chair.

Jason's deep voice sounded half worried and half amused, "We might have a small problem."

"If it's about your incompetence then I completely agree, you were meant to make sure Snow was rotting in a jail cell and now I find Aladdin managed to get to charges dropped by giving her an alibi?" Regina all but sneered, "You disappoint me."

"This problem might be bigger than my disappointment, trust me." Jafar replied, "Involving your step-daughter and her handsome Prince Charming?"

Regina felt her blood run cold, "Tell me." It was an order.

Jafar chuckled on the other end of the phone, "I saw them together yesterday. The Prince was very ready to save his Princess before whisking her off. It looked like they were heading on a date if you ask me, very charming couple they make to."

She gripped the phone tighter in her hands, lips pressed in a thin line. This was indeed a cause for concern, "Are they awake?"

"I don't think so." Jafar replied, "Snow definitely isn't. She didn't put up much of a fight to me and she seemed rather surprised at the arrival of her rescuer. The Prince however might be a different story, I don't know whether he is awake or closer to the surface than you first realised. Either way having him interacting with his wife won't help keep her under the curse."

"Perhaps it's time we give Charming a little top up of the curse?" Regina suggested, "Make sure to bury any thoughts about Snow deep down in his mind."

Jafar paused for a moment, "And how are you going to do something like that? Magic is unpredictable here."

"Magic might be," Regina's mouth curved into a smile, "But apples have never failed me."

It was later than night after she had tucked Henry into bed that Regina made her way to the garden, the apple tree she planted when she first arrived from a cutting of the tree that grew in her palace was still growing strong. The red blood apples flourishing under her care.

The sapling came from their world and so while magic was pretty untameable here these apples still held all of their original power and would be just the thing to erase any thoughts that weren't David Nolan's from the former Prince's head.

While Regina's own power was reduced to nothing more than parlour tricks in this land and the only magic that existed was in the items from their world than once held it Regina couldn't help but smile as she plucked an apple from the tree because that did not mean she was powerless.

And that was something everyone should be scared of.

Regina looked at the apple in her hand deciding on the best action to ensure David Nolan ate the fruit. It wasn't like she could invite him over for dinner, especially not if he was in fact awake but perhaps he didn't even have to know she was the one responsible.

Regina's smile became wicked as a plan formed in her mind.

Yes, she thought, this will do nicely.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know!

Please review? They mean so much to me and really keep me going.

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: Henry sharing some very important information with Graham and Regina's plan for Charming comes into play.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to make it easier to separate everything later and it always annoyed me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for the reviews, y'all are awesome!

Enjoy!

/

Alfie unpacked another crate of beer, pulling the bottle from the container to put them away in the fridge. Sultan's always seemed to go through a lot of alcohol but considering the type of establishment it was and the type of customers they got Alfie was hardly surprised that they needed a new shipment in every couple of days. The business did very well considering the small sleepy town life Storybrooke had to offer and the fact it was severely understaffed.

Mary was in the back taking inventory ready for their next order and Alfie knew she would be down there for a while yet to count the stock and might sure they didn't forget anything, Jason wouldn't be pleased if they did.

Speaking of his boss, Jason was currently sitting at one of the tables in the bar with a stack of papers which made a change from his usual routine of hiding out in his office unless it was necessary to give the bar his attention. Alfie could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the sight of Jason, his eyes shifting over to his boss every now and then like he needed to watch his back.

Jason was doing the same thing. Shooting a glare over at Alfie when he thought the bartender wasn't paying attention. Alfie was a lot more observant than Jason gave him credit for though and he felt his anger boiling at each new look of distain thrown in his direction.

He kept himself focused on his task, placing another bottle on the already crowded fridge rack when he felt that shiver down his neck that only came when Jason's attention was directed at him. Alfie's shoulders tensed and he bit his tongue to keep himself from calling out. His hands were gripping the bottle in his hands in a furious grip and Jason still hadn't moved his eyes from Alfie's back.

He snapped.

"What is your problem?" Alfie demanded as he spun round to face his boss, "Did I do something to offend you?"

Jason merely smirked, "Oh you have no idea, Boy."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Alfie asked because honestly that question had been turning around in his mind for as long as he could remember and he was sick of not having an answer.

"I wish you knew, it would make this a lot more enjoyable." Jason replied with a wave of his hand.

Alfie frowned, "So what you just like making everyone's life miserable?"

"Not everyone's, just yours."

"And how is that working out for you?" Alfie asked, "Because from where I'm standing your life is just as miserable as mine."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Look at you, lording over this place like it's your personal kingdom. It's a dive bar in Storybrooke not an empire." Alfie replied harshly and he knew he should stop before this got worse but he couldn't, for some reason he felt like this was a long time coming, "You have no friends, no family. I mean your greatest joy in life is making people miserable and harassing a poor girl who detests you."

"Why, you little…"

Alfie cut him off, "What? We both know if you wanted to sack me you would have done it a long time ago."

Jason snarled, "I can make life very difficult for you, Alfie. Think about that."

Alfie gave a humourless laugh, "You're already doing that, how much worse can it really get?"

The sentence hung awkwardly in the air as the men stared each other down.

Alfie didn't care what Jason's threat entailed because there had to be more to life than this and he would rather fight for that possibility then let Jason chip away at him anymore.

…

Graham ran a hand through his hair as he got out of the squad car, rain misting through the air. His kiss with Emma was still playing on his mind and more importantly what happened during his kiss with Emma. There was this spark, not the attraction kind because that had always been there, the kind that sent a jolt right through his chest.

And that was when he realised.

That was the first concrete thing he'd felt in, well as long as he could remember being in Storybrooke. His memory was still a little hazy and he couldn't recall anything leading up to the curse. James had tried to fill in him but Graham was still seeing a jumble in his mind about those events.

James.

That was a thought he was trying not to think about right now because then he would think about that kiss he shared with Emma. James' daughter. His best friend's daughter whom Graham was pretty sure he'd get a punch in the face for kissing.

That's if he was luckily and James didn't decide to run him through.

Graham shook that thought away, he would deal with it later. Right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand and he was hoping a certain believer could help him with the reason as to why his chest felt heavy and empty.

He knocked on the door to Regina's mansion hoping that she wasn't working from home today because that was the last thing he needed right now. She was probably already getting annoyed at his rebuffs but Graham couldn't take it anymore. She had been manipulating him and he was awake now, he wasn't going to let her continue.

Especially not after trying to make him kill Emma.

She'd be lucky if he didn't put an arrow through her heart at that alone.

Henry opened the door to Graham's relief with a confused look on his face, "Sheriff Graham?" He asked.

Graham knelt down and smiled, "Just Graham, Henry." He replied, "I was hoping you could help me with something. Does that book of yours show what happened before the Evil Queen cast her curse?"

Henry's confusion turned into a smile, "You know don't you?"

"Know what?" Graham asked, "I have the hollow feeling, the same one I felt when… then I kissed Emma and I became aware of it."

"You kissed my mom?!" Henry cried and Graham shoot him a look, "Seriously?"

"Henry, please. Tell me what the book says." Graham asked.

Henry sighed, "You already know, you just don't want to admit it."

"Please…"

"She took your heart again." Henry confirmed, "You went to stall her so Prince Charming had time to get Emma to the wardrobe and you thought she would just kill you but she took your heart."

"And she still has it." Graham whispered, eyes closing briefly as his worst fears were confirmed. He thought about it after Emma had left because he knew that feeling well and really there was no other explanation. He had hoped he was wrong though, as feeble as it seemed that was.

"I don't know where it is." Henry replied sadly.

Graham put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. I'll find it, thank you for your help."

"You can't go after it, she'll know if it's missing then she'll know you are awake." Henry insisted with wide eyes.

"I have to, Henry. I have to make things right with Emma and I can only do that if I have my heart." The Sheriff replied softly.

Henry's brow furrowed, "Because you kissed her?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I get it." Henry said suddenly, "The course of True Love always has obstacles to overcome. Looks at Gramps and Grandma."

Graham froze, "Emma and I aren't True love."

"Not yet. But maybe with your heart you will be." Henry replied with glee, "You're right, you need to find it."

"Henry, listen. I don't know what is going to happen in the future, okay. I like Emma, you're right but without my heart I can't feel anything more than that right now."

Henry nodded, "Don't worry, Graham. Happy endings always work out eventually."

Graham wished he had the boy's faith because he honestly had no idea how he was doing to do this. Him and James only just managed to get his heart from the Queen last time and right now things were looking a lot bleaker than he'd like. He had to get his heart back though, to stop Regina's control over him if nothing else. He remembered but that didn't mean he would be strong enough to deny her if she ordered him with his heart in her hand.

Graham ignored the part of his brain that told him he was doing this for a possible future with Emma rather than for himself.

James was going to kill him.

Maybe he could help get his heart back before he did that though.

…

James knew this was a bad idea but ever since Gold – or should that be Rumpelstiltskin – had given Emma that sword he found himself thinking about the imp and what he remembered of their old lives.

It wasn't a coincidence that was for sure.

So that's how James found himself pushing open the door to Gold's shop with a need for answers on his mind. It was risky but Rumpelstiltskin was always a tricky one to predict and there was no way Regina would simply allow him to keep his memories. So if he did have them then it was possible he could be an ally in this war James knew Regina would eventually bring.

"Mr Nolan, what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold asked as he looked up at see the Deputy standing there, a small smile curving on his lips.

James steadied himself before he spoke, "You gave Emma a sword. Why? Why _that_ one?"

Gold's smile grew, "Something you and Miss Swan have in common that." He nodded, "Your tact or lack of it at least."

James could felt his blood boiling at the smug look on the imp's face, "Why did you give her the sword?"

"You already know. That's why you're here, _dearie_." He smirked at the former prince.

"You remember."

Gold's eyes flashed with amusement, "I thought Miss Swan might like a little… family heirloom."

James wanted to tread carefully here, he needed Gold to admit it, "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" he countered.

"Say your real name." James pressed, anger growing by the second.

Another smile found its way to Gold's face, "Rumpelstiltskin at your service, _your majesty._ Except you're not that here, are you? David Nolan of Storybrooke."

"How?"

"What? You think I spend my days sitting in your dungeons knowing the curse was looming without having a plan?" Gold laughed.

James frowned, "You told us you couldn't stop the curse."

"I can't. Only your precious daughter can do that." Gold replied, "That doesn't mean I had to fall victim to it either. Loopholes, dearie. They're my area of expertise."

The former Prince grit his teeth, "Do you know how Emma is destined to break this curse?"

"She's already started." Gold replied, "Her arrival set things in motion that even Regina can't prevent."

"What does that mean?" James asked, voice harsh.

Gold leaned towards him slightly, "It means Emma is the key to bringing everything together. A curse this evil needs a lot of good to break it and thanks to your daughter those pieces are coming together quite nicely indeed."

"Emma's meant to break the curse."

"And she will but not without help, everyone has a role to play and while Miss Swan's is the most important the curse won't break without the others in place as well." Gold explained, "Don't worry, from the looks of it you and the good Sheriff are already close to fulfilling your parts. That will be crucial for Emma to complete her role."

James slammed his fists down on the counter in front of him, "Stop talking in riddles, Imp."

Gold merely chuckled, "The purest hearts are those that have known love, redemption, acceptance and family. Those are things not even Regina with all her magic can taint and that's what our saviour will need if she is to break this curse and those are things she will only find from the people around her."

"Why do you want her to break this curse so badly?" James asked curiously.

Gold shrugged, "I don't like feeling trapped and not being able to leave this town in 28 years can get a bit tiresome, wouldn't you agree?"

James didn't answer.

…

The good thing about having a master key to every lock in Storybrooke was in times like these, Regina decided as she let herself into the Sheriff's station knowing it would be empty at this time of the night. She quickly and quietly made her way over to David's desk and her lips curved into a smile at seeing a bottle of water already amongst his things.

This would be easier that she thought.

Regina reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of homemade apple cider that she only made a few hours prior and set in down on the desk in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to maintain her focus before waving her hand slowly over the apple cider.

The bottle transformed into a bottle of water instead, identical to the one David already had on his desk. Regina opened her eyes and smiled with glee. Magic may be unpredictable and she was reduced to such childish displays but at least it would serve her well now.

She switched the bottle already present on the desk for the apple cider she had spelled to look like it and knew her plan was in place. David would have no idea what he was drinking was actually her apple cider and when he realised it would be too late. His cursed memories would have already started forming.

Regina placed the other bottle, containing the actual water into her bag and dusted off her pant suit before heading back on of the station into the crispy air.

It already felt like her kind of a day.

It was many hours later when James finally made it to the station after his run in with Gold and Emma was already there with lunch waiting. James couldn't help the hunger in his stomach when he smelled Granny's grilled cheese sandwiches in the air.

"Hey, it's getting cold." Emma greeted as she took a bite out of her sandwich, "What took you so long?"

James took a seat at his desk and unwrapped his own, "Just had something to sort out, thanks for the food." He replied as he bit into his own sandwich.

"Do you think Graham has been acting a bit weird lately?" Emma asked bluntly and the question caught James off guard.

He frowned, "Weird how?"

"I don't know, he just seems different." Emma shrugged, "Like he holds himself differently and his interactions with people are different from what they used to be."

James knew to tread cautiously here, "Maybe he wants to make a few changes to his life; maybe he wasn't happy with how things were before?"

Emma swallowed her bite before responding, "That's a pretty rapid turnaround don't you think?"

"Perhaps." James allowed, "But maybe he realised the person he was isn't the one he wanted to be."

"That sounds awfully cryptic." Emma teased but let the conversation drop, "Any luck with the break in at Gold's?"

James shook his head, "I wrote it up and asked around but no one saw anything. I can't think of anyone who'd even want to steal a lamp let alone go through the trouble of shifting through all of Gold's items just to find that one."

He reached over and grabbed the bottle of water on his desk, uncapping it and taking a gulp. He only had enough time to register something didn't taste right before a pain exploded in his head so fierce it made him grunt out in pain.

James' hands flew to his head, eyes tightly shut as the pain all but forced him from his chair, his knees landing on the hard floor. He didn't even feel it though, the pain in his head screaming as different thoughts and memories played out in his head that weren't his own.

He never went to high school.

He never graduated from college.

He didn't play baseball for his college team.

David Nolan did though.

Oh no.

Emma was at his side and she was frantically calling out to him and James wanted to respond; to reassure her but he couldn't find the words and she was calling him 'David' and he knew that wasn't his name.

"David!" Emma cried, hands going to his shoulders, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

The pain only got worse.

He wasn't raised by a mother and father who worked in the city at lot.

He didn't have a dog called Buddy when he was a boy.

He didn't break his arm when he was eight falling off his bike.

He wasn't David Nolan. He wasn't David Nolan. He wasn't David Nolan.

James knew this had to be Regina's curse and he knew he had to fight it.

So he thought of Snow.

His love, his wife. Her smile, bright and strong. Her heart, brave and true.

He thought of Emma.

His daughter, his baby girl. She was fierce and independent and begging him to hold on.

"Please just breathe, David. You're going to be okay, you have to be okay." Emma was pleading, could he hear tears in her frantic voice.

She shouldn't cry for him, he should be the one to stop those tears.

Because he was her father.

That was his job.

A small splash hit his hand which was still on his head, swiftly followed by another.

Tears.

Emma's tears.

He remembered her crying the night he put her into the wardrobe, she was quiet the whole time in his arms until he set her down into it then she broke out in cries, her face turning red. Like she knew this would be the last time she saw her parents for a very long time.

"Please be okay, please. I need you… I need you to be okay." She was whispering to him now and James wasn't sure if she even knew what she was saying but he heard her in his head. Her voice cutting through the pain like a bright beacon, guiding him back to her.

She needed him.

"Em…Emma?" His voice sounded distant and weak.

Emma, his daughter. He was James. His mother was Ruth, and he was raised as a shepherd until King George found him.

Another of Emma's tears hit him, soaking a small patch of his shirt this time.

Snow had stolen from him and he fell for her as they fought trolls for a ring. Their ring.

Another tear.

He found her and she found him and they got their happy ending.

Emma was holding back sobs now, he could tell by the rapid breathing of her chest. Somehow he had ended up with his head in her lap.

They had a child together, the one currently holding him with a death like grip. Their daughter.

James' eyes snapped open.

The pain in his head faded.

Emma's eyes looked confused and shocked as they searched his.

And he remembered who he had always been.

Husband, father, _James_.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know!

Please Review? They mean the world to me

Thanks

Next chapter includes: Another Snowing moment and Graham decides to go after his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to make it easier to separate everything out later and it always annoyed me that he didn't get a second name like everyone else did in Once.

Thanks for the review! You guys astound me every time!

Enjoy this one!

/

Emma was still shaking as she pushed her way into Sultan's, eyes scanning for her roommate around the sparse area. She had called an ambulance as soon as possible and after much protest from David and almost pleading on her part she had managed to convince him to go in for a check-up. She couldn't get the sight of him lying on the floor of the station out of her head and Emma was scared about how much seeing her friend like that had affected her.

She had gone with him to the hospital and Dr Whale had made sure whatever was wrong had nothing to do with his coma but the doctor was confused about what actually did happen. Graham had turned up not long after, looking as worried as Emma internally felt, and after a somewhat awkward conversation between them, considering their kiss was still on both their minds, Graham had told Emma to get some air and he'd make sure David got home okay.

Emma didn't want to leave him. That was the first thing she registered when the shock of what had happened had dissipated. That wasn't something she was used to experiencing and she found she couldn't place where that feeling towards David had come from or when it started.

It seemed like a natural reaction though, like it was ingrained in her to want him to be okay. To _need_ him to be okay.

She never really stopped to consider what David meant to her. He was her friend of course but there was more than that. A kinship, maybe? For the man who seemed to always be honest with her and always had her back.

Family.

That was a nagging tug in her gut that she refused to acknowledge because really she was still accepting Henry into that bracket and that was more than enough for someone as emotionally closed off as herself.

Emma knew David had seemed to sneak into it anyway.

That should have bothered her.

But it didn't.

She found Mary wiping down tables at the far side of the bar, her roommate having yet to notice her as she continued about her work. She looked less weary now a days, like the weight of everything wasn't so firmly on her shoulders. Emma briefly wondered if David was the reason for that.

She hoped so.

If he was though, that made what she came here for a lot harder to say.

"Mary." She called out softly, not wanting to cause alarm, "You got a minute?"

Mary's eyes met hers and Emma could tell her roommate instantly knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

Emma sighed, "I don't want you to panic, okay. David kind of collapsed at the station earlier today and I promise you he is fine. Dr Whale gave him the all clear."

"What? He's okay, right? What caused it?" Mary's eyes were wide with fear.

"He's okay, I was with him when it happened and it was scary as hell but it stopped and the only reason he went to the hospital was because I was practically begging him to. He is going to be okay, Mary, he's strong." Emma's hands caught Mary's arms and rubbed them soothingly.

Mary nodded, "I need to go see him."

"Okay, Graham probably took him home to rest. I'll give you a lift." Emma offered.

Mary stopped for a moment, taking in Emma's worn out features and dark circles under her eyes, "Oh, Emma. How are you doing with this?"

Emma frowned, "David's the one that collapsed."

"And I know you care about him."

"I was… I was so scared, Mary. I never thought about how comfortable I am here and that's because of David, you, Graham. I thought I was losing him and I…" Emma trailed off, not sure how to finish.

Mary threw her arms around her roommate, "It's okay, Emma."

"He's had my back from the moment I met him, you know?" Emma sighed, refusing to cry, "I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

"Letting people into your heart is okay, Emma." Mary replied softly as she pulled away, "It's okay to care about them."

Emma smiled, "Did you ever think about taking your own advice?"

Mary frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I know why I don't let people in. It's just as a child whenever I did they would always leave." Emma said, "That's okay, I got used to it but you don't have that excuse."

"I just know these things never end well." Mary replied with a sigh.

Emma nodded, "Okay, but here is this guy who is so clearly head over heels for you already and you're throwing away any chance you might have because you're scared of something that might not even happen."

"You think I'm being ridiculous?"

"I think you're being guarded." Emma amended, "And as you just pointed out it's okay to let people through those defences. If you think they're worth the risk."

Mary paused for a moment before responding, "Do you think you can give me that lift now?" She asked, "I really need to talk to David."

Emma simply gave her an encouraging smile.

…

James sighed as Graham handed him over two painkillers Dr Whale had prescribed at the hospital and a glass of water. He took them from Graham's hands with a scowl from his seat on the couch.

"Doctor's orders." Graham replied as James pooped the pills into his mouth and took a gulp of water to wash them down.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I told you, I was remembering my life as David Nolan. Regina had to be behind it." James insisted as he placed the glass on the coffee table.

Graham sat down next to him on the couch, "What stopped it?"

"Emma." James stated with a smile, "I don't know how but she was crying and all I could focus on was making sure she was okay. That she knew I wasn't going anywhere."

"She was a mess when I got to the hospital." Graham admitted, "She might not know who are you but she senses something, James. She has to."

James sighed again, "It doesn't matter if Regina continues targeting me and my family. I won't be able to protect everyone for long."

"Regina will think her plan worked, you just need to be careful." Graham said with a frown, "Be less like a husband and a father and more like a man who is confused about who he is and what he is doing."

James knew Graham was right but that was easier said than done. Still, if Regina was going to believe she was in control then she needed to see him as David Nolan, a man that posed no threat to her, and for that James would have to take care of how he acted. Especially in public.

He nodded, "Okay, but I can't give up. If Gold is right Emma is going to need all of us to break this curse."

Graham sat up straighter, "Gold?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." James corrected himself.

"I know who he is, James. Are you telling me he remembers?"

The former prince nodded, "Yes and apparently he wants Emma to break this curse just as much as we do."

Graham frowned and opened his mouth to say something when there was a small knock on the door. He glanced over to it before rising to his feet, "This conversation isn't over." He muttered to his friend as he opened the door to reveal Mary.

"Hi, Sheriff." She nodded, "Is he here?"

Graham smiled at the concerned look on her face and stepped aside to allow her entry to the apartment. Perhaps James was closer to reaching Snow than he first thought. Graham quickly retracted that statement when he saw Mary go back to her insecure herself, looking anxiously around the room like she wasn't sure why she was there.

Oh, Snow.

The Sheriff coughed awkwardly, "I'll just pop down to Granny's. We don't have any food in and Dr Whale mentioned you need to eat properly on those tablets." He said to the pair as he grabbed his jacket and retreated out the door. He sensed whatever conversation they were about to have wasn't one he particularly wanted to be a part of.

James eyed Mary cautiously as she stood in the middle of the room, her eyes scanning Graham's home, "You didn't have to come." He said softly but he was thrilled she had.

Mary's eyes met his, "I wanted to. Emma told me what happened, I wanted to see you were okay for myself."

"I'm okay, I promise." James said with a smile, "Apparently killer headaches are a side effect of being in a coma for so long."

Mary came to sit down on the edge of the couch, green eyes meeting blue again, "Were you serious the other night?" She bit her lip, "About… us?"

James nodded, "I've never been more serious about everything in my entire life."

"I think I want to try it." She replied softly, "Letting people in. Letting _you_ in."

His smile grew, "I'd love that."

Mary returned his smile, "I don't exactly know how to do this but I was thinking about taking you somewhere. One of my favourite places in Storybrooke."

"Let's go." James replied instantly, getting to his feet.

"You need to rest, you just got out of hospital." Mary pointed out.

"I'm fine and what I need is to spend time with you." He flashed her a charming smile that had her stomach erupting in butterflies.

That's how they found themselves zipping up their jackets and heading to the Toll Bridge with a grey sky above them and Mary's fingers threaded through his own. James felt closer to his wife than he ever had before and he wondered if this meant he was making a difference to her heart. Allowing his Snow to shine through.

He didn't know but he certainly hoped so.

"I don't know why I like this place so much." Mary smiled shyly, "I just get a sense of calm whenever I come here. Like nothing can hurt me."

James wanted to point out this was where they met, the Troll Bridge where she had saved his life and they had started this whole journey but she won't have any clue what he was even taking about. So instead he smiled and leaned up against the railing with her, "I like it here. Thank you for showing me." He replied.

That's when they heard the distant roar of thunder in the sky and not a moment later did the sky open up and the rain start to pelt down around them.

Mary laughed as her coat started to get wet, "Still think this was a good idea?"

James looked over to her, her smile could light up the whole sky and her eyes were sparkling in that way that meant she was happy, "The best."

Mary's eyes caught his and James grabbed her hand, rushing into the centre of the Toll Bridge and twirling her to him with their joined hands. Mary laughed as she all but collided with his chest, "What are you doing?"

James smiled and settled his other hand on her waist, turning them in a slow circle, "Dancing." He replied softly.

"In the rain?" Mary asked as she ducked under the arm that was twirling her.

James brought her back to his arms, "Just let yourself feel this."

His voice was barely a whisper but he felt her melt into his arms as he lead her in a dance that had little rhythm or structure. It wasn't the elaborate dances they'd once taken part in at the palace balls. This one was private and intimidate like the times they'd danced in their chambers without eyes watching their every move.

The rain was soaking through to their skin but James had never felt warmer, his arms holding the woman he loved most in any world. She was smiling and occasionally laughed as he spun her or lifted her. Her hand always stayed in his, her fingers burning as they touched his skin with a kind of passionate only she could ignite in him. The air around them felt electric and James didn't think he had ever wanted to kiss her as much as he did now. They were so close, their breath mingling in puffs before their eyes and they continued their dance.

She was feeling this, trusting him with the one thing in this world that she kept guarded. The one thing in their world she had already give him.

He leaned down, needing to touch her. Needing to feel her lips curve along his own and know she was still here, still his. Mary's eyes fluttered closed and James knew she wanted this as much as he did, the fire prickling under both of their skin.

Her lips were cool as they touched his, her mouth hesitant but soft as she returned his kiss. James could feel his heart hammering against his chest as the hand on her waist gripped her tighter, not wanting to lose this moment. He'd happily stay here and drown in it instead. Mary's hand – or was this Snow? – had moved along his jaw to the back of his neck as her tongue found his.

She wasn't used to this in this land, he realised.

Being loved.

His softness was different to her harshness and while in their world they had been rough as many times as tender with each other James knew the reason for it here wasn't the same. Mary didn't know what it was to be loved, she almost seemed scared of the intensity of it.

James was determined to show her, his lips ghosting over hers now as one hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking her cheekbone.

He loved her. He just needed to show her that.

Mary pulled back first, breathing hard as she stepped out of his embrace, "Sorry, I…" She didn't know where to look.

James smiled, "It's okay. At least I'm not getting punched this time."

"I just don't know how to do this with the idea of long-term and feelings involved." She admitted, eyes looking down.

He nodded, fingers lifting her chin gently, "Then we'll figure it out together. I'm in this, I want this. You, forever, if you'll have me." He vowed as he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Mary laughed, "We need to get you back before Graham arrests me for kidnapping you."

"I'll tell him I was a willing victim." James replied with a smirk.

…

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Graham demanded as soon as he walked through the door after leaving Mary at her door to change and head back to work.

James winced at his friend's anger as he shut the door, "I'm getting through to her, Graham. Snow, she's in there." He replied as he took in sight of what Graham was actually doing. On the kitchen table was two guns and extra bullets, a pair of walkie talkies and some other stuff that looked like Graham was planning something illegal. "What's all this?"

Graham glanced over at his friend and grimaced, "Regina's got my heart. I'm going to get it back." He said as he began to shove his supplies into a bag.

James frowned, "She's got your heart? That's not possible, Graham we got it back."

"Then she took it again!" He exclaimed and abandoned his task to start pacing the length of the small kitchen, "I know how it sounds but it's the only thing that makes sense. I haven't felt anything since being in Storybrooke, James, not a damn thing and we both know what that means. I went to see Henry today and he told me how that storybook of his ends. When Regina storms the castle and I go to fight her off so you can get Emma into the wardrobe she didn't kill me."

"She ripped your heart out again." James finished for him.

Graham nodded, "Her own brand of irony in this world I suppose."

"Do you know where she is keeping it?" James asked as Graham stopped pacing to look at him.

The Sheriff shrugged, "How many places could she hide a heart? She'd keep it close, that's how she sent me after Emma. She's been pulling at my strings this whole time."

James stepped towards him, placing one hand on Graham's shoulder, "We'll go after it, Graham, but you have to calm down. Just this afternoon you told me we have to be carefully. If we go storming into her home then she is going to realise we're awake."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one she has been forcing into her bed for _years_." Graham bit out.

James eyes softened, "I know, I'm sorry."

He knew there was nothing he could stay to make this better for Graham, nothing he could offer that would give his friend any comfort. Regina was abusing him both physically and literally in terms of her manipulation and James couldn't even begin to imagine the torture that must be putting Graham through.

"I need to get it back, James. It's the only chance I have to feel something, I knew she had it the moment I kissed Emma, I could feel it…"

James eyes went wide, "You kissed Emma? You kissed my daughter!?"

Graham winced, "I know you probably want to punch me and you can but it's not going to change my feelings for her."

"How can you have feelings for her without a heart?" James asked.

"I don't know, she made me feel something though. I can't explain it, James. I didn't want it to happen." Graham insisted.

James' shoulders were tense, blue eyes glaring in his direction, "She's my daughter."

Graham nodded, "And you already know I'd do anything to make her safe. The night she was born I was fully intending to give up my life for her."

James paused for a moment before nodding, "I know." He replied, "I can't say I'm thrilled about this but I don't get the right to judge her decisions or yours, Graham. I stuck my newborn into a wardrobe with nothing but faith to see us through."

"You did what you thought was right." Graham replied softly.

"And you know if you hurt her…"

Graham held his hands up in a mock surrender, "I won't even try to run."

James nodded once. A sort of understanding reach both men about the woman they both cared for and would – have – sacrificed themselves to protect.

"So what is your plan? Storm over to Regina's and break the door now?" James asked with a smile.

Graham shrugged, "I hadn't actually thought that much into it."

"I know you want your heart, I swear we'll get it back but we have to have a plan. We have to be careful otherwise we're all dead."

"Have you really forgotten who you are?" Graham asked with a raised eyebrow.

James frowned, "What?"

"You." Graham insisted, "The man who fell in love with a bandit who robbed him on the road. Who fought against a tyrant King and an Evil Queen to get your happy ending with that bandit. The man who rescued a lowly Huntsman from the Queen's clutches and helped to restore a Kingdom to peace. You don't give up and you don't back down. That's why I stood beside you on the battlefield, James. Because you were a man of honour, you fought for what's right."

"I still do," James replied, "But we aren't in our land anymore and everything I fought for then is at risk here. I want to storm over to Regina's just as much as you do. Demand her to fix everything, demand answers but we can't because it won't solve anything."

Graham nodded, "I just hate the idea of being at her beck and call."

"We'll get your heart, we just need a plan to make sure we don't fail." James insisted, "Besides if what you say about your feelings for my daughter are true then it seems you have someone to give it to."

"You're not mad?" Graham asked.

James chuckled, "I want to be but I can't think of anyone I trust or respect more than you, Graham. Besides how can I lecture you on love when as you pointed out, mine wasn't the most conventional either."

"So we'll get my heart."

James nodded, "We'll get your heart then what happens next is up to you and Emma."

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Please review? They mean so much to me!

Thanks

Next chapter includes: A nice Daddy Charming moment for you all and Alfie gets close to finding his happy ending.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to help separate everything out later and it always annoyed me he didn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Once again thank you guys for all the love and support! I couldn't do it without you

Enjoy!

/

Graham opened another beer and passed it to James before grabbing one for himself. They were on the couch in Graham's apartment after moving from the kitchen to continue their conversation. James brought the beer to his lips and took a sip, he wasn't fond of it. The taste was too bitter for his liking but he knew Graham needed a drink after the day he'd had and the pair of them sharing ideas over alcohol wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

"I prefer these meetings to the ones we had in the Enchanted Forest." Graham mused as he held up his beer into the air before bringing it back to his lips to take another sip.

James smiled, "At least we don't have to talk Grumpy out of killing anyone who gets in our way this time."

"Or Granny." Graham added, "That woman may scare me more than Snow."

James eyes grew distance at the mention of his wife and Graham knew he was thinking about her. He was sure if it was currently in his chest his heart would ache for James and everything he was going through. Not just losing Snow or having her so close but not within his reach but also with Emma. The chance he had missed and would never get back.

"We'll get her back, James." Graham said for a moment, "And God help Regina when Snow goes after her."

That caused James to smile slightly, "I don't think there would be a force on this earth that could stop her."

"Except you." Graham replied with a smirk, "Let's face it if your epic True Love means anything it's that."

James raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you want with my daughter? True Love?"

Graham almost spat out his beer, "You can't just spring that question on someone!" He insisted with a scowl and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I thought you said you weren't mad?"

"I'm not." James replied, "I'm just curious as to your intentions with my daughter."

Graham paused for a moment, looking over at his friend carefully before sighing. He took another sip of his beer. "I don't know if it's True Love. I mean what the hell does that even feel like? I know it's something that I can't and don't want to ignore but it's as much up to Emma as it is to me. That's why I want my heart back, so I can do this right. Be honourable. A good man."

James frowned, "You are a good man, Graham. I'm not questioning that."

"I am." He admitted softly, "Everything I've done, James. I've tried to kill Snow and now Emma. That's not something a good man would do."

"The Queen made you do it. It wasn't your fault and no one holds it against you." James replied with an authoritative tone in his voice.

Graham nodded, "Perhaps having my heart back will allow me to find my redemption."

James paused, his body going still, "Redemption? Why did you use that word?"

"I just meant that when my heart is my own again and the Queen can't use me against you all then I'll work on redeeming myself to Emma. I want to be worthy of her, especially after everything Regina made me do to your family. I know you don't blame me but it's more about blaming myself." Graham explained.

"Gold used that word as well." James replied with a frown, "He said that for Emma to break the curse she'd need help from the purest hearts. Hearts that have felt love, known acceptance, value family and understand redemption. Those hearts would come from the people around her."

Graham frowned, "So you think we are going to having to sacrifice our hearts to break this curse? Just once I'd like to find a curse that didn't involve the crushing of a heart."

"I don't think it's that literal," James said as he placed his beer on the coffee table in front of him, "Everyone talks about this being the Dark Curse so maybe that's how we defeat it, by using things Regina left behind all those years ago."

"But then how is it Emma's destiny to break the curse? If we have to help?" Graham asked with a raised eyebrow.

James smiled, "Because she is the one that started it, she set things in motion to bring about change. Think about it, Emma was the trigger for your memories and for the need to get your heart which put you on the path to your redemption."

Graham nodded, "Okay, if that theory is right then she still has family, acceptance and love to go. One of them has to be yours."

"Why mine?"

"You remember has well and I'm guessing you have to know your own heart before you can achieve a pure one." Graham explained with a wave of his hand.

James had to admit his friend might have a point and if so then they were one step closer to breaking this curse. Once Graham had his heart then he'd find his redemption which meant there would be only three more acts of a pure heart to go. If Graham was right and James had to have one as well then he needed to make sure he figured it out and quickly.

"How am I meant to know which one I represent?" James asked.

Graham shrugged, "You don't. You know how magic works, James. You can't force it, hearts are pure. It will happen when it is meant to and not before."

James sighed.

"As much as I hate Rumpelstiltskin, I have to admit it was smart. Using pure hearts unlocked by the saviour to break his curse. Regina wouldn't be able to do it herself because of how black her own heart is and she wouldn't be able to stop it either."

James frowned, "That doesn't mean she won't try if she figures it all out."

…

Alfie could barely see where he was going thanks to the boxes in his arms, stacked so tall he had to look round the edge of them to see anything at all. They were behind on the delivery though and Jason wouldn't be happy when he got back from town.

He wobbled with the boxes slightly, the wind making them sway in a different direction to the one Alife was trying to carry them in. He knew he should have probably just made two trips but with the boxes already loaded into his arms he was committed to seeing it through.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out in the distance but Alfie kept walking, assuming the voice wasn't directed at him, "Watch out!"

Before Alfie could even register it he clipped the side of the fence with his leg and the boxes went tumbling to the floor. She sighed as he looked around at the damage, luckily the contents were still in the boxes but they sure took a battering as they hit the ground.

A woman rushed over to him, picking up one of the boxes on her way to reach him and offered it to him with a smile, "Here." She said as he took the box.

It was only as he grabbed it that he looked into her eyes, the most beautiful chocolate brown he had ever seen. Suddenly, he forgot how to speak.

"H..Hi." He replied with an embarrassed smile which caused the girl to laugh.

"You always this clumsy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as Alfie collected another box.

He laughed, "I'm not normally carrying that many boxes."

"I did try to warn you." Her smile light up her face and Alfie didn't think she could get any more beautiful.

He nodded, "Sorry, I couldn't see much of anything behind this lot." He replied gesturing to the boxes, "Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

She smiled and lifted her purse strap higher up her shoulder, "I've lived in Storybrooke forever; I'm just a bit lost. I never normally wander down this end of town."

"I can tell." Alfie replied but quickly amended his statement when the beauty gave him a pointed stare, "What I meant was you aren't the normal type we get in this place."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what type am I?"

Alfie gulped, "Beautiful."

She smiled then and he figured he had dodged that bullet, "Can you point me in the right direction of Granny's?"

"Back up this street, there is a fork in the road and turn left. Head up Main Street and Granny's is at the top on your right." Alfie said with a smile.

She nodded, "Thanks for the help…"

"Alfie." He supplied.

She nodded again, "Thanks Alfie. I'll see you around I guess." She replied as she started walking up the street.

Alfie frowned, "Hey wait, I don't even know your name."

She turned, looking over her shoulder slightly, "It's Daisy." She replied before she started walking again.

Alfie watched her go.

Daisy.

She was beautiful.

And he was in so much trouble.

…

Emma gulped the last of her coffee and threw her coffee cup in the bin as she walked into the station that morning, she threw her gloves onto her desk and unzipped her jacket. David was coming back to work today and although Emma wanted him to take more time off to recover she would be glad to have her partner back in action. Especially considering she was doing her best to avoid Graham until he sorted out whatever mess he was currently in and she really didn't want to think about how long it had been a thing.

He had kissed her and as much as Emma didn't want to replay it in her mind she found herself doing exactly that.

Damn Graham.

He was a good kisser.

Emma sighed and at that moment a cough sounded out. Emma turned round to be greeted with Regina's smug face and her neatly pressed pant suit standing in the doorway.

Just what she needed today.

"Miss Swan," Regina smiled, "Might I have a moment?"

Emma grit her teeth, "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Henry."

"Is he okay?" Emma asked, her maternal instincts seeming to have kicked in since being in Storybrooke.

"Physically, he is fine." Regina replied, "I am worried about what affect your presence in his life is having on him though. He's talking back, skipping school and has been particularly closed off. I don't want you seeing him anymore, I don't think having you here is good for him."

Emma blanched, "He's my son…"

"Henry is my son." Regina cut in, "And I get the final say on what's best for him."

"Regina, you can't just stop me seeing him. It will crush him. I know you don't like me but we are both apart of his life now, we should try…"

Regina took a step forward, "I've raised him for 10 years and you've been here for 5 minutes. You didn't want him when he was born so don't pretend you want him now."

"You don't even know me." Emma replied, anger lacing her voice, "I made the best decision I could to give my son the best chance."

"And now he has it. With me." Regina stated.

Emma shook her head, "I'm not filing for custody or using him against you, Regina. I just want to be a part of his life, get to know him."

"Perhaps I'm not being clear." Regina said, "You aren't to see Henry anymore. You aren't to talk to him and if you see him in the street you are going to keep walking."

"No." Emma stated bluntly, "I won't let you threaten me into staying away from him. If you want a fight then you can have one."

"I've already won, Miss Swan." Regina's lips curved into a smile, "Ask any judge and they'll tell you I have more right to Henry than you do."

Emma's eyes soften, "Regina, please…"

"Stay away from my boy, Miss Swan otherwise I fear life in Storybrooke might get very difficult for you."

The threat hung in the air as Regina strode out of the station with her head held high in triumph. Emma watched her go and waited until she was alone before allowing the sobs she held back to rack her body as she sank to the floor. Her hand on the edge of the desk was the only thing supporting her fall but Emma didn't even register her legs hitting the ground with her back against the leg of her desk.

That's how James found her an hour later when he came in to start his shift.

She wasn't crying anymore but James could clearly make out the track marks on her cheeks from her tears as she sat huddled against the leg of her desk, knees up against her chest and her arms locked around them.

He never wanted to see her so broken again.

His heart was aching just looking at her.

"Emma." He called worriedly as he rushed to her side, coming to sit on the floor with her, "Emma, what's wrong?"

She wasn't looking at him and James thought that only made it worse. He needed to do something, to help her. A father would know how to, he'd know what to say but James found no words coming to him. He needed to comfort her but he didn't know how, he didn't have 28 years of practise at making things better for her.

James felt as broken as Emma looked.

He placed one hand on her knee gently, not wanting to startle her and it seemed to be enough to pull Emma's focus towards him. Her eyes softened when she saw his face and James couldn't help the sense of pride at knowing she felt comfortable enough with him to let him see her like this.

"Regina won't let me see Henry anymore." She whispered brokenly as another tear fell from her eye, "I don't know what to do."

James honestly didn't think he could hate Regina more than he did. That was before he saw his daughter crying because of her. His hands curled into fists and it took everything in him to remain calm, Emma needed him right now.

"It's going to be okay, Emma. I promise you, we'll fix this." James vowed and he hoped Emma could read how much truth he put behind the words.

"I never wanted to come here in the first place but Henry asked and he's everything. I wanted to be a part of his life and now I have to see him on the street and I can't even talk to him." Emma said, a few tears escaping her cheeks, "I can't lose him, David…" She looked at him with those green eyes, so lost and alone and James did the only thing he could.

He held her.

He wrapped an arm across her shoulder with the other one still on her knee and Emma all but crumpled into his side, her head finding his shoulder as she let out a small sob she was obviously trying to contain in front of him.

Her hands wrapped around his arm, clutching him for dear life and James had to hold back his own tears at how desperate the action seemed.

This was his baby girl, no matter how old she was or whether she knew that, and James would stay on this floor with her for as long as she wanted him to. The kind of unconditional love he had for her overwhelming everything else.

James fingers stroked over her blonde hair, palm cradling her head, "You won't lose him. I promise, we won't let her take him from you."

Her nose was cold against his neck as she curled in on him a bit more and James briefly wondered if she was trying to disappear, "He's my son. I want him back." She muttered against him and that's when James understood her actions. That was the first time Emma had voiced her feeling out loud and she was scared of them.

James rested his chin against her head, "He's already yours, Emma. He's been yours since you gave birth to him and he's been yours since he turned up on your doorstep in Boston."

"But Regina…" Emma replied and James was happy to hear her voice a bit stronger than it was.

His hand squeezed her knee, "Do you want your son?"

She nodded against his shoulder, "More than anything."

"Then we'll fight. _Together_." James vowed.

Emma let out a small laugh, "You don't need to help. You've already done enough for me."

"Emma, one day you'll understand but right now I just want you to know that you aren't alone anymore. Not ever." James replied.

One of Emma's hands clutched his arm a bit tighter, "Okay." She replied, sounding more like the child James never knew than the adult he had come to admire.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know?

Please review? They mean so much to me and really keep me smiling!

Thank you so much!

Next chapter includes: Emma goes to Gold for help with Henry, James and Graham plan to get his heart and Regina has some choice words for Mary.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to make everything easier to separate out later on and it always annoyed me it doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for the reviews! I literally can't thank you guys enough!

Enjoy this one!

/

Regina was feeling a lot better about how things were shaping up now she had taken care of Charming and he was safely back in the David Nolan box Regina had given him. David Nolan was weak and a coward and his curse was always making the wrong choices, in short, he was everything Charming prided himself on not being. That's why Regina allowed herself to feel a sense of glee at ridding herself of any trace of the noble prince from her happily ever after.

Then there was Emma, another trouble that Regina had tended to. Emma was here for Henry and Regina would wager she wouldn't remain in town long now that she could longer have access to him.

It did feel good to live up to the evil in her name.

Regina had crafted this world, she had taken the time and made the sacrifice and she wasn't going to stand for anyone or anything getting in the way of that. Her father died to give her this life and she wasn't going to let that death be in vain.

He'd be proud of her, she hoped.

A better mother than her own had been even if Henry couldn't see that yet.

Emma was new and exciting but she wasn't his mother. She didn't comfort him when he had nightmares or look after him when he felt sick.

No, Miss Swan was simply playing a role that she had no idea on how to fill.

A role that wasn't hers anymore.

After dropping Henry off at school she made her way to Granny's for a cup of coffee before heading to her office. There wasn't much to do, the town had been frozen for years after all so nothing really changed but it was a pretence and a routine Regina had grown quite fond of.

A Queen surveying her Kingdom.

What she wasn't expecting when she pulled up against the sidewalk was the sight that greeted her. Mary and David were outside Granny's, each with a take-away cup in their hands and they looked happy.

Regina grimaced as she watched her step-daughter laugh at something her prince said before David reached down to tangle her fingers with his own.

The sight was sickening and it simply wouldn't do.

David leaned down to kiss Mary before they parted, clearly heading off to work. Regina watched on, realising that it wouldn't be enough to simply deal with David Nolan, he was nothing more than a sheep here and it seemed Mary was quite taken to him.

It looked like Regina would have to redraw a few boundaries there, make sure Mary knew that David Nolan was not the right path for her to take.

Regina climbed out of the car easily, hands in her pockets as she made her way across the street to where Mary was still standing outside the diner. Just the look on her step-daughter's face was enough to have Regina's blood boiling and all notions of subtly thrown out the window.

Regina was fairly certain her happiness was linked to Snow's unhappiness and she looked far too happy for her liking.

"Miss Blanchard." Regina called out causing Mary to face her.

She looked startled but that was hardly surprising, the pair never really spoke much, "Mayor Mills." She greeted politely.

"I couldn't help but notice you and Mr Nolan seem very close."

Mary smiled and that only fuelled Regina's hatred, "Yes, he's a good man."

"Too good for you, wouldn't you say?" Regina asked coldly.

"What?" Mary's brow furrowed at her words.

Regina smiled, "I simply meant you come from two different worlds, dear. He is the deputy sheriff and you're a borderline alcoholic bartender with an interesting criminal record. It just doesn't work."

Mary squared her shoulders, "What did you just call me?"

"I think you heard." Regina replied acidly, "And you'd do well to stay away from David Nolan, he doesn't need someone like you ruining his good nature."

"I would never…"

Regina cut her off, "Who are you trying to kid? We both know this isn't going to end well so do both of you a favour and end it before he gets hurt."

Mary shook her head, "Maybe it won't end at all."

Well, that glimpse of fire was certainly new. And Regina didn't like it one bit.

"You honestly think you're good enough for him? What do you have to offer?" Regina demanded, her words like venom despite her low tone.

Mary paused for a moment and Regina could practically see the doubt in her mind, "I don't…"

Regina smiled, "It's okay Miss Blanchard, some people simply don't get happy endings. You aren't the kind of girl someone like David Nolan is going to marry and you know it."

"You think he can do better?" Mary asked, her tone meek.

"You're the one that asked the question. You tell me?" Regina replied.

Mary's eyes hit the floor, "I have to go." She said as she took a few steps up the street.

Regina nodded, "Of course. Sorry to have kept you, have a good day Miss Blanchard."

Mary didn't respond but Regina could tell by the way she carried herself as she walked away the conversation had done the trick. Mary was back to being that insecure woman Regina had cursed her to be.

Hers and David Nolan's relationship wouldn't be a problem anymore.

…

In a list of all the bad ideas Emma had ever had this one had to be near the top.

But the same thought had been turning over in her mind since her conversation with David and she knew the only way she even stood a fighting chance of getting her son was if she had help.

The kind of help only someone like Gold could provide.

It was a risk, Emma knew it. That's why she didn't tell anyone about her plan to ask for his help but she also knew it was a risk she needed to take. Regina wouldn't just hand Henry over and Emma didn't think for one second that she was going to fight fair which meant the only chance Emma had is if she met Regina's fire with her own.

She thought back to David and his promise that they would fight this together and at the time it had comforted her and she felt like she could do it but then she got home and was alone again and that gave her time to think.

David was a good man and he was great to her and she almost wished she had a father like him growing up. She thought briefly about Henry's theory and found herself laughing at the idea of David actually being her father and a real life Prince Charming. She could see where Henry got that idea from.

The problem was in the world Emma knew there wasn't much need of Prince Charming's or knights in shining armour. This would be a battle, Regina would see to it but Emma knew there was nothing she could do for herself except make sure as few people got involved as possible. Henry was her son and her responsible not David's.

She had never fought for something before.

She always ran before she grew any kind of attachments and she supposed there was something noble about fighting for her son now.

Her biggest mistake was giving him up and she was going to put it right.

Anyway she can.

Gold was standing at the counter, which has been repaired from the break-in, with a smirk on his face like he knew she was coming. Emma couldn't help the chill down her back at her walked over to him and her mind thought back to David's protectiveness towards her where Gold was concerned.

She squared her shoulders.

She didn't need David to fight her battles. She didn't need anyone.

"I need your help, Gold." She said bluntly, all business as she crossed her hands over her chest.

He let out a light laugh, "Curious. You and Mr Nolan seem to have the same notion towards tact."

Emma shook the statement away, "I'm here about Henry."

"You want him back from Regina." Gold nodded.

Emma frowned, "How did you know…"

"I see a lot, Miss Swan." Gold smiled, "More than you, for sure."

Emma didn't like his riddles at the best of times and she definitely wasn't in the mood for them today. She unfolded her arms and placed her hands on the counter. "Will you help me?"

"You want legal counsel?" Gold asked before leaning in a bit close, the next bit coming about as a whisper, "Or maybe you want to ensure you win, whatever the cost?"

Emma's eyes narrowed, "Regina is going to play dirty and she has most of this town in her pocket. I can't fight against that. Unless I have your help, you know how she works. You're a match for her."

Gold smirked, "And if I choose a course of action you don't approve of?"

"I just want Henry safe. We do this properly, legally." Emma replied, looking him dead in the eyes.

"A noble battle it is then." Gold nodded, "It's strange, isn't it?"

Emma frowned, removing her hands from the counter, "What is?"

"How similar you and Mr Nolan are." Gold explained, "I could have sworn you sounded just like him then."

"We work together, I guess we pick things up from each other." Emma shrugged.

She didn't understand what the big deal was or why Gold seemed so amused by it and it irked her more than she liked to admit.

Gold's smirk turned into a grin, "Perhaps but you share an awful lot of similarities. Haven't you noticed? Your tact, that sense of justice, that protective nature…"

Emma cut him off, "A lot of people have those qualities."

"And what about everything else? The way you cross your arms over your chest when you're angry. The way you tilt your head to one side when you're in thought. I'd even say you have his nose, Miss Swan. How odd."

Emma frowned, Gold had clearly lost it. She couldn't share that stuff with David because they weren't related. That's something inherited, not something you pick up. She had never noticed it before, how similar they were but know that Gold pointed it out Emma was surprised she didn't realise it sooner.

"That's not possible."

Gold laughed, "Of course not." He replied, "Unless it is. How does that old saying go? Whatever explanation that remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

Emma frowned, taking a few steps back out towards the door, "I don't…"

"It's okay, Miss Swan. I'm sure you'll find the answer simply charming if you find it." He smiled.

Emma felt the air getting thinner and she needed to be anywhere but in that room with him. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe. Gold was crazy, that was the simply probable answer. He had spent too much time alone in his store.

Yet there was something niggling in the back of her mind that she refused to acknowledge.

"Oh, Miss Swan." Gold called, "I'll expect something in return for my help with your boy."

Emma sighed, "What do you want, Gold?"

"A favour."

"What kind of favour?" Emma asked sceptically.

His mouth curved into a smile again, "I haven't decided yet but when I call it in you aren't allow to refuse."

It was a dangerous move. To owe Gold a favour. It wouldn't end well.

But then she thought of Henry.

"Deal." She said firmly.

The look of glee on Gold's face did nothing to help her feel better about the situation.

…

"This is crazy. We should just go over there and storm the place. Payback for what she did the night of the curse." Graham bit out angrily from his seat at the kitchen table. James was sitting across from him on the opposite side. Both their mugs of coffee had been abandoned to one side as they when over the various ways to get Graham's heart back.

James sighed, "I don't have to remind you we both gave our lives that night and even then we didn't stop her. It's too risky."

"I don't think she has any magic here." Graham mused, "If she did she would have used it by now instead of using me to try and get Emma. She is probably as vulnerable here as we are."

"I still don't want to take that risk." James replied, rubbing a hand over his jaw, "If she knows we are awake it won't be us she goes after."

"It will be Emma and Snow." Graham sighed with defeat. He knew James was right, the Prince had never led him wrong before and Graham wasn't going to start doubting him now. He'd follow James to end of the world if he needed him to and he'd know it was the damn right decision.

James' brow furrowed slightly, "It has to be in her house. That's for sure, she'd keep it close so what we need is a way to get her out of the house so we can go and look for it. It will buy us time if she doesn't realise it's missing right away."

"I can distract her." Graham offered although he barely supressed a shudder at the thought.

James shook his head, "Not a chance. You have feelings for my daughter, it would hurt Emma if she knew."

"Thank you." Graham replied, knowing that while it was taking James a while to come round to the idea of him and Emma he wasn't completely against it either. Graham wasn't sure if he was looking out for Emma or himself at his refusal but Graham was grateful nonetheless.

"We need it to be a distraction that won't arouse suspicion." James explained, trailing off, "Henry. We can ask him to get her out of the house, they can go for dinner."

"You sure you want to involve Henry in this?" Graham asked.

James sighed because honestly he would rather not have his grandson anywhere near this but he was already involved and James' knew Henry would appreciate being included, "She won't hurt him and we wouldn't even know your heart was missing if it wasn't for him."

Graham nodded, "Okay so Henry can distract her and we'll break into her house and search the place."

"I wish Snow had taught me how to pick a lock." James sighed, "It would be less obvious then smashing a window."

"I never knew having a bandit wife would come in handy." Graham laughed.

A soft knock at the door broke the men out of there reminiscing and James rose to answer the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and a quick glance at Graham showed the Sheriff was confused as well. He briefly wondered if Henry had managed to slip out of the house again before the thought was quickly dropped when he opened the door to see Mary standing on the other side, she looked sad with glassy eyes and a watery smile.

"Mary, what's wrong?" James asked, hands going to cup her cheeks as he frantically looked her over. She shook her head and stepped out of his reach. James followed, letting the door close behind him as his eyes searched hers. "What's going on?"

"We can't do this anymore." She whispered brokenly and James could only blink at her words, "It's going to end in tears, David. We have no future together."

"Yes, we do." James nodded, his hands gripping hers because he couldn't lose her again, "I want this. I want you. I know you do to."

Mary shook her head, "I'm not good enough for you."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." James replied, "You're everything to me."

She stopped at those words and James found himself holding in a breath. He knew the last time those words were spoken between them, even if she didn't.

 _She found him sitting on a log a little way from the party with his hands on his knees and his eyes staring at the dirt._

" _You're missing Leroy's speech." She mused as she took a seat next to him, one look at him told her something was wrong, "What is it?"_

" _Are you sure you want this?" James asked her and Snow was taken back by how lost his voice sounded, "Me."_

 _She searched his eyes, "I love you, why would I want anything else?"_

" _Because I can't give you anything, Snow. I'm not good enough for you. You're a Princess and I'm a Shepherd and I can't give you anything." James exclaimed and Snow thought she could feel the pain at the statement rolling off him in waves._

" _You're an idiot." She remarked as she stood up, too angry at his words to stay still, "You're everything to me."_

" _Snow, listen to me…"_

 _She cut him off, "No, you listen. I love you. You say you can't give me anything but you already have. You've given me love, James. You've given me you. That's all I could want. I don't care what we are, just who we are. I want a life with you, I want to wake up in your arms every morning for the rest of our lives. I want your children and to be your wife. I want to fight with you and love with you every single day we have together." She was short of breath from her speech and they both had a tear slipping down their cheeks._

" _Snow…" He whispered brokenly as she fell into the dirt on her knees between his legs. Her hands on his knees as his came to brush her stray tear away from her face, "I love you. I'll love you until my last breath and probably even after it."_

" _Then how can you think you're not good enough for me?"_

 _He dropped a kiss to her forehead, "Because I'm an idiot."_

 _She laughed, "I don't want anything but you."_

" _Then I'll give you forever." He vowed as he captured her lips with his own._

Mary's shoulders were shaking with her effort to keep her tears at bay and James wanted nothing more than to hug her, hold her and shower her with love until she realised how wrong she was.

"I'm not going to change my mind," She whispered, "Its better this way, you can find someone you can spend the rest of your life with. Someone who makes you happy."

James wanted to laugh and cry in equal measure. She had no idea, this is what Regina had done to them. Snow was so unsure, she didn't believe she deserved love or happiness and his heart broke because she deserved them more than anyone he'd ever met.

They had them.

She didn't even understand what this was doing to him. What she was throwing away.

There were tears slipping down his face now and James didn't even care.

"You make me happy." He said with a thick voice, "You don't understand how much."

She was crying, "Please don't make this harder. I'm trying to do the right thing?"

"The right thing?" He asked, his voice growing angry, "For who? Not for me and clearly not for you because you don't seem to want this anymore than I do."

"David…"

"No," He cut her off, "Whatever this is, you feel it. You might not understand it but I know you feel this connection like I do. Tell me I'm wrong? Tell me you feel nothing for me and I'll let you go."

She wasn't speaking and James wondered if she was going to be able to lie to his face. He didn't give her the chance. His lips were on hers with a passion that he didn't even try to contain, the kiss all but bruised as he walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. Mary was kissing him back and that's all the answer he needed to know that she felt it.

He didn't ask permission before his tongue ran along the seam of her lips and met her own. He wasn't thinking, he was feeling. He was making her feel it because he wasn't losing her again damn it. Not ever. Mary let out a moan into his mouth and he swallowed it, his kiss never relenting as his hands gripped her waist and his body pressed hers against the wall.

Mary's hands were gripping his neck, one moving to his hair as he took her bottom lip between his teeth. She was giving as good as she got and it reminded him so much of Snow he could barely breathe. She tried to pull back, needing air or space he wasn't sure but James didn't plan on giving her either. His lips followed hers as he pressed ever closer to her and practically growled deep in his chest.

He finally pulled back before he was feeling light-headed and knew air was a requirement rather than a luxury at that point. They were both breathing rapidly and Mary's eyes were wide. She looked shocked at the passion between them and James wanted to smile because she always joked that he and Snow could burn down the kingdom with their passion for each other most days.

"You really want me to let you go after that?" He said, voice rough.

Mary sighed, "You should, Regina's right. We're not good for each other."

"Regina?" James asked, "That's where this came from?"

"She didn't tell me anything that wasn't true."

James was seething. "She doesn't know us. All that matters is you and me and I'll fight for this. I'm fighting for you."

"Why?"

"I believe some things are meant to be." He shrugged, "And a kiss like that wasn't nothing."

Mary bit her lip, "I have no idea where that came from."

"I do." He smiled.

In his mind he was already thinking about ways to stop Regina but she wasn't going to get away with this. Her days of ruling were over, they'd taken a kingdom from her before and James would happily do it again.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know!

Please review? They mean so much to me

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: Regina finds out who Emma is and someone overhears James, Graham and Henry talking and demands answers.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Charming's fairytale name is going to be James in this story to help separate everything out later and it always annoyed me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for the reviews!

Here's the next chapter!

/

Regina knows now that she should have seen this sooner.

She had been so busy trying to rid herself of Emma Swan she hadn't consisted why or more importantly how she had come to find Storybrooke in the first place. At first she assumed it was because of Henry, having him with her allowed her access to the town Regina had hidden away with magic and spells.

Now Regina has realised it might be something else.

She watched as David and Emma walked out of the station together, heading over to the squad car as Graham left on foot in the direction of the diner. Why hadn't she seen it before? Was the mundane life of Storybrooke taking its toll on her as well as the other residents?

They carried themselves the same way. The same air of honour in their shoulders that it seemed Charming couldn't shake even as David Nolan.

They look…like family. Their blonde heads bent close together as they shared a private joke and started laughing. Regina's eyes widened at the sight because that is simply not possible.

Except maybe it is.

She thought back to that night, her victory and Snow's cries as she brought her newborn daughter into the world. Charming got the baby to safety and Regina never stopped to think about where they had sent their child in her haste to gloat to her enemies.

That was 28 years ago and Regina is now staring at a woman who looked about that in age and seemed to be every bit her fathers' daughter.

She made her way down the street in a rush and she wasn't sure what her plan is now because if Emma Swan is who Regina thinks she is then that changes things. She nearly ran into Gold in her haste and the older man smiled malicious at her.

"Carefully, Madam Mayor," He warned, "Something troubling you?"

Regina looked back at Emma then at Gold once more, "Miss Swan…" she trailed off, her eyes finding the blonde again.

Gold followed her gaze and smirked, "Charming, aren't they?"

She recoiled as if she had been burnt, "What do you know?"

"Plenty." Gold mused, "Of course it would take a long time to cover everything I know."

"About Emma. Who she is?" Regina demanded, her eyes steely.

Gold let out a short laugh, "Oh, I think you already figured that out, dearie." He practically sneered the last word at her.

Regina's eyes went wide, "The baby…"

"Seems to have found her way home." Gold finished, "She's the product of True Love; she was always going to find them."

"That's not possible." Regina shook her head in disbelief.

Gold placed both hands over his cane and looked over at the scene again, "It seems like a touching father-daughter moment to me."

"She doesn't know, if she did this curse would be broken." Regina replied, "I'll kill her before she gets the chance."

"You'll kill Henry's birth mother?" Gold said, "Because your boy will really forgive you for that."

Regina faltered for a moment, knowing Gold had a point, "It doesn't matter. If this curse breaks, if they remember…"

"This curse is already breaking, dearie. Emma Swan will be your downfall just as we both knew she would be."

Regina sneered, "We shall see about that." She replied before stalking away from Gold with a new found determination.

Gold smiled, "Your days a numbered. As soon as she wakes her parents there won't be any stopping her."

Regina kept walking.

…

Gold was right in one thing, if Emma Swan managed to break the curse and give her parents back their memories then they would be a force to be reckoned with. Regina knew the heroes would definitely hold her accountable for losing out on the first 28 years of their child's life as well as enslaving their kingdom and reducing them – especially Snow – to her fate in Storybrooke.

Snow and Charming had always been strongest together and with Emma as well, Regina dreaded to think about the force of good that might create. What she needed was a way to slow the process down until she found a way to get rid of Emma Swan.

She briefly thought back to the task she had given Graham that he had still not delivered on. She would check in on his progress and give him a gentle nudge in the right direction when she next had him in her bed. At least she now knew where his original resistance came from, working in close proximity to Emma was clearly weakening his curse and perhaps the same thing had allowed Charming to rise to the surface as well. Emma Swan was clearly powerful if her mere presence was enough to insight change in Regina's carefully constructed world and that simply wouldn't do.

The obvious answer here was Snow. She wasn't as close to Emma as Charming was and didn't spend all day with her daughter despite them living together. What Regina needed was a way to tear the unsuspecting family apart and separate them before they even got together.

" _The heart is the most power thing a person can possess," Her mother told her once, "And the greatest gift a person can give to another." She held a heart in her hand for emphasis as a young Regina watched on in fascination at his mother's lesson, "That's what you aim for, Regina. That's how you destroy all those who would go against you. The heart."_

 _Regina frowned, "I don't want to destroy anyone, mother."_

" _One day you will realise that's the only way you'll achieve the happiness you desire." Cora replied as she placed the heart in Regina's hand and she felt it glowing in her palm._

It would be easy to take Snow's heart and crush it before her eyes but a part of Regina remembered the lessons her mother had taught her a long time ago and when she finally ripped Snow's heart from her chest she wanted it to be her step-daughter staring back at her and realising Regina was her end rather than the weak willed Mary.

No, she had something much crueller planned for her.

Regina was already reaching for her phone as a plan formed in her mind and a smile curved her lips, she tapped in the number she already knew off by heart and pressed the phone to her ear.

He picked up on the third ring, "Your majesty." Jafar greeted with a sigh, "What can I do for you this time?"

"It's about what we can do for each other." Regina explained, "Considering my proposition involves a certain fair skinned beauty we both hold a particular grievance for."

"What did you have in mind?" Regina could hear his smirk.

Regina entered her office, closing the door behind her. She needed to make sure no one overhear her plans. Thankfully the office was empty but Regina bolted the door just in case, "I need her out of the way for a while. Preferably tied up and in the middle of nowhere so she can't be found."

Jafar seemed to pause for a moment, "You want her to be kidnapped?"

"I want you to kidnap her." Regina stated, "There's a shack in the woods, no one will be able to find you there and you keep her there until I say otherwise."

"And what I'm I meant to do with her there?" Jafar asked and Regina could almost imagine his mind working in overdrive trying to figure out her plan.

She smiled into the phone, "Whatever you like."

That seemed to peak his interest, "Really?"

"I understand you must be insulted after your advances fell on deaf ears and it's clear you have your own invested interests in keeping an eye on her for me. I figured this plan would suit both of us." Regina explained.

Jafar sighed, "You're not suggesting that I…"

"I'm not suggesting anything," Regina cut in, "What happens while she is in your care is none of my business, Jafar. You have your own methods of punishment and that's down to you all I need from you is to keep her there and out of the way."

"If I agree to this, then we do it properly. I need security from you that I won't end up in one of the Sheriff's cell nor will I face Charming's wraith if he finds out what we are planning." Jafar replied.

Regina smiled, she was wearing him down, "You have amnesty." She nodded, "And Charming won't find her because he isn't Charming here. David Nolan is a man that makes all the wrong choices and he'll take the blame when he doesn't find her. I made sure self-loathing is a particularly strong trait."

Jafar seemed to gain his confidence at her reassurance, "We'll need something to knock her out, some rope and a car they can't trace back to us. You'll need to tell me exactly where this cabin in the woods is as well."

Regina nodded, "You'll have everything you need."

"I want something else in return." Jafar replied, "I am the one taking all the risks here so you'll understand if just the opportunity to teach Mary Margaret Blanchard a lesson in respect isn't going to be enough."

She frowned slightly, "What do you want?"

"I want Aladdin's memories to be restored, when I get my revenge I want him to know why and who is responsible." Jafar explained, "I also want to rule, Agrabah will never accept me as Sultan after everything but when we go home I want a kingdom to rule and subjects to rule over."

Regina closed her eyes, giving Jafar power was risky but she knew she could always cross him at a later date. She needed him to deal with Snow and that meant it was better to appease him for the time being, he was her best ally right now.

She sighed, "I'll restore Aladdin as soon as this business with the Charming's is taken care of. I don't know if going home is an option anymore, the curse has to remain intact but I'll give you a position of power here. You can have Sheriff and the law will be yours to deal with as you see fit."

Jafar considered her offer, "We have a deal."

Regina grinned wide, "Excellent."

…

"So I'm the distraction?" Henry asked as he took a bite of the cookie Graham had given him while James filled the boy in on their plan. Operation Wolf as Henry had taken to calling it which had gained a smile from James and a distant look out the window from Graham.

James smiled, "You're the most important part. If you fail then me and Graham can't sneak in and get the heart."

Henry swallowed his mouthful, "Gramps, I'm 10 not an idiot."

James and Graham laughed at that, "You're the only one Regina won't get suspicious of. I know it's not the most exciting but no one else can do it. Just you, Henry." Graham explained with a smile.

James watched them for a moment, seeing how good Graham was with his grandson. He had managed to make Henry feel included and essential while protecting the boy from joining them on what could be a dangerous mission.

He thought Emma would have like to see them like this. Perhaps see happiness for herself in the interaction Graham shared with her son.

"I'll do it." Henry nodded, "Later tonight would work. We normally go out after my session with Archie so she won't suspect anything. I'll ask for desert as well so it should give you guys enough time to sneak in and look around."

"Tonight it is." James nodded and looked over to Graham. He sighed and nodded as well. "We'll find it, I promise."

Graham offered him a weak smile, "I know, I'm just worried about what is going to happen once we get it."

James frowned and Henry took a slurp of his hot chocolate, "Don't worry, you guys are the heroes. This is your story, you'll win." The little boy said confidently.

"I just wonder what the cost will be," Graham explain, eyes finding James', "To our family."

James sighed, "I know, Regina is dangerous but Snow would want us to do this. She'd want you to have your heart."

"Emma as well." Henry chipped in, "If you're part of her happy ending you are going to need it."

James placed a hand on Henry's shoulder as a smile curved his lips, "He's right. You've risked plenty of us over the years, Graham. Let us do the same for you."

Graham looked taken back and touched by James' words and the smile he gave was genuine this time. "Then we still need to get Snow."

James nodded, "I'm working on it, no thanks to Regina."

"My mom won't make it easy, she knows you and Snow White are the key to getting Emma to believe. She can't let you find your way back to each other." Henry said, "She doesn't understand how strong your love is though, that's how you win."

"Snow's close to the surface, I know she is. I felt it." James replied, "I just need to show her how loved she is."

"That's it!" Graham exclaimed, throwing a hand in James direction, "That's you're trigger."

Henry looked over at his grandfather with furrowed brows, "Any idea what he's talking about?"

"I think so." James replied.

Graham ignored them, "If redemption was my trigger in breaking this curse then love has to be yours. This whole this has been about love for you, James. Your love for Snow, for Emma, for your family. That's got to be it."

James eyes went wide, "That leaves acceptance and family."

"Emma and Snow." Graham replied, "Although I'm not sure which one is which."

"We can figure that out later, if you're right then it makes Emma's job easier." James replied.

Henry frowned, "She's the saviour, right? She's meant to break the curse."

"Apparently we get to help her with that, something about pure hearts. Rumpelstiltskin's fail safe." James said to the boy.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Henry frowned before realisation crossed his features, "Gold, of course, why didn't I see it before."

Graham sighed, "We still need to get Emma to believe and let's be honest, it's a bit of a tough one to swallow."

Henry nodded, "She's getting there. She's letting me in and you two. She is starting to believe in her happy ending."

"We might not have the luxury of waiting for her to be ready after tonight." Graham sighed.

James frowned, "What else can we do? I can't go up to her and tell her I'm her father and this town is full of fairytale characters and everything in Henry's book is true and now she needs to break the Evil Queen's curse."

"We need to show her something she can't ignore." Henry explained, "Concrete proof that we aren't crazy."

Graham nodded, "I don't think her seeing my heart not in my chest will help, will it?"

James glared at him, "Probably not."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Graham replied.

"We need to deal with the Queen first, we'll get your heart back then we can figure out how to tell Emma she's my daughter." James decided and both Graham and Henry nodded.

A gasp had all of them turning to the direction of the door, Emma stood in the doorway with her hand still on the handle. Her face was unreadable but James could see pain in her eyes.

"The door was open so I…" She left the sentence hanging, "What the hell is going on?"

James took a step towards her, "Let me explain…" Emma took a step back and James froze.

"Emma." Graham tried and her eyes darted to him before returning to James again.

"No, you tell me what is going on because I heard… I don't even know what I heard but I definitely didn't expect it to come from you guys. Henry is a kid but you two…" She shook her head and James could see a tear in the corner of her eye.

How much had she heard?

"Emma, please." He begged but her eyes were firm.

"Tell me what is going on," Emma demanded, "You promised you wouldn't lie to me and I believed you. Don't lie to me now. Tell me."

James stood frozen to the spot as Graham and Henry exchanged a glance between them.

This wasn't going to go well.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know!

Please review? They mean the world to me and really make my day!

Next chapter includes: Emma dealing with a whole hell of a lot and some difficult conversations with the men in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Charming's fairytale name is going to be James in this story to make everything easier to separate out later and it also annoys me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for the review! You are all awesome!

Enjoy!

/

It felt like hours when in reality it was only a few seconds and Emma still hadn't moved from where she stood rooted to the spot, green eyes staring at James with so many questions he honestly didn't know what to do.

He needed Snow; that was his first thought. She was better that this; talking. She had a delicate touch that he never learned to master.

But Snow wasn't here. He was and Emma was still looking at him.

He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her everything. Blurt the whole thing out and deal with the consequences, whatever they might be. Then he paused again because that wasn't fair, was it? To dump all this on her door and make her share the burden before she was ready.

He couldn't lie to her, his heart clenched at the thought because she deserved better. She deserved to know where she came from and who her parents were and he couldn't deny her that.

It was Henry who spoke.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked as he stood up from his seat and came to stand by James, "Really?"

"Henry…" James said, a warning tone.

His grandson didn't listen, his wavering faith in their happy ending shining through, "He's Prince Charming. He's your father. Snow White is your mother and they sent you through a wardrobe to protect you from the Evil Queen's curse. You're the saviour, you're going to fix it."

Emma's eyes were on her son now, "Kid, that's a story…"

" _Your_ story." Henry insisted, "Do you really not see? Look at him. Don't you see the resemblance?"

"David…" Emma started, her eyes going to him again and James knew there was no turning back from here.

"James." He cut in, "My name is James and everything Henry has told you is true."

Emma snorted, "Right, you're a fairytale character."

"I'm as real as you are, Emma. I know it's hard to believe and I wish there was another way but there isn't. Look at me, use your superpower. Am I lying to you?" James asked, his eyes pleading with her.

She paused for a moment, "Just because you believe something is true doesn't make it so."

"You really don't believe." James sighed, "You got your stubbornness from your mother although she'll probably say you got it from me. Trust your heart, Emma, what is it telling you?"

She shook her head, "It's tell me this is impossible. My parents abandoned me on a freeway, they weren't. You're not…"

James shook his head, a tear slipping down his cheek, "You can't deny what you see, can you? You inherited the blonde from me, your eyes are all Snow. Everyone tells me you have my tact, my impatience as well from what I've seen. You have your mother's strength and her compassion…"

"Stop… please just… Stop." Emma cut him off.

"You are the best of us, Emma. We didn't abandon you, you were our entire world and the only time I held you in my arms was just after you were born and I was taking you to the wardrobe so you would be safe. From Regina, from the curse. I could hear Snow's cries as I fought knights to make sure you had your best chance. I gave my life to get you there, Emma. We gave you up because we loved you." James continued because he couldn't seem to stop. This had been inside him since he first woke up from that coma and now he had a chance to say it there was no stopping. He needed her to know she was wanted, she was loved because this was his daughter and he wouldn't fail her again.

Emma was crying now, scrubbing at her face angrily, "I can't do this."

"Emma."

Her eyes were steel, "You put me in a wardrobe. I was barely an hour old and I grew up here, alone and you may have though it was my best chance but it wasn't, okay? My childhood sucked, all the stuff I went through, you're telling me it's because of Regina and this curse?"

James took a small step towards her, "We never wanted this for you."

"Yeah, well, you're a bit late with that speech. I'm 28 and I'm not looking for my parents anymore. I gave up that search a long time ago."

The words cut him like a knife and he knew Emma was putting her walls up to protect herself more than to hurt him but he couldn't help the rejection in his chest as he swallowed thickly.

"If I could change it, I would. Emma, I would suffer whatever Regina had planned a million times over if it meant you got to be with us." James swore and he hoped she understood just how much he meant it, "If you want to be angry then be angry at me. I should have tried harder to protect you."

Emma shook her head, "I can't have this conversation. I just need some air. I'm sorry." She whispered before she left him standing there with a heart that had only felt this broken when he first put her into the wardrobe.

Graham placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but James barely noticed it before he ran after Emma.

…

"Emma, wait!" Graham called out as he ran after her. She kept walking, the rain around them helping to mask her tears as she tried not to curl in on herself in the middle of the street and not move until it felt like her head wasn't going to explode, "You know I'll just keep following you regardless, right?"

Emma sighed, of course he would.

She turned round to face him, "Did anyone ever tell you, you can be really annoying?"

"You shouldn't be alone right now and I figured it might be easier if it was me and not James running after you." Graham explained, rain hitting his shirt and soaking the material, "He would have, you know. Come after you, I mean, I think he'd do just about anything for you."

"I can't deal with that right now." Emma replied, her eyes not meeting his, "I just found out I have a family and do you have any idea how much I wanted that as a kid?"

"Then why aren't you happy?" Graham inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Emma shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself, "Because after a while and one too many foster homes you realise you're never going to have that."

Graham nodded sadly, "They wanted you. If you believe anything, believe that. I was there, I saw them plan their lives with you, Emma. James spent about 4 months decorating your nursery every night because he wanted it to be perfect and Snow even learnt how to knit, she had never done it before and almost made me and James crazy with her determination to learn because she wanted you to have something she had made. A baby blanket."

"I didn't grow up like that. I didn't grow up with those parents or that life." Emma replied, "I don't know how to get my head around it now."

"I think you want to. You were close to James when you thought he was just David. Why?" Graham asked, the rain making his hair stick to his forehead in wild curls.

Emma sighed, "I don't know, I just felt something safe. Like I could trust him."

"That's because he's your father. You might not have known it at the time but there was something in you calling out."

"He's also Prince Charming." She smiled and Graham was happy to see it.

He chuckled as well, "That's what your mom calls him. Charming. Everyone else just calls him James."

She paused for a moment, peering at him through the rain, "Who are you? In fairytale land, I mean?"

"The Huntsman." Graham replied, standing a little straighter.

"The Huntsman?" Emma echoed, "The one who was sent to kill Snow White in the book but the Queen ripped his heart out instead?"

Graham nodded, "James helped me get it back and I stayed with them as they rebuilt their kingdom."

Emma frowned slightly, "But I overheard you talking about your heart earlier."

"Regina has it," Graham replied, knowing lying to her was pointless, "The night you were born I stalled her so James could get you to the wardrobe and she ripped out my heart. She still has it, that's why I told you I don't feel anything. I can't, while she controls my heart she controls me."

She took a step towards him, palm facing him like she didn't want to startle him. Her eyes locked onto his as she took another step, palm landing on his chest, over the place his heart should be. Graham sighed at her touch, "She's controlling you? But you've been sleeping with her?"

"Not by choice." Graham replied softly.

"Graham, that's… What she's doing to you… it's rape." Emma's eyes went wide and Graham could see the distress in them. His hand came up to rest over the one she had on his chest.

"It doesn't matter." Graham replied and quickly saw Emma shake her head, "It doesn't. I'll deal with whatever she decides to do to me but I won't let her hurt you. She tried to get me to do it, that's how I remembered."

Emma frowned, "What?"

"That night at the station, you thought I was ill?" Graham reminded her, "Regina had ordered me to get your heart but I knew I couldn't hurt you so I fought against her control. The Huntsman managed to break free."

"Does everyone in your land have an obsession with ripping out hearts?" Emma asked with a smile.

Graham sighed, "It's kind of Regina's thing."

"I'm so sorry for what she's done to you, Graham."

He shook his head, "It led me to you. Me and James are going after my heart, we'll get it back and when I do… I just want you to know it's yours. If you want it."

Emma's eyes met his, "You can't say stuff like that."

"Fairytale character, remember?" Graham smirked, "I mean it, it's been yours for a while now and I told you what happens next is up to you. But if you want to see if we can have a future together then that would make me very happy."

"I'm sure James will be thrilled to hear that." Emma laughed.

"He knows," Graham replied, "We've talked about it and he knows I'd never hurt you."

"You talked to my dad about our relationship before talking to me?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow and Graham let her hand fall from his chest.

He stuttered, "It's not like that…"

Emma silenced him with a kiss, Graham was taken back momentarily before he returned it. Emma's arms circling his neck as she broke the kiss, "I'm not too great at relationships but I could definitely agree to try."

Graham smiled, "Me too."

"One condition," Emma said, "I want to help get your heart."

"No way, it's too dangerous."

Emma pulled back, "You involved my 10 year old son so it's not up for discussion. I'm coming."

Graham smiled, "Talk to James first?"

"I don't know what to say to him." Emma admitted, "I've never had a father before."

"You've got one now, one who loves you." Graham replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "Everything you missed out on, Emma. He did as well. You're not the only one finding this difficult or mourning the loss of something you never got."

Emma paused for a moment, "He's a good guy, isn't he?"

"The best guy I know." Graham said without hesitation, "He gave his life for yours without even knowing you yet because that's what fathers do."

Emma frowned, "What does that mean? He's still alive and he's fine?"

"You've read the book," Graham smiled sadly, "You already know. Talk to him."

…

David – or she guessed it was James now – was easy enough to find after realising he wasn't at the apartment there was only one other place he could be. The station; Emma couldn't help but think of it has mutual territory as she walked through the door. Perhaps this was the best place to have this conversation, she mused, considering it's where their friendship first started and where he'd seen her vulnerability.

Maybe they would bond over that.

Emma already knew it wouldn't be that simple. She had had a father for less than a day and it was already more complicated than she thought it would be. Then she wished for. As a kid it's all she ever wanted, parents that loved her but she wasn't a kid anymore and apparently her parents were the same age as her which didn't help.

Emma realised a long time ago that she was broken, she kind of expected it after being pushed around foster homes and group homes and growing up alone. She had made her peace with it. What she didn't count on was anyone else giving a damn but clearly James did. He cared about what she went through and what happened to her and Emma simply wasn't use to that.

She wanted to be.

She really did.

That feeling of safety and protectiveness she got around James made sense now and maybe that was a start. It was the best she could do right now anyway. Still, Graham's words rang through her mind because another thing she never considered as a child was that her parents might be just as lost and broken as she was about their separation.

Emma convinced herself that they were no good and couldn't look after her properly, she could handle that. It was better than having a father as loving and protective as James clearly was because that kind of unconditional love was scary as hell to someone like Emma who had walls so high.

Still, this was her taking the first step. She went to find him and she could only hope James realised what a big deal that was to her.

He would, she knew, the same way he seemed to read her actions in every other situation as well.

Father's intuition came to mind but Emma quickly pushed it down because she was already close to turning around and leaving and she needed to be strong here.

James was sitting on the sofa that was pushed against the wall at the other end of the room, underneath the window where the rain was still hammering outside. No turning back now, she thought as she clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides.

"Hi." She said in a small voice and wanted to kick herself for how young and defenceless it made her sound. It got James' attention though and she could see him smiling as he relaxed his shoulders.

He nodded, a silent understanding that this would be uncomfortable for both of them, "Hi."

Emma took a few steps towards him, "I shouldn't have ran off like that, I just… it's a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, for me too." James smiled, "It's not every day you wake up from a coma to find your daughter is now a 28 year old woman."

"You've known this whole time?" Emma asked as she came to sit on the other end of the couch, shrugging out of her wet jacket as she did so.

James sat up a bit straighter, turning slight to face his daughter, "Since I woke up. I have Henry to thank for that."

"And Mary? I mean Snow, she doesn't?"

His face fell slightly, "No, I'm trying to wake her up but Regina really changed her here. She doesn't believe in anything, not even me."

Emma nodded, "Right, the Evil Queen. The curse I'm meant to break."

"We'll figure it out, Henry often reminds me the good guys always do." James smiled softly at her.

The silence around them was the most awkward it had ever been and Emma knew they weren't exactly talking about what either of them wanted to talk about. She sighed, time to take the leap.

"So, I'm your daughter." She said bluntly and James laughed.

"Definitely my tact." He mused, "I'm sorry, I know it's not enough but I am sorry. I should have protected you, I should have fought to keep our family together."

The brokenness of his tone didn't help Emma's resolve, "I get it, Regina backed you into a corner and you guys made the only choice you could. I understand, it might just take time to be okay with it." She paused for a moment, "Can I ask you a question?"

James nodded, "You can ask me anything."

"Henry's book, the story in it. In the story you got hurt getting baby me to the wardrobe. You should have died, right?" Emma asked gently.

James sighed, "Regina's curse protected me somehow."

"You would have died for me?"

"Without question." James replied, "I love you, Emma. I know that's hard for you to believe and I'm not trying to push it but I'm your father. It's my job to protect you."

She nodded blindly, not trusting her voice at first, "How bad was it?"

He seemed to pause, weighing up his options before he nodded. He reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt to one side, exposing a deep pink scar marring his shoulder. Emma's eyes were drawn to it, the skin looking out of place compared to the rest of his shoulder.

It was real.

This man – her father – had protected her with everything he had. With his life and he wore the constant reminder of the sacrifice he made for her on his skin.

Emma blinked back a tear as she reached out to touch it, the skin was rough under her fingertips and warm. She pulled back quickly, realising what she was doing. James let the collar of his shirt go.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, "It aches sometimes but it's not painful."

"I'm sorry." She replied, not sure what else to say.

James shook his head, "I'd do it again. If it meant you were safe, I'd happily give my life."

"You don't even know me." Emma laughed, "The kind of life I had. I always dreamed about my parents, what they were like. I never expected to have a father like you."

"You didn't have any parental figures growing up?" He asked with a frown.

Emma sighed, "Not any that stuck around. I bounced around from different families a lot when I was younger then I spent most of my time in different group homes as I got older."

"You weren't meant to have this life, Emma." The words sounded pained coming from his mouth and Emma felt a pang in her chest.

Emma nodded, "Let me guess, dresses and balls?" She said with a laugh.

"There would have probably been a few," James chuckled, "You would have been happy. I would have taught you how to use a sword and ride a horse. Snow would have taught you how to use a bow and arrow and track. You'd probably have been our bandit princess. Snow would have calmed you down when you were angry and I'd be there when you were upset. We'd play games and go for family picnics. Maybe you would have had siblings to play with as well. I would have been there if you fell over and hurt your knee and Snow would have made you hot chocolate if you couldn't sleep. I would have told you a bedtime story every night and lit a candle if you had a nightmare. That's the life we wanted for you, Emma."

Emma opened her mouth and quickly closed it again because she don't know how to respond. She could see it, the life she was meant to have with her parents at her side. He would have been a good dad, she knew, if he had been given the chance.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I wish I had it."

James nodded, "Me too."

They sat their mourning the loss of what could have been and what never was and Emma wanted to reach out and hug him but she couldn't. Knowing he was her father changed everything and Emma wasn't sure if she was ready.

"What happens now?" She asked.

James smiled, "A certain Huntsman needs his heart back from the Evil Queen."

"Then we work on breaking this curse?"

"Then we work on breaking this curse." James nodded.

Emma got up from her seat and made her way over to her desk, reaching underneath it. James watched with curiosity as she pulled at a familiar looking box and walked over to him.

She smiled as she handed it to him, "You might want this back."

Emma pushed the box into his hands and James could only smile gratefully at her, his sword back in his possession.

"Thank you." He nodded, placing the box in his lap.

Emma shifted from one foot to the other, "James," she said gently, the word feeling weird in her mouth but she certainly wasn't ready to call him dad yet either, "That life you were telling me about. I would have been happy, growing up with you guys, I would have been really happy."

Emma could tell she had just given him something irreplaceable by the look in his eyes, "So would we."

And for now, Emma guessed, that was enough.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know!

Please review? They make my day!

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: The mission to get Graham's heart is on!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to help separate everything out later on and it always annoys me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once!

Thanks for reviews!

Enjoy!

/

James knew he shouldn't be here, what excuse did he have for disturbing Mary at work? But after building a fairly large bridge with Emma and their daughter finally knowing the truth he had this overwhelming urge to check in. To see her smile and hear her laugh and find comfort in the one person he always had before.

They were going after Graham's heart in a few hours and James couldn't help the unsettled feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong. That wasn't unusual, he always felt the same niggle in battle as well and he put it down to survivor's instinct. There was a lot that could go wrong here, he reminded himself, and Emma and Henry were already in the crossfire and that just didn't sit right with him.

He wanted to talk Emma out of it when he found it but knew she wouldn't listen anyway and he didn't have the right. He was her father, but he didn't raise her and as much as that pained him he knew he couldn't walk back in now and pretend the last 28 years didn't happen.

He shook that thought away before he could dwell on it too much and focused on seeking out the dark haired beauty who always made his heart beat a little faster. He spotted her easily, she stuck out of the dive bar like a sore thumb, quietly working behind the bar with a piece of paper in front of her.

James crossed the distance between them quickly and Mary only just noticed his presence before he was leaning over the bar to join their lips together. She seemed startled at first before relaxing into it and it was a gesture so unlike Snow, far too timid for his bandit princess. He relished in her lips against his own though, the familiar pressure he'd know anywhere.

Mary pulled back first, "Hi." She laughed and James revealed in the sound.

He smiled, "Hi."

"So, not that I'm complaining, what's with the sneak attack?" She said as she pushed the paper between them to one side, like she wanted no barrier.

James laughed slightly, "I just don't seem to be able to help myself around you."

That had her biting her lip and giving him a shy smile, "Are you sure? You look worried."

James wanted to laugh, this woman could read him even when she didn't know herself but he settled for grabbing one of her hands in his, "I'm fine, I was just on my way to work and thought I'd stop by."

"And if you happen to wind up Jason in the process?" She teased.

James grimaced at the name alone, "Then that's his own fault. I don't share." He muttered darkly and couldn't help notice Mary gulp at the statement.

"Good." She decided with a nod, "Because neither do I."

The tone and possessiveness of the statement reminded him of Snow and the wide smile on his face echoed his thoughts. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Gods, help him for the thoughts currently running through his head because now was certainly not the time.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked as his thumb ran across his hand.

Mary smiled, "It's my night off."

"Can I take you on a date, Miss Blanchard?"

Her smile grew, "I would love that, Mr Nolan."

James' smile mirrored her, "I'll pick you up at 6?"

She kissed him this time, standing on her tiptoes to reach him with her hands on the lapels of his jacket to pull him halfway to her. Their lips met with a new fierceness on Mary's part and James let her have control of this moment, her mouth guiding his as her tongue run across his lower lip. It wasn't exactly a decent kiss for the public eye but James found he couldn't care as Mary's tongue stroked his own and it could all of his restraint not to jump over the counter and have her right there. After another minute she seemed to remember herself, that boldness hiding behind the shyness as her cheeks flushed red and her eyes stared intently at the counter between them.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

James wasn't having any of it, he lifted her chin to meet his gaze, "Never apologise for kissing me like that." He said with a smile and kissed her nose gently before pulling away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She nodded as he left.

…

"Okay, this should do it." James stated as he found a fairly large rock by one of the hedges of Regina's garden. Emma and Graham were waiting by the door as he walked over to them, before looking a little apprehensive. Henry had carried out his part of the plan and was currently with Regina at Granny's so they had to move fast.

He aimed the rock at one of the downstairs windows when Emma eyes went wide.

"Wait, you're going to smash the window?" She asked as she stepped towards him.

James nodded, "We don't have a key."

"That's going to look a little suspicious, isn't it? I thought we don't want her to know we've been here." His daughter questioned and James let the hand holding the rock fall of his side.

"We have no other way of getting in." Graham reminded her, "Regina can afford to replace a window or two."

Emma sighed and dug around in her pocket, "Or, we could use the front door?" she suggested as she held up a bobby pin and made her way to the door. She knelt down and stuck the pin in the lock.

"You can pick locks?" James asked incredulously.

Emma shrugged, "Tumblers. I've known how to do this for years." They group went silent as James and Graham shared a glance over Emma's head and after a few moments she grinned in triumph as she pushed the door open.

She stood up, her eyes catching James', "What?"

He smiled, "You're so much like your mother." He replied before stepping inside Regina's mansion with the other two closely behind.

James had never been in Regina's home here but he could see the Evil Queen in her décor, the black and white minimalistic theme running throughout and he could briefly see this was the second best thing to her castle in this land. She definitely made sure it looked grand without turrets or Knights guarding the entrance. He walked up the few steps to the foyer, taking in the rooms. There were stairs behind him leading to their second storey and in front of him was a dining room. He assumed the kitchen and living room were off this room somewhere.

"Okay, I'll take upstairs. You two check down here. Find her office as well, that's a good place to start." James commanded, slipping back into the role of leader with ease. Graham nodded, seemingly slipping back into his role as James' right hand man. Emma didn't seem too happy but she didn't voice her opinion and James was grateful. It wasn't a coincidence that he made sure Graham was with her. Sometimes it was harder to control that protectiveness towards her.

Emma sighed as she walked through the dining room and Graham gave him a small nod of understanding before following her through the dark and empty mansion. They had flash lights but didn't want to risk turning on any main lights in case someone outside saw and knew it wasn't Regina.

James made his way up the stairs, sword strapped to his side and a gun at his hip. It looked odd, two worlds colliding but he felt better knowing his sword was within reach as the weight felt a lot better in his hands than a gun did. Emma and Graham also carried their guns but Graham had a bow and arrow strapped to his back as well and James made a mental note to ask where he had found such an item in Storybrooke.

The first room was a bathroom and after a quick look James knew she wouldn't had kept Graham's heart in there so he quickly moved on. The second room was clearly Henry's, the single bed and blue wallpaper giving it away and James faltered for a moment as he took in the place his grandson called home. It wasn't with them or Emma but this was still the only home Henry knew and he could tell Regina loved the boy – as much as she was capable of it anyway – by the comics and games littering various surfaces and the computer on the desk. She had looked after Henry and raised him and James hated the reluctant gratitude he felt to her for that.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed the door without stepping inside, she wouldn't hid the heart anywhere near Henry. Especially not after she spent years trying to convince the boy he was crazy for believing in fairytales. Regina was smarter than that.

The last room on the floor was obviously her bedroom and James steeled himself as he pushed open the door and stepped inside. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end as his eyes took in the space and he turned to her vanity to start searching. It took longer than he thought it would to search the small room but he was determined not to miss a thing, Graham's life could be on the line if he did. James was about to give up as he started searching the chest of draws, hoping they had more luck downstairs, when he found a small wooden box. It looked old with carvings on the lid and James picked it out gently, the red glow beaming at him from the sides.

He rested it on top of the drawers as he opened the box, a pure heart glowing back at him as a familiar beating filled his ears. It was a heart, the question was: is it Graham's?

He slammed the lid and grabbed the box, rushing from the room and down the stairs to find the others, "I've got something." He called out, keeping his voice low out of instinct.

Emma found him first, coming from Regina's office with a flashlight in her hands, "I've got nothing." She replied as Graham joined them from the living room, his eyes drawn to the box in James' hands.

"Is that…" He trailed off.

James opened the box and presented it to Graham, "You tell us."

Emma couldn't seem to take her eyes off the glowing heart, "Jesus, is that real?" She asked, her eyes meeting James'.

It was Graham that answered her, "It's mine. I can feel it." He picked up his heart from the box, pushing that onto the nearest counter as he listened to his own heartbeat.

"She really ripped your heart out." Emma remarked, "I mean I knew, I just didn't imagine it to be quite…"

"It's magic, that's why it looks like that." James explained gently.

Emma nodded, "So what do we do now?"

Graham tore his eyes from the object in his hands and offered it to her, "You shove it back into my chest."

Emma looked from him to James and raised her hands, backing away, "Oh no, I just came for moral support. I can't…"

"I trust you with this. I'll be fine, just shove it in." Graham explained placing the heart in her hands.

Emma cradled it gently, "Won't it hurt?"

Graham smiled, "I'll be glad to feel something."

"Just shove it in." Emma repeated as she took a deep breath, "Sure, why not?" She grabbed Graham's shoulder with her free hand and she wasn't sure if it was to steady herself or him.

"You can do this, Emma." Graham said softly, "My heart is safe in your hands."

James cleared his cough awkwardly, "Although we should probably do this fast and get out of here."

Emma smiled at him, "Okay. Here goes nothing."

She shoved her hand towards his chest, heart finding its proper place with ease. Graham gasped and screwed his eyes shut as she did it and for a brief moment there was nothing but pain. Then it cleared and he could feel the steady beat in his chest and see Emma's worried gaze on his face.

"Are you okay?" She questioned, hand moving from his shoulder to his cheek.

Graham nodded, "Better than okay."

"That was a lot easier than last time we had to retrieve it." James mused with a smile.

Graham chuckled, "That's because she doesn't have black knights here."

James nodded, "That's true. I thought we were going to lose more than a heart when they trapped us in that corridor."

It was Emma's turn to clear her throat, "Maybe you two can reminisce later?" She suggested with a smile, "I definitely want to hear this story when we aren't standing in the Evil Queen's lair."

James nodded and led them out, Graham had a hand on over his heart, rubbing the spot gently and Emma was watching him anxiously. They closed the door after them and walked down the steps together.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice called out from behind them and James turned round with Emma and Graham on either side of him doing exactly the same thing to face the Evil Queen. There was a smirk on her lips and an evil glint in her eye and James stepped forward slightly, wanting to protect Emma and Graham as much as possible.

He stared her down, "We heard there was a break in, just thought we'd check it out." He said knowing the lie was pointless as soon as she smiled.

"Nice try, _Charming_." She sneered the name at him, "But we both know David Nolan would have no need for a sword and the Sheriff here wouldn't dare defy me without his heart. You remember."

Graham joined James, "And you'll pay for what you've done."

"Oh I don't think so, dear." Regina smirked, "You see, this is my happy ending. This is my town, I've got Henry. And considering Snow isn't here I'm guessing she is still under my control as well."

James grit his teeth and threw out an arm to hold Emma back at the mention of Henry's name.

"Look, father and daughter reunited." Regina continued, "Touching."

James practically growled, "Stay away from her."

There was amusement across Regina's face at that, "Or what? You'll rally the dwarves to arrest me?"

"We're giving you a chance to stop this, Regina. Your last chance." Graham warned her, eyes narrowing.

Regina's eyes met Graham's, "I don't think so; I quite like these odds." Her eyes moved to Emma now, "Enjoy my leftovers, Miss Swan."

"Enough!" James snapped at the Evil Queen, "I won't let you hurt them, Regina. I don't care what world we're in."

"There's no point being Charming, James. Snow isn't here to see it and she certainly doesn't love you in this land." Regina sneered, "What does that make you here? Without her at your side?"

Regina's smug arrogance was enough to get James' blood boiling and he knew she was doing it on purpose. This is what she wanted, them to destroy themselves with self-doubt and he was determined not to fall for it. He glanced at Emma, strong and fierce on his left and he found whatever strength he didn't realise he needed.

"It doesn't matter." James told her, "What Snow and I have, what we fought for, it's going to take more than a curse to destroy. It will take more than you to come between us. Emma found us just like she was meant to and that's the bit you're overlooking. I'm not just a husband, I'm a father and I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family so do your worst, Regina. It still won't be enough."

That wiped the look off her face quickly, "You always did have too much faith in True Love."

"And you always underestimated it." Graham replied, "I pity you, Regina because you'll never understand that feeling again and I'm new to it myself but I can already tell it's strong than you. I'm proof of that. Emma was the reason I broke free of your manipulation, you had my heart and I still defied you to keep her safe."

Regina scoffed, "Because she's the saviour?" She smiled wickedly as she took a step towards the trio, "I know how this curse works and from what I've seen of Miss Swan she doesn't have what it takes to break this curse. I'm certainly not worried."

It was Emma's turn now, stepping out from her place at James' side and squaring her shoulders, "You should be. You took my son and just threatened my family. I'd watch your back, Regina because _when_ I break this curse you can going to have a lot of people coming after you and I'm certainly not going to stop them."

Regina's mouth quirked, "We shall see about that." She replied, "I wonder how you're going to break this curse when you're in mourning though. You wanted me to be the Evil Queen, then that's what you'll get."

She smiled then, teeth flashing in the darkness around them as she brought her hands up. It was barely a flick of her wrist and Emma almost didn't see it until the fireball was hurling towards them. Towards James.

"No!" Emma shouted, her hand reaching to withdraw James' sword from his side and she moved in front of him, using the blade to deflect the fireball aiming towards her father. Regina frowned, clearly not please with Emma's show of protectiveness.

"You want my family then you have to go through me, Regina." Emma shouted, hand still clutching her father's sword, "And I quite like my chances."

Regina was scowling, her mouth opened to respond when a voice made her freeze. A voice that shouldn't be here because she told him to wait in the car.

"Mom?" Henry called out to her and the look of betrayal and hurt on the boy's face almost broke her black heart.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know!

Please Review? They mean so much to me!

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: A lot of Gremma and Mary finds herself in serious trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to help separate everything out later and it always annoyed me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so amazing!

Enjoy this one – Gremma fans should be pleased!

This chapter is rated M.

/

"Mom?"

Everyone's head turned to where Henry was standing, having come through the side gate after hearing the commotion from where he was in Regina's car. He knew those voices and he had to make check his family where okay. He was now standing between Regina and the trio with hurt in his eyes and disappointment on his face.

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car." Regina said, her voice softening as she directed it towards her son.

Henry shook his head, "I won't let you hurt them."

So fiercely brave for a 10 year old, Regina thought, something he clearly got from the Charming's.

The other three were unusually quiet but James had reclaimed his sword from Emma, ready to step in if it looked like Henry was in any kind of danger. Graham had an arrow resting in his bow but the weapon wasn't aimed. The message they gave was clear, they were ready to protect Henry at any costs.

"I think we are done here anyway," Regina said, eyes casting a glance at the three opposite her, "Come on, Henry let's go inside." She said holding her hand out to the boy to take.

Henry stared at her hand for a moment before meeting her gaze and took a step away from her. A step towards Emma.

"I don't want to go with you." The boy replied with his chin raised.

Regina laughed, "Don't be silly, this is your home."

Henry took another step back and Emma reached out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, a silent gesture that it was okay. "No, it's not. It's the place you made me think I was crazy for believing in fairytales. The place where you hurt my family. I thought you could change, I thought you could just be my mom but you chose the Evil Queen."

Regina stopped short, "Henry…"

"No, you made you decision." He replied and looked over to James and Emma, "They're mine." He gave Emma a smile and returned it, "That is if I'm allowed to stay with you?"

Emma's smile grew, "Of course, Kid. You don't even have to ask."

"Henry please, you're my son. I love you." Regina said, her voice breaking slightly.

"I'm not sure you even believe that anymore." Henry said sadly, "You just want me because then you win."

Regina froze, wondering when Henry's childhood had turned into her own. She nodded, "I do love you, Henry. So if you want to go with Emma I won't stop you."

Emma nodded once to her, a gesture of gratitude for not making this an ugly situation in front of Henry and she used the hand on his shoulder to guide him up the path and out of Regina's driveway. James and Graham followed them, taking this small victory over revenge.

They stopped when they reached James' truck parked just a little way up the road to collect themselves. "You should come stay with us. For tonight at least, I'm not sure what Regina will do if she decides to get revenge." James said to Emma and Graham nodded in agreement. There was no way he was going to let them go back to Mary's place tonight.

Graham clapped Henry on the back, "You guys can have my room. I'll take the couch."

Emma smiled gratefully, "Thanks. Both of you." She looked down at Henry then, "What do you say, Kid? Sleepover with Gramps and Graham?"

"Throw in some hot chocolate and you got yourself a deal." Henry smiled.

James' eyes caught Emma's, the term 'Gramps' not escaping his notice. She simply smiled at him and that seemed to be enough.

Emma sighed, "I need to stop by home and grab some stuff first."

"I'll take Henry back to the apartment and get him settled." James offered, seeing Emma's reluctance at dragging Henry around at this time of night.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully, already feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up to her.

Graham seemed to notice this as well, "I'll come with you. Mary's working, right? You shouldn't be alone."

"Normally I'd argue but I'm too tired to bother." Emma replied as she ruffled Henry's hair softly.

They waited until James and Henry had gotten into the truck and driven off before they started the short walk to Mary's apartment to grab Emma's stuff. They were mostly silent on the way over, the events of the day playing on both of their minds. They knew this changed everything now Regina knew about James and Graham being awake and the added change of Henry choosing Emma over Regina. If she thought she had lost Henry then Regina would be ruthless, she'd have nothing left to loss.

Now that was a scary thought.

"Key?" Graham asked and it was only then Emma realised they were standing outside the loft and he was looking at her with worried eyes. She nodded, fumbling in her pocket until she pulled out the object in question. She slipped the key in the lock and opened the door.

"You can wait here, I won't be long. I just need to grab some essentials." Emma told him as they entered the apartment and she headed for her room upstairs. Graham watched her go and didn't protest, choosing to wander over to the couch and make himself comfortable.

True to her word, Emma was back in record timing with a small rucksack that she placed down by the door before making her way over to him. She sat down heavily, letting out a soft groan as the tension she didn't know she had left her.

Graham smiled, "It's been a hell of a day." He mused.

Emma laughed, "Tell me about it."

"We'll beat Regina, you know." Graham said softly, "If you believe in anything right now, believe in that."

Emma sighed, "I'm trying. We have no idea what she is going to do next though and I'm worried about everyone. I can't protect all of you."

"Let someone protect you for a change?" Graham suggested, "Just focus on Henry and let me and James watch your back. James has Snow covered, trust me. Your parents are good at this."

"I'm not sure I know how to do that." Emma admitted softly, her eyes looking down.

Graham shifted in his seat, moving closer to her. One hand came up to her cheek, her eyes meeting his at the contact, "Well, you better start." He chuckled, "Because I'm determined to protect you, Emma. What I told Regina about True Love earlier… I meant that."

"Graham…"

"I lo…" His sentence was cut off by Emma's hand on his mouth.

"Don't say it." She whispered gently.

Graham frowned, "I know how I feel."

"If you say it then it's real and I don't know how to handle it." Emma replied, letting her hand slip from his mouth.

He smiled then, "Emma Swan, you don't have to do this alone anymore. I'm here for as long as you'll let me be and trying to shut me out won't change the fact I'm falling in love with you."

She froze and Graham briefly thought she might bolt out the door but she didn't. One of her hands came to rest on his wrist, "I want to say it back but…"

He nodded, "I don't need to hear it until you're ready, Emma. I know, I understand."

And that's what it came down to. The patient Huntsman and protective Sheriff who would never push her until she was ready and won't run because of her issues. The man looking at her with such tenderness in his eyes and love in his bones that Emma didn't think she could form any kind of sentence anymore.

Maybe words weren't needed here anyway.

She brought her head towards Graham, lips capturing his in a sweet kiss. The sweetest one Emma could manage, pouring everything she wasn't ready to say in the curve of her lips and the glide of her tongue. She hoped it was enough, hoped he understood what she was trying to express.

One of Graham's hand slid into her hair and pulled her closer and it seemed he understood better than she did. His other hand found her waist, slipping under the material of her jumper to feel her skin under his fingertips. Emma's hands were on his shoulders and moved down to feel his chest, fingers delving under the edges of his opened jacket. She pushed them away with her fingers, making it clear she wanted the jacket gone.

Graham complied, freeing himself from the jacket without breaking their kiss as it dropped to the floor at his feet. The hand under Emma's jumper was moving across her ribcage, fingers brushing against the edge of her bra. Emma rewarded him by moving her lips from his and trailing them over his stubble, down to the side of his neck. Graham closed his eyes at the sensation.

It was then he realised that Emma's hands were touching his skin as well, somehow she managed to undo the buttons of his shirt and was now exploring the newly uncovered skin. He groaned as her fingers raked over his nipples.

"We don't have to do this." Graham's voice was horse and Emma pulled back to look at him, eyes dark with lust.

"I want to." She replied and as if to prove her point she removed her jumper and throw it behind her.

Graham swallowed thickly at the sight of the light blue cotton bra she was wearing and the expanse of smooth skin he had yet to explore. He joined their lips together, needing to taste her on his tongue as Emma pushed the shirt off his shoulders and Graham shrugged out of it until he joined the pile on the floor.

Then Emma was pushing him back, his back hitting the couch as she crawled over him without breaking the kiss and Graham could have sworn this is what completion felt like. Emma Swan kissing him as her hair tickled his chest. Her lips moved to his neck again and Graham was already straining against his jeans. He pulled her flushed against him, the pressure against his crotch doing little to help as he undid her bra and slid the straps from her shoulders.

Emma broke away from him to remove it and it joined the rest of their clothes before Graham's mouth descended on her skin, starting from her collarbone with small nips before trailing down to her breasts. Graham sucked gently, Emma's moans only encouraging him as her fingers fisted into his hair.

"Graham." His name sounded like heaven on her tongue and he almost lost it right there when she ground her hips against his own. They were still wearing too many clothes.

Emma was clearly thinking the same thing because her hands were on his belt buckle and was tugging at it furiously. Graham chuckled at her impatience as he continued to pay his attention to her breasts.

The next thing he registered was Emma pulling his trousers down with a triumphant grin and she pulled away from him enough to push them down to his knees. Graham toed off his shoes, letting them hit the floor with two distant bangs before managing to rid himself of his trousers all together. He was naked beneath her as Emma settled over him again, his cock erect against his stomach.

Emma wasted no time in bringing her lips to his again, her kisses turning desperate. One of her hands wrapped around his cock, pumping him in her fist. Graham broke off the kiss to moan and Emma swallowed it gladly as her hand continued its work. He was hard in her palm as she pumped him, seeing his tip glistening with pre-cum.

"Jesus…" His accent sounded slightly thicker like this and it sent a thrill through Emma. She sped up her hand, pumping a little bit faster and making Graham see stars.

His hands were already working on the button on her jeans as she worked him crazy and he knew he wouldn't be able to rid her of them while she was sitting on his thighs as he settled for using one hand to bring her lips back to his own while the other worked its way into her jeans and underwear. She was soaking wet for him already and Graham growled at the thought as he slipped a finger inside her heat.

Emma gasped against his mouth, the hand on his cock faltering slightly. Graham smirked, finger working in and out of her in the same rhythm she was using on him.

To her credit Emma tried to pick her administration up again but Graham was determined to make her lose her focus and quickly slid another finger alongside the second one inside her, using both to curl deliciously inside her in a way that had Emma crying out.

"Graham…Fuck… I can't." She was babbling, her hips grinding down against his fingers as he build up the pleasure inside her. He couldn't take his eyes off her, even though Emma's had slid shut. She was breath-taking.

"Let go, Emma. Let me see you." He said breathlessly, curling those fingers against that spot that drove her mad. She was so close, coiled tight like a spring as she thrust against his hand eagerly, trusting him to get her there.

Graham's lips moved to her chest again, grazing her nipple between his teeth as he pressed his fingers against that sweet spot inside of her that sent her crashing over the edge.

They were both covered in sweat as Graham withdrew his fingers and Emma collapsed against him as she rode out her high, "You're so beautiful." Graham whispered as he kissed her head and let her catch her breath.

He was still rock hard and aching and Emma seemed to notice this because it was barely a minute before she was attacking his mouth fiercely, biting on his lip before sucking it between his own. She managed to flip them so graham was on top of her and her back was pressing against the couch and he broke the kiss to look up at her.

"This is about you, you're in control here." Emma told him and Graham wanted to kiss her again for offering him something Regina had taken. He had better ways to show her his gratitude though.

His fingers pulled her jeans and underwear down in one and he paused to remove her boots before the whole lot hit the floor. He grabbed his jacket and reached into his wallet to grab a condom before he settled in the cradle of her hips easily as their mouths met again. One of his hands went to her core and smiled at seeing she was still wet enough for him. Graham's lips moved down to her shoulder as he ripped open the wrapper and put the condom on himself before he lined himself up and pushed inside her.

Emma gasped at the intrusion but the hand curling on his bicep gave Graham the signal to move and he did just that. He started off slow but as soon as Emma wrapped her legs around his waist he knew he had to abandon that plan. He simply wasn't going to last that long.

His thrusts were animalistic in a way and Emma thrust her hips to meet his with ease. Graham had one hand on the back of the couch while the other was holding her waist tightly. Emma was contracting her thighs around him and Graham swore under his breath because it was too much for him.

She was already racing towards her second orgasm with him though, fingers digging into his arm a little hard with each thrust and Graham knew they'd come together. He groaned, pushing into her deeper than before and Emma's eyes slid closed as she bit her lip. Graham's thumb came up to remove it from her teeth and he covered it with his own lips instead.

They came fast, both closing their eyes as their releases found them and Graham only broke the kiss because he needed to breathe as he emptied into the condom and Emma came around him.

"I think we ruined Mary's couch." Emma smiled at him as Graham slipped out of her heat.

He kissed her softly, "I think you ruined me."

"How so?"

"After seeing what you look like when you cum I'm never going to be able to do this with anyone else." He replied.

Emma bit her lip, "Good, I quite like having you around."

They kissed again and both decided to enjoy this moment before they had to get dressed and return to Graham's apartment where Henry and James were probably waiting for them.

…

"Night, Alfie." Mary called as she left the bar with her coat buttoned up against the cold. It had been a double shift and she was only thankful it was over because she definitely needed sleep and a hot bath before her date tomorrow.

She couldn't help the smile on her face at the thought of David. He seemed to have this way of getting under her skin and her dreams weren't helping her keep a safe distance between them. She wondered what sounds she could draw from him with her mouth, with her hands. The way her name would sound as he came.

Mary shook her head.

She needed to get a grip.

She shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked away from the bar. There was a shuffling sound behind her that made her steps falter though and she cautiously looked behind her to try and identify the noise.

She couldn't see anything so she took another step, this wasn't the first time she had finished work this late and a bit of shuffling wasn't enough to frighten her.

The same noise happened again, louder this time and Mary couldn't help but freeze. Her eyes scanned around for something but the street was deserted and dimly light. Mary couldn't make anything out.

A bang came this time, loud and startling in the dark and Mary jumped, "Who's there?" She called out already knowing she would get no answer.

Her eyes looked around the street again and a gloved hand grabbed her mouth from behind. She was shoved back into a hard chest and it was clear the person who had grabbed her was taller than her. Mary struggled, throwing her body in any direction she could in an attempt to shake the attacker off. He was strong though, stronger than her for sure. She managed to kick him in the shin and that seemed to knock him off balance enough for her to work free of his arms. She didn't even look behind her, and with her heart hammering in her ears, she ran.

She didn't get far before she was thrown to the ground by a heavy weight and a dark figure loomed over her. She screamed, her head hurting from when she fell as the attacker fought against her. He was wearing a mask so she couldn't see his face and he had her legs pinned so she couldn't hit him. Mary put all her strength into her arms, throwing them towards his face in panic.

She managed a hit, the groan from her attacker making that clear but it wasn't enough and he quickly backhanded her. Mary's eyes rolled as the pain in her head grew worse. She vaguely registered the sleeve of her coat and shirt being pulled up one arm and a sharp prick in the crease of her elbow.

A needle.

She thrashed again, needed to get away but her vision started to blur and the last thing she saw was a malicious smile before everything went black.

/

So what do you think? Let me know!

Please review? They really do make my day!

Next chapter includes: Charming finds out Snow has been taken and Graham and Henry bond.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to make things easier to separate out later and it always annoyed me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for the review! You guys always make me smile.

Enjoy this one!

/

Mary's head was aching. The dull throb on the right side of her skull was the first thing to register in her mind when she regained consciousness. The second was the tangy metallic taste in her mouth that she knew was blood. Perhaps she had bit the inside of her cheek in the struggle with her attacker.

Attacker.

That caused her mind to clear and her eyes to open in panic. It was dark in the room she was in but she could tell by the crack of light through the curtains that it must have been daylight outside. Her hands were tied to the chair and there was a strip of cloth in her mouth like a gag. No one else was in the room with her and Mary wanted to be relieved that at least she was alone but she knew better. She was tied up which meant someone was coming back for her.

She tugged at the bindings on her wrist sharply, tugging in an effort to loosen them enough but they were too tight. Her skin was raw by the time she admitted the task was useless. She huffed around the gag, her eyes searching for something, anything she could use to escape and get help.

The sound of heavy boots creaking on the old wooden floor made her freeze and a door slammed shut. Her attacker had returned. Mary tried to control her breathing as the footfalls got closer, tugging at her wrists again out of panic rather than hope that it would do any good.

The door to the room opened and Mary's eyes narrowed as soon as she made out Jason's face. She tried to shout but the gag muffled her sounds and Jason simply laughed in response. He came up to her, figure looming over her from where she sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Look who's finally awake." He smirked and Mary wanted to lunge at him for that look alone. He was wearing jeans and a dark weather proof jacket. Hiking boots were on his feet, mud covering the soles. They must be in the woods, Mary assumed, that was the only way to explain Jason's choice of outfit.

His hands came up and Mary tried to recoil as much as possible but it didn't work and Jason pushed the gag away from her mouth, "You can scream if you like but no one will hear you." He said darkly as he backed away from her again.

Mary thought about it but she knew if they were in the woods they could be miles from anywhere, "What are you doing, Jason?"

He chuckled, "I thought that was obvious."

"Why?"

"Why?" He echoed, "You walk around thinking you're special and now you're demanding to know why?"

Mary frowned, "I don't understand."

Jason smiled, "You know there was a time once when no one would have dared to reject me. I was a ruler, I was powerful. Look at me now, a bar owner in a mundane town. I was meant for more than this."

"All of this is because I rejected you?" Mary asked incredulously.

"Tell me, what does your Prince Charming have that I don't?" Jason teased.

"You mean David?"

Jason smiled again, "Do I?"

Mary didn't understand what he meant by that but she refused to give in to his taunts. "Jason, something's wrong with you, okay. You need to untie me so we can get a doctor to look at you." Mary replied because honestly the only reason for this had to be a psychotic break.

Jason laughed, deep and loud, "You really have no idea, do you?" He said as he walked over to her again, crouching in front of her tied legs, "It doesn't matter, and I'm not the only one who thinks you need reminding of how things work here."

Mary squared her shoulders, not wanting to show her fear, "It was dark when you took me and now it's light so we've been here a day already. People will know I'm missing, Jason."

"That doesn't mean they will find you." He replied wickedly.

Mary's response was automatic, "James will."

Jason stopped short, "James?"

"David," Mary stuttered, "I meant David. He will find me."

His mouth curved cruelly, "You best hope I leave him something to find."

Mary shivered at his words and set her jaw, "You're crazy, you know that? All of this because I refused to sleep with you? You repulse me, Jason, that's why I did it. You make my skin crawl…"

A sharp slap to her cheek cut her off as Mary's head snapped to the side. The pain flared in her cheek but her eyes were steely. He would not break her. She wouldn't let him. She just had to hold out until David found her or she found a way to escape.

Find me, she silently begged, please find me.

…

The first thing Graham was expecting when he stumbled through the living room to get to the kitchen was not the sight that greeted him. Henry was sat on the couch with a controller in his hands and Graham could tell from the soft sounds of crashing and gunfire Henry had found his stash of console games. He smiled softly at the lad who looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep and that would certainly explain why he was up so early in the morning.

"Do you mind?" Henry asked when he noticed Graham in the doorway, gesturing to the controller in his hands.

Graham raised an eyebrow, "Are you old enough to be playing those types of games?" He asked, a hint of teasing in his tone.

Henry shrugged, "After last night I don't think a little violence is going to damage me." The boy responded as he went back to tapping the buttons on the controller.

Graham wanted to argue but he knew Henry was probably right. The little boy had seen an awful lot in his short life and that didn't sit well with Graham one bit.

"You're not going to tell Emma are you?" Henry asked after a moment.

Graham pretended to think for a moment, "Not if you have a spare controller for me." He replied.

The grin on Henry's face was well worth it and the boy paused the game to grab the second controller. Graham sat down on the couch and took the controller from Henry as the boy took his seat.

"Couldn't sleep?" Graham asked once they were both emerged in the game, trying to get the men in the game to safety.

Henry shrugged, "Nope."

"Thinking about your mom?" He asked gently and Henry seemed to freeze beside him for a second.

Graham heard the boy exhale softly, "She's my mom, and I wanted to believe there was good in her. There used to be before I knew about the curse."

The Sheriff took down a virtual enemy before replying, "She's your mom, Henry. She wasn't trying to hurt you but she's held this grudge for a long time. That's not something she can let go of easily."

Henry nodded, "You guys are my family too, and hurting you guys will hurt me."

"Nothing is going to happen to us." Graham replied, "Or your mom. Emma won't let anyone hurt her because she knows how much Regina means to you. We'll figure it out, okay?"

Henry bit his lip, "What if when all this is over and we break the curse and go back I want to live with Emma?"

Graham smiled softly, "Well, that's something you'll have to talk to Emma about but I'm sure she would like that as well."

"And you'll be there too?" He asked.

"Is that what you want?"

The boy seemed to think for a moment, "You make Emma happy and it's nice having you around. Emma sucks at this game."

Graham chuckled, "Then yeah, I'll be there too." He swallowed thickly at the statement and turned his focus to the screen in the hopes Henry wouldn't see his eyes glass over.

He'd never had this before.

He had his pack then James and Snow but this was different.

This was a family he was helping create rather than one that adopted him.

"Well, let's see what you got." Graham challenged as they started the next level.

Henry grinned, "You're going down."

…

James knocked on Mary's door to pick her up for their date and he had to admit he was slightly nervous which was ridiculous considering she was already his wife. He gave three soft knocks on the wood and waited for her to answer, fingers tugging at the collar of his shirt. The seconds ticked by and there was no answer. James frowned at that, he was on time and Mary hadn't mentioned cancelling to him.

He tried again, knocking a bit louder this time and waited. His ears were restraining to try and listen for any sounds of movement on the other side of the door. That was odd. There was nothing but silence.

He felt a spike of worry in his gut and James knew better than to ignore it. Something was wrong, he could feel it in every fibre of his being. He reached down to grab the spare key he knew she kept under the mat and put it in the lock.

"Mary?" He called out, hoping she was simply in the shower and couldn't hear him knocking. James knew better though. A quick glance around the apartment confirmed his suspicions that it was empty.

James frowned as he left Mary's home, slipping the key back under the mat and shutting the door. He zipped his jacket up higher and decided to check Sultan's before he allowed the overprotective side of his mind to take over. It was possible she simply forgot about their date and was stuck at the bar instead.

He broke two speeding laws on the way over to Sultan's and James really hoped to see her behind the bar but as he pushed his way into the building it was Alfie's face that greeted him not Mary's.

This isn't help the churning in his gut that told him something was so very wrong.

"David." Alfie smiled, "What you doing here?"

He stepped up to the bar, "I'm trying to find Mary, is she out back?"

The bartender frowned, "It's her day off; don't you have a date?"

James nodded, "She's not at home."

Alfie's frown deepened, brows furrowed, "That's not like Mary."

Or Snow, James mentally added.

"It is weird though," Alfie continued, "Jason hasn't been in all day either."

That caught James' attention, "What?"

"Jason. He never misses a chance to criticise us at work but I haven't seen him all day." Alfie replied, "You don't think…"

James eyes darkened at the thought, "For his sake, he had better hope not."

"Jason is a sleaze but he wouldn't hurt her." Alfie said gently, "I don't think he'd have the bottle."

"Then how do you explain them going missing at the same time?" James asked.

Alfie cocked his head to one side, "Maybe Mary's just running errands and didn't realise the time."

James knew Alfie didn't buy that any more than he did. Something was wrong and his worry was only growing at the knowledge that Jason was unaccounted for. James nodded blindly to Alfie before walking out the bar. The bartender was calling to him but James didn't reply. The worry in his gut was quickly rising to fear. He needed to find Snow, now.

He stumbled on autopilot to his truck before leaning up against it, he reached into his pocket for his phone. He already knew Mary wouldn't answer but that wasn't who he was calling.

Graham picked up on the fourth ring, "James? I thought you had a date?"

"Mary's missing. Jason is too, something's wrong, Graham. I can feel it." James replied, one hand scrubbing over his face.

"You sure she's missing?"

"She isn't at home or work. Alfie said he hasn't seen Jason all day either. I'm telling you something is off." James insisted.

Graham sighed on the phone, "Okay, I believe you. So you think Jason what… kidnapped her?"

James frowned, "Do you have another explanation?"

"No, I just don't understand why he would." Graham explained.

"He has a thing for her. Maybe she knocked him back one to many times?" James suggested and the fear within him made his stomach drop at the thought, "God, Graham, if he so much as touches her…"

"We'll find her." Graham cut him off, "You'll find her. This can't just be Jason, he isn't smart enough for this."

James nodded, "Regina."

"She feels threatened now we're awake. She wants Snow to suffer, it makes sense." Graham replied and James could hear the distain in his voice.

James pushed off from the side of his truck, climbing into the driver's side instead, "There are only so many places she can be held without someone noticing. It's a small town."

"The woods." Graham replied, "I've spent enough time in them to know in the right spot you can't hear for miles."

James clenched his free hand on the steering wheel, "It will take too long to search it all and Snow doesn't have that kind of time."

"I'm getting in the car now, I'll help." Graham replied and James could hear him jogging.

He shook his head, "No, I need you to go to the station, find out if there is any buildings listed in the woods that would fit Jason's needs. He wouldn't keep her out in the open."

"You shouldn't do this by yourself." Graham replied, concern in his tone.

James smiled, "I'll be fine, my sword's in the back."

Graham sighed, "Are you going to kill him?"

"That depends on how Snow is when I find her." He said darkly, "Call me when you find something." He added before hanging up.

He threw the phone into the passenger seat and started the truck, heading for the woods. He could cover a few places while Graham was searching.

Please hold on, Snow, he thought as he peeled away from the sidewalk.

He knew one thing for sure, Jason would wish he was dead when James got hold of him.

…

The woods covered miles and spanned across most of the edge of town and James knew realistically he couldn't search it all. He didn't have the time. Snow didn't have the time.

He had to do something though and driving his truck through the sparse areas of woodland looking for tracks seemed like a good place to start. Jason would have needed a car to get Snow to wherever he was keeping her and he probably wasn't smart enough to cover his tracks. That's all James needed, Jason just had to make one mistake.

He was growing more frantic as the minutes ticked by, his knuckles white against the steering wheel as he drove. Snow would be able to handle herself in a situation like this, she was fierce and a warrior in her own right. She could certainly best him if she put her mind to it. But she wasn't Snow right now, she was Mary and James didn't think Regina would have left that knowledge or fighting spirit in her when she cast this curse. That's what made James worry the most.

He stepped down on the gas pedal, his gut clenching. He needed to control himself, he was a fighter and if this was him going into battle he needed to have a clear head otherwise he would be no good to Snow.

The sound of his phone made him slam the brakes on hard, his body jolting forward until the seatbelt threw him back. James grabbed the phone, pushing the button eagerly.

"Graham?" He prayed.

His friend was straight down to business and James was thankful, "There are three abandoned buildings in the middle of the forest. They are practically shacks, used for campers I think. One is unsafe due to the storms so Jason can't be in that one. The other has a direct trail path leading to it so I think he would avoid that one as well, the risk of people would be too high."

James nodded, "Where's the third one?"

"Drive as if you are heading for the town line and stop when you get to the point we normally close off the road in bad weather. Then you head on foot east, keep heading east and you'll find the dirt path that surrounds the cabin. Follow it." Graham instructed.

"Thank you," James replied, already on the road heading out of town which helped, "I'll find her."

Graham paused, "I can come and meet you? You're direction in the woods never was that great."

"I can't wait, Graham, I need to get her." James sighed.

Graham seemed to accept the answer, "Go get her. Just don't do anything you aren't going to be able to live with."

The implication was clear and James replied with his thanks again before heading off. Graham didn't want him to kill Jason, he wasn't one of Regina's men or King George's. He was as cursed as the rest of them and he didn't belong in this world any more than James did.

He reached the end of the road and didn't even bother to lock his truck as he jumped out, grabbing his sword for the truck bed. James unsheathed it, leaving the covering in the truck as he heading east with nothing but his sword in his hands.

It felt like hours before James found the dirt path Graham had told him about, he crouched low making out boot marks in the wet mud and knew he found the right place. Him and Graham always did make a formidable team. Him and Snow made a better one.

James followed the footsteps cautiously keeping an eye out for any sign of Jason but he found none as he approached the cabin that looked like a strong gust of wind could knock it to the ground. The windows were covered and there was no signs of movement from the cabin. He snuck over to the back door rather than the front and the lock was rusted away so he had no trouble jamming his sword his against to prise it open. It creaked loudly and James tensed, waiting for Jason to come out.

He didn't.

As he entered the cabin, James could only hope that meant Jason wasn't at home right now. His eyes quickly swept through the dank and rotten space and everything was clear. There was two rooms off the main one, one being a bathroom and the other one…

James pushed the door open, sword raised ready to strike. Jason wasn't there but Snow's frantic eyes met his over the space between them, relief in her green orbs at the sight of him. James quickly moved in front of her, resting the sword on the floor as his hands reached up to remove her gag.

"David." She half gasped, half sobbed, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're safe, I've got you." He replied, removing the bindings from her legs with ease. His eyes moved over her, checking of injuries. She had a trickle of dried blood near her hairline and from what James could tell her cheek was beginning to bruise. He grit his teeth at the thought of anyone hurting her.

He quickly undone her hands as well, noticing the raw red skin of her wrists. She winced as the ropes tugged the flesh and James felt his anger boil at her pain. "What did he do to you?" He whispered brokenly, one hand as close to her bad cheek as possible without hurting it.

She didn't reply, simply slid off the chair to crumple in his lap with her arms around his neck. She was sobbing now, the sound muffled by his neck and James held her as tight as he dared.

"I found you." He whispered softly, "I will always find you."

"I know," She sniffled, "I knew you'd come. I don't know how I could just feel it."

She pulled away slightly to meet his eyes and James hand came up to rest on her good cheek, "There is nothing that would keep me away from you." He vowed.

She managed a small smile, "He'll be coming back."

"We need to go, can you walk?" He asked gently, helping her raise to her feet.

Mary nodded, "Yes."

James picked up his sword and grabbed her hand, "Let's go." He replied as he led her out the way he came.

She squeezed his fingers, "Where'd you get the sword?" She smiled.

Oh, right. This wasn't Snow. "It's a long story," he replied, "I'll tell you one day."

They made it out of the cabin and up the dirt path when James heard it, a snapping of twigs under a foot. He barely had enough time to register where it was coming from before he was knocked to the ground by a heavy body.

Jason loomed over him, his face unreadable.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know!

Please review? They mean so much to me

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: A whole lot of Snowing and no cliffhanger (I promise!)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to help separate everything out later and it always annoyed me that he didn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for the review! You guys are awesome!

M rated chapter.

Enjoy!

/

James stumbled to the ground with Jason looming over him and he didn't have time to register the jolt in his back at hitting the hard surface before he was quickly gaining the upper hand. James had more experience at fighting then Jason had and it showed in the way he moved. Jason was led by blind fury and desperation whereas James was an excellent strategist and his moves were more controlled and calculated. He assessed Jason's movement, looking for his weak spots and areas that he left open to James.

A sharp punch in the left side of his ribs had Jason faltering and it allowed James to turn the tables. He rolled them over and brought his hand up to punch Jason in the face, his fist connecting with the man's nose hard. James didn't let up though, Jason was struggling in the mud to get a shot in but James barely felt them. Instead he poured all of his rage and fear into his fists and allowed Jason to feel it.

There was a satisfying crack and James knew he'd broken Jason's nose.

"I didn't want to do it!" Jason spluttered out, the blood making it difficult to talk, "I swear, she made me!"

James growled, his hands gripping the collar of Jason's coat in his fists, "Regina."

"She wanted her out the way, it wasn't my idea." Jason insisted, coughing slightly.

"You hurt the woman I love," James replied, shaking Jason by his coat in anger, "Did you honestly think I'd let you off because you weren't the one calling the shots?"

He needed to control his rage, he knew it was getting out of hand but all he could see was Snow's scared face and the red tainting her cheek. He shook his head, he reached out for his sword which was only a few feet away and pressed the point of the blade against Jason's throat.

"David." The voice was gentle and calm and even though he wasn't his name he let it wash over him, his eyes meeting hers, "Please don't."

She was begging him with her eyes but she didn't look scared of him. James frowned and kept the blade where it was, "He hurt you."

Mary nodded, "And you found me. But he isn't worth you getting locked up for and all I really want is to go home."

James faltered then, her green eyes boring into his. He could feel his anger leave him at her words but that didn't surprise him, she always had that effect on him. He looked down at Jason again, the man watching the scene in apprehension, blood was covering most of his face from the broken nose and James could tell from his set jaw he was in a lot of pain.

"You live because she's allowing it." He sneered before removing the blade. Jason's eyes closed in relief and when he opened them against the last thing he saw was James's fist before everything went dark.

Mary frowned, "Why did you knock him out?"

"So he doesn't try and attack us again," James replied as he stood up, "I'll call Graham and he can come get him and lock him up, then I'll take you home."

"Thank you," She murmured, "For stopping."

He nodded, "I could never deny you anything."

She frowned at the statement, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," James replied, gripping her arm gently, "I'll call Graham."

…

James wasn't surprised to learn Graham and Emma weren't too far away, having come after James regardless of what the Prince had told Graham to do. They didn't say a word as they took in the scene and gave James a small nod. Graham insisted they both go to the hospital and get checked out before he took Mary home and while both protested Graham eventually won that battle as James help him put Jason in the back of the squad car while Emma stayed with Mary.

Dr Whale cleared them both. Mary's wrists were wrapped now and she was instructed that ice would help with the swelling on her cheek. A nurse cleaned the blood off James' hands and checked over his knuckles. There wasn't any damage except from a few bruises.

James took her home as soon as Whale allowed them to leave and Mary invited him up, he was thankful because he didn't want to leave her, especially not right now and if this was as close as he was going to get to protecting her then he would take it. She seemed to be taking the accident in her stride though and James saw more of Snow in her than Mary at her raised shoulders and determined gaze. Fierce and brave, his Snow.

"Looks like I need to find a new job." She joked as she opened the door to her apartment and they entered the empty space.

He nodded, "I think that's a good idea." Mary shrugged off her jacket and hung it up before doing the same with his which was in his hands, "You should sit down, I'll make some tea." He suggested as he nodded over to the couch.

Mary had other ideas.

In what felt like less than a second she had backed him up against her front door, the wood cool on his back as her lips devoured his with a frenzied passion he'd never expected her to have. Her lips were warm and eager on his and she didn't wait for him before she slipped her tongue into his mouth. James kissed her back, one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck. She needed to feel this, he understood, she needed to feel safe.

So he returned everything she gave him hoping she'd find the comfort she wanted.

She nipped at his bottom lip, teeth grazing and pulling and James was having a hard time controlling himself as she pressed even closer to him. Her hands ran through his sandy hair, nails scratching at his scalp before her fingers trailed down his shirt clad chest.

They had yet to pull away for air and James was starting to feel dizzy, her tongue running across his own like she was trying to lose herself in him. He could taste chocolate, maybe from something she ate earlier, and while the need to breathe was becoming overwhelming he couldn't deny how much he missed her.

Mary's hand brushing against the bugle in his jeans broke him out of his thoughts and away from her lips though. She didn't seemed deterred as her lips moved to his neck, tongue running over his pulse point as her hand brushed against him again.

"Mary," He said roughly, trying not to think about the woman in his arms or the arousal for her straining his jeans right now, "Mary, slow down."

She was scared right now, after everything she had been through he couldn't blame her, but he didn't want it to be like this. With her barely understanding what they meant to each other and seeing him as nothing more than a distraction.

She pulled back slightly, "You don't want me?"

James growled somewhere in his chest, "More than you know, I just don't think right now is the right time."

"Now is the perfect time." She insisted, placing a small kiss to his pulse point which jumped under her lips, "Today could have been worse and the only thing I could think about what you. I'm ready, I want you."

She was peppering kisses along his neck again and James' hands were fisted into the material of her shirt so tightly to try and keep his sanity he thought he might rip it, "You really want it to be like this? A quick fuck against your door?"

She lips froze slightly on his skin, "I don't want you to be gentle with me, David. I'm not going to break." She nipped at his neck and pressed herself against him again, "You want this just as much as I do. I just need you right now, you're the only thing that makes sense. I just _need_ you."

There was something about the way she said it, almost like she was pleading with him. He wanted to sob at that alone because they'd never argued about sex before. After they got married they couldn't take their hands off each other so it was never an issue. The issue here was she had no idea what this meant to him compare to her. She wanted a quick fuck to feel something good and he wanted to pour everything he had into their actions until she understood how much he loved her. They'd done both in the Enchanted Forest, but even when they were fucking rather than making love James always knew Snow loved him.

Mary didn't even know his real name.

She was kissing him again, lightly this time; cautiously. Like she wasn't sure what he'd do.

She'd never had this, not that she could remember anyway. Rough was the life she was used to so of course that's what she expected here. That wasn't what she was going to get though, James thought, because if they were going this then he _needed_ to love her. Wholly, properly, in every way she deserved as his wife and true love.

He'd show her what it felt like to be loved.

How it felt to be loved by him.

He kissed her back, sighing into it and he could feel Mary's lips curve into a smile. Her victory, or so she thought.

Their lips moved in sync, tongue dancing together like they were well versed to do so and Mary's hands were wondering again. She could feel the hard muscles under his shirt, jumping slightly as her fingers skimmed over them and she knew she wanted more. His hands were tracing over her back, fingers lightly sending shivers down her spine.

She reached up and grabbed the open edges of his shirt near his neck and without breaking the kiss she pulled sharply at the material.

The first thing James registered was the ripping sound, then the sound of his shirt buttons scattering around their feet. Then Mary's hands were on his bare chest, the ripped shirt hanging open.

That sneaky minx.

James spun them quickly, not wanting her to have the upper hand here and pressed her against the door as he tore his mouth from hers. His lips worshipped every available patch of skin she had, going up to her temple to brush over it before trailing down her eyelids to her nose. He paid extra attention to her jaw, knowing she loved it when he kissed her there before moving down to her neck.

He kissed, licked and sucked the skin, fingers tunnelling into her short hair as she gasped. Her hands abandoning their exploring to grip his biceps instead.

Mary was just trying not to fall apart. This wasn't what she expected when he gave in, fully intending to get him naked as quickly as possible but clearly he had other ideas. She wanted to do something, get him to stop because this was getting too much for her. It wasn't even the pleasure, it was the emotion.

He was kissing her like he worshipped her skin, like he could climb inside and call it home.

Like he loved her.

" _Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

" _I do."_

" _Wherever you are I will find you."_

" _The same way we shall do everything. Together."_

" _I love you, Snow."_

" _I love you, Charming."_

" _We… we're having a child?"_

" _No one's ever been willing to die for me before."_

" _No one that you can remember."_

" _I don't care, I love you."_

" _You_ _have_ _to take the baby to the wardrobe."_

" _Come back to me."_

" _I have a name you know. It's James."_

" _Charming suits you."_

She gasped. Charming. The Curse. Regina. Charming.

He was still kissing her, lips on her collarbone now. Lips she'd felt a hundred times before and would know anywhere.

"James." She breathed a smile on her face. It took him a moment to realise what she had said but then his lips stopped and he pulled back. Eyes searching like he dared not hope.

Snow had tears in her eyes, "My Charming. You found me." She whispered.

"Snow." His voice was of disbelief.

She nodded, "Always."

She kissed him them, long and deeply, pouring in everything she had and everything she felt. James returned it, not holding back from her either, "Snow." He smiled as they parted, "My Snow."

"I remember, there was something about the way you were kissing me." She smiled, "Everything came flooding back."

"I've missed you." He replied, a single tear slipping down his cheek, "There's so much to say…"

Snow wiped his tear, "Later, my love. We have tonight for us, I've missed you."

Their lips met again, and what started out as a soft kiss between a husband and wife soon turned into a passionate embrace between lovers. Snow's hands pushed Charming's torn shirt off his shoulders completely, letting the fabric hit the floor as Charming's own hands pushed her shirt up and over her head.

His lips descended upon the swell of her breasts, not stopping to admire her bra as Snow whimpered at the feeling of his stubble scratching at her sensitive skin. Heat was pooling in her stomach and she already knew her underwear was ruined, her need for her husband was overwhelming. He had managed to slip a leg between hers as he held her against the door and Snow couldn't help but grind against his thigh, looking for any relief as her nails scratched his back and his tongue lavished her.

Charming seemed to sense her need and his hands reached down to her thighs, lifting her up in one quick movement so her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back was more firmly pressed against him and the door. She moaned as she felt his crotch pressing against her in just the right spot and nipped at his earlobe thanks to the new height advantage he had given her.

How had it been 28 years since this man was hers?

"Bed, Snow." He growled out against her and she could tell from the hardness pressing against her he was as eager as she was.

She sucked on his lobe lightly, "Such a caveman." She teased with a smile.

"If I were a caveman I'd lay you out on this floor." He responded and she smiled to see her teasing husband back.

"Perhaps I'd let you." She replied, lips moving to his shoulder now, "It would be worth the bruised back I'm sure."

He groaned as her teeth nipped at his skin, "Snow…"

"James." She laughed. "You better get me to a bed right now, Charming. I simply must have you and I can't wait any longer."

He chuckled and pecked her lips before finding the strength to push off from the door with her still in his arms and walk her to the bedroom. He settled her on the bed, not bothering to draw the curtain back before he climbed over her, hands getting rid of her bra.

"You always were so impatient." She teased as his mouth moved over her ribs with butterfly kisses against her smooth skin.

"Me?" He laughed, "You were the one who couldn't wait and practically jumped me in the palace gardens. We were almost caught."

She hummed happily, "You all but pushed me into an alcove at Ella's wedding to have your way with me."

He nipped at her stomach, "I don't recall you complaining. In fact you voiced you approval rather loudly, I thought someone was going to overhear."

"I love you, Charming." Was her only response.

James smiled against her stomach, "As I love you, Snow."

He placed one last kiss at her navel before he moved further down the bed, unbutton her jeans and peeling and down along with her underwear. He took off her shoes and allowed all of it to fall to the floor so she was bare before him.

His Snow.

His beautiful wife.

She was watching him, waiting to see what he was planning. Confident and teasing in her eyes as she bit her lip. James started at her calf, running his lips over the smooth flesh before he reached her knee. He paid special attention to the small scar from when she fell of her horse, tongue lavishing the spot before he continued up. He nipped at her inner thighs, placing small kisses as he settled between her legs.

He had waiting long enough to do this.

He flashed her a devilish smile before his lips descended upon her. Snow gasped at the first stroke of his tongue against her and one hand flew to the headboard behind her to steady herself. James' stubble was sending extra courses of pleasure through her as he licked her, her arousal coating his tongue.

"Charming." Snow moaned breathlessly, the pleasure between her legs coiled tightly.

His response was simply to guide her legs over his shoulders to give him better access as his hands held her hips to keep her in place. His tongue flicked over her clit once, twice before he sucked against her.

Snow cried out, hips jerking up on instinct but James held her steady and her fingers gripped the headboard a bit tighter. He repeated the move and Snow knew he'd make her cum from his mouth alone at this rate. The pleasure in her was too much and James' administration had her toes curling against his back.

His tongue flicked against her again and she whimpered, so close to her release as his thumbs stroked over her hip bones. Snow was writhing now, searching for that one thing that would sent her over the edge as James' mouth sucked at her clit again. Her legs were shaking around his head and she was sure there was going to be nail marks in the headboard.

Suddenly, James pressed his tongue against her hard and her release found her.

"James." She gasped out as the intense pleasure hit her, his tongue staying flat against her core as she rode out the aftershock of her release.

He waited until her legs fell away from him and her hand released the headboard before he crawled back over her, mouth damp but a smile on his face.

"I forgot how beautiful you look when you cum with my name on your lips." He remarked with a smirk.

She hummed, "I forgot how good you are at making me cum."

He kissed her then, hard, hands wandering over her skin. Snow's hip rose up to meet his when she realised he was still semi-dressed. "Naked. Now." She ordered breaking their lips and James smiled.

He pulled away from her and got rid of the rest of his clothes and boots before joining her again. Snow smiled happily before flipping them over so his back hit the mattress and she settled herself over him.

She took a moment just to drink him in, the incredible specimen that was her husband. Strong yet soft. Hard yet gentle. And all hers. Her mouth worshipped him like his did hers and she paid extra attention to the new scar over his shoulder she had yet to see. It was pink and slightly raised but he got it fighting for their family so she made sure he knew she loved him more for it, her tongue soothing it completely before moving on. She kissed the scar near his hip from a sword fight with one of George's men and ran her fingers over the one on his forearm from an accident on the farm as a boy.

Her eyes fell to his erection, hard against his stomach and she couldn't resist taking him in her hand. He hissed when she did then his eyes slid shut as she pumped her hand against him.

"Snow," He groaned out softly, his eyes watching hers like he knew she was about to suck him off, "If you go where I think you're going this won't last and I need to be inside you."

She ached at his words and nodded, "Next time, you're all mine." She promised and before she could move James had flipped them over again so he was above her.

He nodded, "But right now you're all mine."

She bit her lip, "And what will you do with me?"

"Whatever you want." He whispered as he kissed her.

"Just make love to me?" She asked, "Make me yours again."

It's what they both needed and as soon as James pushed into her for the first time Snow knew it was exactly like being home.

"You've always been mine, Snow. Whether you remembered or not." He said softly, eyes catching hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, "Show me."

And he did.

James started off slow, wanting to build Snow back to his level of arousal and he kissed every inch of her he could reach. Skin he kissed before, worshipped in almost every room of their home and several times in the woods, the other half of him.

Snow always brought his lips back to hers though like she couldn't bare not feeling him completely surround her, only breaking the kisses when he hit a particular spot inside of her that caused her to cry out.

He watched her pleasure grow like a fire within her, her eyes becoming lidded and her breathing getting more rapid. Her movements becoming shaky and her legs tighter around him. Her hands on his back werr keeping her to him and James wouldn't have moved even if they weren't.

He thrust into her again, deeper this time, knowing she was catching up to him. He was shaking in his efforts to wait for her but it would be worth it to see her cum again.

"James." She gasped, one hand falling to her side as her eyes closed, he'd never tire of hearing her say his name. "Harder."

His fingers sought blindly of her, trailing up her arm before finding her palm. Their fingers tangled together as he drew out of her heat because thrusting back in, hard. She moaned and he knew she was getting closer by the second.

James continued like that hard and deep as he picked up his pace. She was raising her hips to meet his with every thrust, working together to reach their climaxes.

He moved his free hand from the mattress by her head to her cheek, "Open your eyes, Snow. I need to see you."

Her green eyes opened as he brought his forehead to hers, "I love you." He said as he thrust inside her again.

"I love you. Always." She vowed, her breath catching in her throat.

James was moving at a frantic pace now, her name tumbling from his lips, "Cum for me, darling."

His fingers moved down to flick her clit and she did just that, her mouth falling open as she cried out. Her orgasm sneaking up on her and tumbling through her body. James came the moment he felt her tighten around him, his release happening so suddenly he had to hold himself from slumping against her.

Snow pulled him to her anyway, wanting to feel him pressing into her as she fingers stroked his face, "I'm yours." She told him as she kissed the scar on his jaw.

He opened his eyes then, "And I'm yours."

He pulled out of her then and Snow sighed at the loss before James settled with his back on the mattress and wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer. Snow rested her head on his chest, pulling the sheet over then to protect against the chill before looping an arm round his waist and working a leg over one of his.

Tomorrow they'd have so much to deal with by right now they had each other and they were determined to make the most of it while they could.

/

So what do you think?

Please Review? They make my day!

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: Charming family feels - especially Emma and Snow and Regina gets ruthless in her attempts are revenge.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to help separate everything out later and it always annoyed me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! You all are nothing short of amazing!

Enjoy this one!

/

When James awoke that morning everything simply felt right. The sunlight was pouring in from the window, hitting the bed with a warm glow and curled up in his arms was his wife. His Snow. She was staring up at him from her place nestled against his chest with those warm eyes he hadn't realised he missed until he saw them again and a sleepy smile. She was fitted against him so snuggly James wasn't sure whose limbs belonged to who anymore.

He sighed and pressed her closer to him in the warmth of their love, every line of her softness matching every line of his hardness. One her hands drifted by his chest to trace invisible patterns on his skin, the sole of her foot rubbing against his calf under the sheets.

"I woke up and almost thought I'd imagined it." She admitted softly, "That we were still in our home and hadn't lost the last 28 years."

James kissed her forehead gently, "I know but we found each other, my love, and Emma found us."

"Emma." Snow said, the realisation hitting her and she instantly bolted up in bed, clutching the sheets to her body as she turned to stare wide-eyed at her husband, "Oh Gods, James. I was living with her for months and I never realised."

He rose up with a sad expression as he placed another small kiss to her shoulder, "You couldn't have known. Regina made sure of that. This wasn't your fault."

"You knew, you broke the curse." Snow replied with a sigh.

James frowned, "Only because our grandson is a smart little boy otherwise I would have been stuck under this curse like everyone else."

"Grandson." Snow said shocked, "Henry. We've missed so much."

"I know, but Emma knows about the curse now. I had to tell her Snow, I couldn't lie. She's still dealing with everything but she's as strong as you are." He smiled softly.

"I want to see her, Charming." Snow replied.

He nodded, "Okay, we'll get dressed. She's at Graham's."

"Graham's?" She asked confused.

"There's a lot to catch you up on." He smiled and kissed her once more before moving to get out of the bed. Snow's hand on his arm stopped his progress.

James turned to look at the slightly scared expression on her face, "What if she hates me?"

"She doesn't. She's spent so long looking for her family, it's a shock to finally have answers but she's getting there. We just have to be patient with her." James explain softly.

Snow bit her lip but nodded, "She's beautiful." She commented.

He smiled, "She is. She's the best of us that's for sure."

"But we didn't raise her."

"No," He replied gently, "But we can't change that and Emma knows it. Come on, Snow, our daughter is waiting for us now. That's what's important."

She nodded and smiled, rising from the bed herself to get dressed, "You're filling me in on Graham in the car, Charming."

She heard his chuckle as he found his jeans and smiled.

They had their family back.

The pair made it to Graham's in record time and Snow knew if it wasn't for their need to see Emma she wouldn't have let Charming out of the bed for a good while yet but she hadn't seen her daughter in 28 years and she refused to wait another second.

James opened the door and they found Graham and Henry sitting in the kitchen, each clutching a bowl of cereal and looking particularly unhappy about being awake so early.

"Jason is locked up for now, we need to decide what to do with him in the long run though." Graham explained as the pair stepped into the small kitchenette, "How you doing today, Mary?" he asked, eyes going to Snow.

She smiled wide, "I'll be a lot better when I can put an arrow in Jason and then a few more in Regina."

Graham's reaction was comical, his spoon dropping into his bowl as his mouth hung open in shock, "Snow?!"

She laughed and nodded and Graham put his bowl on the counter to hug his friend. She returned it eagerly, happy to see the former Huntsman that had become a part of their family.

"How did you get her to remember?" Graham asked James over Snow's head as they pulled apart and James went beet red. At the look on his best friends face Graham quickly amended his statement, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

James smiled gratefully at Graham as Henry looked over to his grandma with an unsure expression on his face. Snow seemed to understand the boy's hesitation and moved over to crouch down by his chair.

"Henry," She smiled, "Thank you for everything you've done for this family. I wouldn't have remembered without your help."

Henry tackled her in a hug that almost had Snow on the floor if it wasn't for her quick reflexes allowing her to grab the leg of his chair for balance as she returned the hug, "I knew Gramps would do it." He whispered.

Snow quirked an eyebrow in James' direction at the name and saw her husband beam with pride, "Gramps has never been short on faith." She agreed with a smile, "And either have you it seems."

Henry smiled, "I must get that from you guys because Emma struggles with it."

Snow rose to her feet then, "Where is Emma?"

It was Graham that answered, "She was in the shower so she should be out soon. We'll be lucky if she left us any hot water though, right Henry."

The boy nodded, "I told you not to let her have the first one."

Graham laughed, "Chivalry, it doesn't have the benefits it used to back home."

Emma remerged from the shower only a few minutes later with damp hair but dressed and seemingly ready to start the day. She paused as she entered the small and now overcrowded kitchen, a sceptical look on her face. Graham pressed a mug of coffee into her hands and she smiled gratefully.

"I didn't realise we were holding a town meeting." She said as she took a sip of the hot liquid in her hands, "And you didn't come home last night." She added, looking pointedly at James now.

"He was breaking the spell on Grandma." Henry explained off-handedly as he chewed another mouthful of cereal.

Emma eyes turned to Snow then, her mother not having looked anywhere but her since Emma had walked into the room, "You… You remember?" Emma asked gently.

Snow had tears in her eyes and nodded with a watery smile, "Oh Emma." She said and rushed over to her daughter to envelop her in a hug. Emma stood stunned for a moment, not used to the contact before meeting her father's gaze. She help up her mug to him which James took then sighed as she relaxed into the hug with her mother, arms coming up to embrace her as well.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Snow whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry, my sweet girl."

Emma pulled away first, trying to keep her emotions in check because there was too many people in the room to completely let her guard down and she needed time to process everything. Snow gave her an understanding nod and took a step back which allowed Emma to release the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"It's not your fault. I know you wanted to raise me and would have if it wasn't for Regina's curse." Emma said not meeting Snow's eyes.

Snow gave her a sad smile, "It wasn't totally Regina. It was my decision to put you in that wardrobe and she wouldn't have casted that curse if it wasn't for her hatred of me anyway. We're all at fault here."

"Snow it wasn't…" James protested.

"I know." Snow cut him off, "Regina made her own choices and actions that led us here. I just meant I accept our actions shaped Emma's future as much as Regina's did."

James and Graham looked at each other then, "Acceptance?" Graham questioned.

"The third quality of a pure heart." James nodded clearly thinking the same thing, "If that's three out of the four traits…"

"Only one left to go." Graham concluded.

Emma frowned and looked over at them both with furrowed eyebrows, "Someone want to explain what the cryptic guy speak means?"

…

Regina stalked into the Sheriff's station, heels clicking against the tiled floor. She walked with the elegant of a Queen, even in a black pantsuit and trench coat. She entered the station with one of her skeleton keys, eyes automatically going to the only occupant of the room.

Jason's head snapped up at the sound of her entrance, a smirk curving on his mouth as he rose to meet her as closely as the bars of his cell would allow.

"You're here to get me out?" He asked with a smile.

Regina came as close to the bars as she could, "Did you keep Snow hidden? Did you do as I asked?"

"You told me Charming wouldn't find her." Jason insisted, "He could have killed me."

"You should have begged him to." Regina sneered, "It would be more merciful than what I have planned for you."

Jason frowned, "Regina I'm your only ally here. Think about this."

"Unfortunately you have proven to be a fairly poor ally and I need Emma Swan gone. I need magic to defeat her." Regina explained.

"Magic doesn't exist here, it doesn't thrive." Jason replied, hands gripping the bars.

Regina smiled, "That's true. The only magic here is in the items from our world. I just need something to kick start it."

Jason eyes went wide, "Something such as?"

"Your heart should do quite nicely." Regina replied as she shoved her hand into his chest and pulled out the blackened heart of the man in the cell. Jason growled in pain as she held it up triumphantly, "A bit black but it should work. Enjoy these moments, dear. They shall be your last."

She turned out her heel and sauntered out, "We had a deal, Regina!" Jason shouted behind her.

She smiled wickedly, "And now we don't." She replied without looking back.

Regina made it back to her home, shrugging off her coat before entering the dining room where she had set up everything she required for the spell. Emma Swan would be no match for her magic and if being the pupil of Rumpelstiltskin taught her anything it was that everything had a loophole. Magic could create magic and the most powerful magic Regina had was in the ability to take a heart in this world.

Jason's heart was mostly black yet not as black as her own but the condition didn't matter. It was the sacrifice that was key to bring back magic to Storybrooke. She reached across the table to pick up the lamp she had placed their earlier. Ornate and detailed and hundreds of years old. Aladdin's lamp, the very lamp that once housed a Genie and made Jafar a Sultan. The lamp Regina had hidden in her possession since she stole it from Gold's shop months ago. Now was the time to use it.

The lamp once held a powerful form of magic and Regina knew enough residue magic was felt to restore her to full power, she could feel it as she held the lamp in her hands. Trust Gold to horde the most precious items for himself.

She picked up Jason's heart, holding it out over the lamp and began to squeeze. It felt satisfying and powerful to have that control again, she almost forgot how much she missed it. The heart turned to dust in her palm, falling onto the lamp on the table. Regina made sure not to waste a grain as she waited.

It didn't take more than a moment for the lamp to glow, a soft purple masking the original gold as magic interacted with magic. Regina smiled as she picked up the lamp with both hands, it buzzed at her fingertips as the once dormant magic came to life. She closed her eyes and absorbed the magic, hands glowing purple which seeped up her arms.

She could feel it, the power surging through her veins once more as she drained every last bit of magic from the lamp until the glow faded and the lamp fell from her fingers. It looked damaged and battered now, barely an echo of the trinket it once was.

Regina held her hands in front of her, marvelling at the feeling before raising a hand towards the wall. A fireball shot out, burning the mirror that hung there.

She smiled wickedly.

Back at the station, Jason's body lay on the floor of his cell, face contorted in pain. He was dead.

…

"Graham's good with him, you know?" James broke through Emma's thoughts as he helped her make more coffee. She looked over at where Graham and Snow were on the couch as they told Henry the story of how they met, one Henry insisted he wanted to hear from the people who lived it.

Emma smiled at the scene, "I know."

"I'm sensing a but?" James replied with a smile.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little anxious about what happens next." She admitted, pouring hot water into the mugs.

James went to pull out the milk with a frowned, "How so?"

"We break the curse then I assume you guys are planning to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest, right?" Emma asked.

He returned to her side and placed the milk on the counter, "It's home."

"Not to me," Emma said softly, "I spend five minutes of my life there."

James nodded, understanding, "You're not sure it's what's best for you or Henry."

"Henry wants to go," Emma replied, "Does it make me selfish if I'm not sure?"

"No." He insisted, "You're right, you grew up here, in this world. This is the only home you know. You don't need to decide anything right now, and home to us is wherever our family is, Emma. Wherever you are, that's where we'll be."

She smiled gratefully although they both knew it wouldn't be that simple, they had a Kingdom to run back home and subjects to protect. Graham only knew the Enchanted Forest and Emma knew he missed it, it was a part of him. The question was could it be a part of her as well?

Graham came over to them, having excused him from Storytime, "I'm going to head to the station, I want to check on Jason and see if he knows what Regina is planning." He explained.

James nodded, "I'll come. I want to make sure he's locked up where he can't hurt Snow anymore."

"I don't think he wanted to hurt Snow, just Mary." Graham replied.

The Prince sighed, "He still went after my wife."

Graham turned to Emma then, "Are you going to be okay?"

She sighed and smiled, "Family time, what could possibly go wrong?"

The men chuckled and James placed a hand on her hand, "She knows not to push you, she just wants to get to know you."

Emma nodded, "I think I can do that."

As Charming and Graham headed out of the station Emma made herself comfortable on the couch with her second mug of coffee while she and Henry listened to Snow's story. At first it was just Henry's insistence but Emma couldn't help but find herself immersed in her mother's life as well.

"You hit him with a rock?" Emma asked incredulously.

Snow smiled, "I was trying to rob him," She protested, "I didn't know I was going to end up marrying the man."

"You scarred him for life and he still asked you to marry him," Emma chuckled, "I'm starting to think he would have been the push over when I was a kid."

"Your father would have probably indulged your every whim," She confirmed, "He always wanted children."

"You didn't?" Emma asked gently.

Snow sighed, "Of course I did but when I became a bandit I gave up on those dreams." She admitted, "If it wasn't for Charming I would have never thought it possible."

There was a rapid knock at the door causing the conversation to stop. Emma sighed, placing her mug down on the coffee table before standing.

"I'll get it," She said as she made her way to the door, "But I definitely want to hear this Princess with the bad attitude story when I get back."

Snow practically beamed at her daughter and took a sip of her own coffee.

Emma opened the door and instantly wanted to close it again when she saw Regina on the other side. She pushed Regina out the doorframe and closed, closing it behind her so not to alert Henry to her presence.

"What do you want?" Emma sneered, protectiveness seeping through her.

"To see my son." Regina demanded.

Emma shook her head, "That's not happening unless Henry wants it to."

"So it's not enough you get your family back, you have to take the last of mine as well?" She asked, voice sharp.

"You're the reason I grew up without them in the first place." Emma stated, "And Henry is our family not yours."

Regina sighed, "I should have killed you the moment you came into this town, Miss Swan. Then I wouldn't have any of these problems."

Emma heard a small click from behind her and briefly wondered if she shut the door properly before joining Regina in the hallway. She didn't have time to check though.

"You're curse is breaking, Regina. My parents remember, Graham remembers. Henry can't stand to be anywhere near you. What do you have left?" Emma asked.

"You're right." Regina replied, "I have nothing left to lose."

She raised her hands and a force sent Emma backwards, body falling through the door that wasn't quite shut, back hitting the floor as she fell. Regina's hands were raised to strike again, magic clinging to her fingertips.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as she rushed over to Emma before Snow could stop him.

Regina's spell hit, it just didn't hit Emma.

Henry fell back against the floor, eyes closed. Emma looked at her son instantly, ignoring the pain in her own body, "Henry!" She screamed, hands going to his face, "What did you do?"

Regina looked horrified, hands shaking, "It was meant to hit you."

Emma wasn't listening, her eyes solely focused on Henry. Snow had made her way over to them in that time, hands gripping Regina's arms as the Evil Queen's eyes were trained on hands. Snow shook her fiercely.

"What did you do?" Snow demanded and Regina didn't seem to care that she was Snow again right now. Henry was still unresponsive as Emma shook him gently, tears on her face.

Regina's voice was distant, "It was a sleeping curse. It was meant to be her."

Snow growled fiercely, "The only reason I'm not aiming an arrow at you is because my concern is Henry. If he dies, I'm coming after you, Regina. I don't care how black my heart goes."

"Come on Henry, please." Emma was sobbing, "How do we fix this? You have to fix this, Regina. I'll do anything you want, I'll leave just let him be okay."

Regina was shaking all over now, the realisation that she _hurt_ her son washing over her, "I can't." She whispered brokenly.

"Emma, we need to get him to a hospital." Snow said, letting go of Regina in disgust and placing two fingers on Henry's neck, "He's breathing but we need to get him help, okay?"

Emma wasn't focusing on anything but the paleness of Henry's face and the shallowness of his breath, "Okay." She whispered hoarsely, more tears falling for the boy who had just called her mom for the first time.

She refused to let that be the last thing he says to her.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know?

Please Review? They mean so much and really keep me writing!

Thanks

Next chapter includes: Emma realising many things while Henry fights for his life and a turning point that means nothing will ever be the same again.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Charming's fairytale name in this story is going to be James to help separate everything out later and it always annoyed me how he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks for the review! I'm completely blown away by the love you have shown me and this story so really and truly, thank you!

Enjoy this one!

/

James and Graham raced through the double doors of the hospital like a hurricane, neither speaking a word as they ignored the receptionist and raced down the nearest corridor in the search for their family. They had both been gripped by the same icy cold fear as soon as Snow had called them and told them what had happened.

Henry.

They didn't have time to process anything, James hanging up with a hasty promise that they were on their way now. They left the station as soon as he had explained the situation to Graham and neither man gave a second thought to the body on the floor of the cell or the events that had occurred that led to it being there.

The only thing that mattered now was the little boy fighting for his life.

James barely took note of the patients and staff all but barrelling out of their path as they continued their journey to the emergency room, Graham matching him stride for stride.

"If anything happens to that little lad, I'll…" Graham's sentence trailed off and James could hear the brokenness of his best friend's statement.

He wanted to reassure Graham that Henry would be fine, he was a fighter and as strong as any of them but he didn't know if he could make that promise. This was magic and James knew that came with its own set of rules.

Graham loved Henry as much as he loved Emma, that was plain for James to see from the look in the Sheriff's eyes and if it were any other situation James would have smiled at the realisation that Emma's happy ending might be closer than she was willing to admit. He could see it as clearly as when he knew he wanted Snow to be his wife. This little family that Henry had brought together and Emma had grown to accept.

He owed Graham more than he realised where his daughter's happiness was concerned.

The sound of shouting is what brought James and Graham out of their frenzied search through the clinical corridors of the hospital. He'd know Snow's voice anywhere, even if the anger in it wasn't something he heard often. The second voice caused his eyes to harden and his hand to grip the hilt of the sword at his waist. Regina.

"He's my son! I'm allowed to see him." Regina shouted, her tone biting.

Snow practically scoffed, "You nearly killed him, Regina. He is in a critical condition because of your actions."

"It was meant for Emma, I didn't know Henry would run over. I was never intentionally…." She trailed off as she saw James and Graham approaching, Snow turning slightly to see what had caught Regina's attention.

James' eyes were on Snow's silently seeking reassurance that their grandson was okay, she had been crying that was clear but she still had her fight which meant there was still hope.

Graham took an entirely different approach though, he lunged at Regina as soon as he saw her. He stared her down defiantly as he shoved her forcefully against the nearest wall with dark eyes. His hands held her in a bruising grip as she tried to shrug him off but Graham shoved her back to the wall again.

"What did you do?" He ground out, never loosening his grip.

Regina's eyes lost their fire, "I didn't know… I didn't." She protested.

Graham sneered, "He could die, Regina. For what? Your revenge? To get even? He's just a little boy!"

"Graham." James called out gently, approaching his friend with a hand outstretched. This wasn't helping he knew and it wouldn't help Graham feel better either.

"She needs to pay, James." He replied, eyes still trained on the Evil Queen, "She shouldn't get away with this."

James nodded, "She won't. She's just lost everything because of her actions. Don't give her the satisfaction of chipping away at the man you are as well. You have to be better than this, better than her. For Emma and for Henry."

Graham turned to him, a tear slipping down his cheek, "Gods, James what has she done to us?"

The Sheriff looked back at Regina again, "I pity you, Regina, because you'll never understand what you threw away for this." He replied coldly before shoving her away from the wall and him. She looked too stunned to speak and Graham staggered back, needing to put more space between himself and the woman trying to destroy his family. James gripped his arm with one of his hands to anchor him and for a brief moment the Prince saw more than the Sheriff, more than the Huntsman.

He saw a father. A father worried about his son.

His heart clenched for the Huntsman. This was a pain he knew well.

"I need to see Henry." Regina's voice cut through the stony silence and James was quick to act this time. He drew his sword aiming the tip at Regina's throat in warning.

"You need to leave." He replied, "You aren't welcome here, Regina. You don't deserve to be here, you don't deserve to be that boy's mother. Not now."

She looked sad for a brief moment before her features turned malicious once more, "You want to cast me out? Fine. Let's see how well that serves you, Charming. I've only just begun."

Regina barely spared any of them another glance as she turned on her heel and strode down the corridor, coat billowing behind her.

James didn't bother to watch her go.

"How is he?" He asked Snow, knowing Graham wanted to know as well.

She looked at the door to her right and James knew that was where Henry was, "Not good. Emma's with him. Whale said only one of us could go in right now. They need space to work."

Graham wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, "But they can fix it, right?"

Snow sighed, "I don't know. It's magic, Regina has her magic or she found some at least. I don't know if Whale can treat something he can't see or understand."

"No," James shook his head, "Henry is going to be fine; he'll fight this. We'll fight this. We aren't losing him." He stated with conviction because they weren't going to lose faith now, not when Henry needed them to have it the most.

Graham's eyes met the floor for a moment, contemplating James' words. "Gold." He said suddenly, eyes snapping up again, "He must know. No one knows magic like he does."

Snow nodded, "We go find him."

"You two should stay here, I don't want Emma to be alone right now." Graham replied, "I'll deal with Gold."

James wanted to protest because Graham looked like he was about to drop any second and letting him go to see Gold on his own wasn't a smart plan but he understood that Graham needed to do something to help his family and this was their best chance. He nodded at the Huntsman once, an agreement between them before Graham left. He spared one look at the door to Henry's room before disappearing though and James thought that one look could have broken his heart alone.

"Regina's never going to stop." Snow sighed brokenly, eyes closing in defeat.

James pulled her to him, "We'll beat her, Snow. Good always wins."

"Good always has to sacrifice something to win." Snow amended, "It shouldn't be Emma or Henry that have to pay that price."

His fingers brushed over her hair, "It won't. I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure all of us are going to be okay."

Snow sniffed and pulled out of his arms then, taking a steady breath, "I don't know what to do, James. I don't know how we fight her this time."

"Together." James vowed, "Always together."

The door to Henry's room opened then, causing the pair to turn to see Emma leaving the room. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears, arms clutching her stomach lightly as she saw her parents.

"How is he?" James asked gently.

Emma sighed, "Stable but he is getting worse and Whale is doing everything he can but…" She trailed off, "I can't sit there with him like that… he looks so small… I can't…"

She looked up at James then, the exhaustion and fear in her face the only thing he registered before she all but collapsed against him. James caught her, holding her to him as he supported her and kept her from falling to the ground. Snow watched them with tears in her eyes as James' hand came to rest on the back of her head.

"It's okay, Emma." He whispered, "Graham's already working on a way to fix this. It will be okay."

Snow shook her head softly, "I'll go sit with Henry, and I'll let you know if anything changes." She said, placing a hand on Emma's back as she passed. She knew Emma was more likely to open up to James because she had more time to get use to him than Snow so she allowed them space as she slipped into the room with her grandson.

"I want Graham." Emma whispered so quietly that James almost missed it, "I need him."

James nodded against her head, "He'll be here. He is trying to find answers, he thought Gold might know how to heal Henry."

Emma pulled back, "I should go, I should help…"

"No," James replied softly, "You need to be here for Henry right now. Graham loves that little boy as well. He'll get the information, Emma, I can promise you that."

She nodded, knowing he was right, "It should have been me. Regina was aiming for me."

"Henry was trying to protect you because he loves you, Emma."

"Well I'm the one meant to be protecting him!" She exploded and James knew it was because she felt helpless more than anything.

He looked at her then, "It's not always that easy, believe me."

"I don't know how to be his parent." She whispered, voice softer now.

James sighed, "I don't know how to be yours either."

Emma didn't say a word but James she had reached the same conclusion as he did. They were more alike than they both realised.

…

Regina was the very image of evil determination as she stormed out of the hospital with barely a flick of her wrist. Henry was fighting for his life and she wasn't even allowed to see him. How dare they? She raised him, she loved him more than Emma Swan had in the past 10 years.

Now her son belonged to that tribe of heroes? He had a mother and a protector in Graham, although the term 'guard-dog' came to mind when he thought about the Huntsman. A wolf protecting his cub, how very sweet. Then there was the Charming's, they had stolen her happy ending before and how they were destroying this one and making sure they took Henry with them.

They started this, Regina thought bitterly, they couldn't just leave well enough alone and so what happened next would be on them.

Because if she really had lost Henry than what else did she have to lose?

She could run any risk she wanted now and Regina wasn't known for doing things by halves. No, they would pay for this.

The whole town would pay for this.

Grieving mother, Evil Queen. She was both and that made her even more dangerous.

She glanced back at the hospital where her enemies were standing vigil at her son's bedside.

No, she thought, this was a call to war.

A war greater than the one against Snow and Charming in the Enchanted Forest. A war where petty acts simply wouldn't do.

She wanted to make them hurt, to suffer the way she was suffering. To feel every ounce of pain and helpless at losing the people around them.

And she knew just how to do it.

It was going to be a cold day in Storybrooke, Maine indeed.

…

Graham pushed open the door to Henry's room gently, after passing Snow and Charming still in the corridor. Emma was inside, sitting on a plastic chair by Henry's bed with her hand in his. Her eyes were trained on the boy's face, the gently fall and rising of his chest.

He gulped as he entered the room and let the door shut softly behind him. Gold had been as cryptic as ever and Graham had to admit it took all of his resolve not to punch the man until he gave him answers. He settled for threatening him instead and Gold seemed to response well enough to that to give Graham the information he was looking for.

Emma hadn't noticed his presence yet and Graham didn't want to startle her so he made his way around the other side of the bed to the one Emma was sitting on. He didn't want to look at the little boy lying on the mattress like he was simply asleep but he couldn't help it. Henry's pale skin and the wires connected to him made Graham want to throw up.

He moved closer, his lips finding Henry's forehead as if it was the most natural thing in the world. In some ways he supposed it was.

Emma watched him curiously, her face unreadable.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Graham frowned, "For what?"

"Loving him like a father should love a son."

Graham's heart stopped.

He went round to Emma's side now, crouching down next to her chair, "I didn't choose it, Emma. Loving Henry seems to be ingrained into my bones. He might not be mine but that doesn't change anything for me."

She wanted to smile, he could tell, if it was any other circumstances she probably would have. "What did Gold say?"

Graham sighed, "You're the trigger, Emma."

"I don't really feel like the saviour right now." She responded dejectedly.

He shook his head, "Not because you're the saviour. Because you're his mother."

"I don't understand."

Graham smiled softly, "Yes, you do. I know why you've been afraid to let people in, I know you've lost so much but it's time to change that. This is your little boy, your flesh and blood."

Emma looked over at Henry again, "I don't know how." She said brokenly.

"Tell me." Graham offered, "Tell me why you're so afraid, Emma."

She paused for a moment, "Because everyone I ever cared about leaves. Or I leave them. If I admit to caring about Henry or anyone else then it becomes real and I could lose it."

"And we don't get a say?" Graham asked, "This involves our feelings as well. Did you ever think that we might want to take that risk for you?"

Emma sighed, "I can't. I just… I can't."

Graham placed a hand on her knee reassuringly, "That's the fear talking. I know, I've felt it. Don't shut me out."

"I'm afraid because I love you." She admitted softly, "I'm afraid because that means you can hurt me, that means I'm giving you the power to hurt me and I'm trust you with it."

"I love you too, Emma." Graham replied, "In every way I never thought possible until I met your parents. I'd rather die than see you hurt."

That seemed to break a wall inside her that had been crumbling for a while, her shoulders slumping.

"I think I could love them too." She continued, "My parents. I see myself in them and the love they have for me in their eyes and I think it would have been nice to have that."

Graham nodded, "You can have that now."

"Mostly I'm afraid that giving up Henry was the worst decision of my life and it's too late to take it back." Emma said, tear slipping down her cheek, "I never told him how much I regretted it. How much I want him."

"So tell him now." Graham responded.

Emma looked at him and Graham offered her and smile and a nodded, "Love is the most powerful magic there is, Emma. Just ask your parents."

She sighed, recollecting herself before she stood up. Graham stood with her, slipping his hand into her own for support as Emma's eyes shifted back to Henry.

"Listen, Kid." She whispered, "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of in my life but you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. The one thing I did right. I'm sorry I didn't realise it sooner, I'm sorry I wasted so much time." Emma's voice was wavering in the effort to control her sobs, "I love you, Henry. I love you so much it hurts to breath. I love you…"

Emma leaned down to place her lips to Henry's forehead. A small kiss to his pale skin as his hair tickled her nose.

She was sobbing now, her body shaking from the release of them as Graham held her from behind, lips against the shell of her ear. He had a tear in his eye as well.

Neither noticed the purple mist surrounding them and spreading rapidly, clouds rolling through the hospital out towards the rest of the town.

Graham held Emma tighter in his arms.

She closed her eyes as the fog got too thick to see.

Then it cleared as quickly as it came.

The room the same as it was before, except with one small different. One voice that wasn't there before.

"I love you too, mom."

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know!

Please review? They make my day

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: Regina's call for war has major repercussions for the residents of Storybrooke and Emma comes to a decision about her future.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Charming's fairytale name is going to be James in this story to help separate everything out later and it always annoys me that he doesn't get a second name like everyone else does in Once.

Thanks again for all the reviews!

Enjoy this one!

/

Regina smiled wickedly as she strode through the main street of town, heels clicking on the pavement as her black cape fluttered behind her.

The Evil Queen was back.

The unsuspecting citizens of Storybrooke were all out in force, celebrating the curse breaking. Regina had seen it, the purple mist clouding the town that could only have been Emma's doing. She watched as Granny and Red hugged tightly, laughing quietly to themselves. The dwarves were embracing their kin as well. Pretty much everyone in fact had seemed to have gravitated towards their loved ones as soon as the curse was over.

Everyone except Gold that is.

The imp was curiously watching Regina from where he stood just outside his shop, his face was a mask of stone and Regina barely paid him attention. He didn't have power here and she wasn't going to waste anymore of hers on him that needed.

There were more important things to deal with.

The citizen's faces quickly changed from love and happiness to anger and fear as they heard her approach. Regina had changed into one of her signature Evil Queen outfits, leaving no question as to her authority in this land, the black bodice and leather pants helping her to project her evil exterior to the world.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She sneered at the people as she passed, "You'll want to hear what your Queen has to say."

"You're not a Queen here!" It was Grumpy that responded for them and somehow Regina wasn't surprised.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

A smile curved her lips as she threw a fireball from her fingers, the fire hitting the town hall and quickly enveloping the once perfect structure in its flames. The people gasped collectively, different expressions of fear more prominent on their faces now.

"Let me make something very clear to you all." Regina shouted, a Queen addressing her people, "I hold the power in this world and as long as none of you get in my way I'll let you keep your miserable existence. You cross me, I'll burn this town to the ground and you'll have nowhere to run while I do."

Granny stepped forward, Red wasn't too far behind her, "We might not be able to leave this town but we won't let you take over either."

"Take over?" Regina said with a hint of amusement, "This is simply me surveying my Kingdom. You can rest assured that my qualms aren't with you, Wolf."

The older woman frowned, clearly insulted but Regina didn't care. She reached out, grabbing the nearest dwarf to her. The simple one she could never remember the name of.

His brothers rallied together of course, ready to fight but Regina stopped them dead in their tracks by creating another ball of fire in the palm of her face and holding it close to her captives face, "Oh no, that's not going to work." She told them.

Grumpy tensed, "Let him go."

"Certainly. When you bring your precious Snow White out here."

And she'd wait for them to do just that, this would have more impact with an audience.

She didn't have to wait long, she knew Snow cared about the dwarves far too much to even think about defying her and all too soon Grumpy was running ahead of Snow and her Prince down the street. Emma and Graham were nowhere to be found and Regina guessed they must still be at the hospital. With her son.

Snow and Charming came to a halt a few feet away, "You got what you wanted, Regina. I'm here, let Dopey go." Snow pleaded, her hand in Charming's.

Dopey. That was his name. He was shaking against her and Regina didn't need to see his face to know he was scared. She looked over at Snow, the cause of all this in her eyes and curled her fingers against her palm, the flames distinguishing against her palm. She sneered as she all but shoved Dopey back towards his brothers where they all surged forward to get him before pulling back.

Regina's eyes were locked on Snow, "Nice of you to enjoy us, dear."

"You can stop this, Regina." Snow said, eyes searching, "Henry's going to be okay. Emma healed him with True Love's kiss."

Of course she did, Regina though bitterly, how could Saint Emma Swan do anything else?

She shook her head, "Henry turned his back on me but I'll make him understand. As soon as he realises the type of person you are, Snow White."

Charming had moved in front of his wife slightly, trying to protect her, "I want your heart." Regina sneered at the couple. She looked around then, addressing everyone as she spoke, "And someone is going to give it to me and for every day that you don't; for every day you choose to protect her; I'll kill one of you instead."

"Regina, please!" Snow cut in, "They're innocent. It's me you want, they have nothing to do with this."

Regina smiled, "Oh but they do, they protected you once before and I have no doubt they'd do it again." She eyed Snow and Charming again, the latter had his sword raised like he was daring Regina to try something just to give him an issue, "Even your precious husband is ready to die for you."

"Henry won't want this, Regina." Charming said, "He wants to see the good in you."

"And he might have, had your wife not killed my True Love." Regina explained, "So which one of you will bring me the heart of the fair Snow White?"

The people all held firm, their love of their Princess shining through the defiance as Regina knew it would. How long would it be before that changed though? How many people had to die before they feared for themselves more than they loved their Princess?

The silence was clear.

Regina smirked, "Perhaps you simply need some encouragement?"

With a wave of her hand another figure appeared next to her, black smoke making it difficult to make out who it was. Their hands were bound behind their back and as the smoke cleared Regina's eyes were on Snow's. The realisation and horror on her step-daughters face was more than satisfying as she reached into Aladdin's chest and withdrew his heart in her hands.

"Alfie!" Snow cried, a tear slipping down her cheek.

The heart in her hands was red and pure and Regina barely looked at it as she clenched her fingers and it turned to dust in her palm. The ashes floating to the ground as Alfie's body hit the floor.

"No!" Snow was sobbing now, her eyes on Aladdin's lifeless body as she all but collapsed. She would have hit the floor herself if it wasn't for Charming's hands on her arms.

Regina dusted her hands together, "You've been warned and more will follow if I don't get Snow White's heart by this time tomorrow." She decreed and with that she was gone, another puff of black smoke curling in the place she once stood.

Now all that was left was Snow's sobs, Charming's pleading tones of apology and a body of the street rat turned bartender who had been a loyal friend in a lonely world.

…

"Should we be going this?" Emma asked as Graham grabbed her hand and led her away from the squad car, "Henry just woke up, we should be there."

"Henry's fighting fit, Emma. You heard Whale, he'll be discharged tomorrow." Graham reminded her gently, "And we need to do this, we need answers."

She nodded, knowing he was right, "You think Gold has them?"

"He hasn't led us wrong before." Graham pointed out as they crossed the street and made their way to Gold's shop, "And after Regina's public execution and personal witch hunt for Snow we need to figure out how to get everyone home before they start to panic."

Emma sighed, "I should go and see her, Mary and Alfie were close and she'll take this hard."

Graham squeezed her hand a little tighter, "I think James is the only one who will be able to get through to her right now. Trust me, give them some space."

Graham pushed the door to Gold's shop open and allowed Emma to enter ahead of him. They approached the counter together as Gold strode out from the backroom without his usual smile in place. "Well, if it isn't Storybrooke's latest celebrity couple." He said without malice or humour.

"Do you know how to get home?" Emma asked, "To the Enchanted Forest, I mean."

"Preferably before Regina insights a war and rips your mother's heart from her chest?" Gold added as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Graham frowned, "We don't have time, Gold. Do you know or not?"

"I know a great many things, Sheriff. I know you both owe me a favour from the last two times I helped with your boy, perhaps it's time to call them in?" He mused.

Emma's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"A choice." Gold responded, "As to whether I go back or not. I want to be able to return to this world as I please and I no longer want to be a prisoner in your parents' dungeon."

"Why would you want to return here?" Graham asked curiously.

"That is none of your business." Gold snapped, "Let's say I'm looking for someone and leave it at that, shall we? Are those terms agreeable, Miss Swan?"

Emma paused, "If you really do know how to get back and everyone gets there safely then I'll agree to the terms."

Gold seemed to appraise her for a moment before he nodded, "I do have a question though. Do you really want to go back?"

"What do you mean?" Graham asked confused.

Emma sighed, "He means me. Do I really want to go back."

"This world is all you've ever known. It's a big risk to take your boy to a new land on faith alone, especially for you." Gold commented with a small smile.

"I grew up alone and it sucked," Emma replied with hard eyes, "I'm not alone anymore so if a little bit of faith is what it takes to be with my family and keep them safe then I'm more than willing to give it a go."

Gold nodded, seemingly happy with the answer.

Graham's hand slipped into Emma's, "What do you know? How do we get home?"

"We don't." Gold replied, "Your boy does."

"Henry?" Emma asked, eyes wide.

Gold nodded, "A dark curse brought us here and only the lightest magic can undone it. The lightest magic comes from an act of selflessness, it's from the heart, Miss Swan. Henry has the truest heart I know."

"You have to be lying." Graham said sharply, "Henry's just a boy."

Emma shook her head, "Actually it makes perfect sense."

"Emma, you can't be serious?" Graham replied in shock.

"I don't like it any more than you do but think about it," She pleaded softly, "Henry has always believed, in heroes, in happy endings. Going back is how we level the playing field again, it will return all the happy endings. Henry was given the storybook for a reason, maybe this is it."

…

James had managed to get Snow back to the loft, although he practically had to guide her the whole way before she finally spoke. He hated it, the brokenness of her movements, the stiffness he felt as he pulled her jacket off her shoulders and hung it up.

He hated it because he couldn't help her. Because she'd lost a friend, the only one she had as Mary and nothing he could say would make that better. Her eyes were empty, vacant and James had never seen her look so defeated. Not when they put Emma in the wardrobe, not when she lied and told him she didn't love him.

He guided her into the bedroom, sitting her down at the foot of the bed as he knelt down in front of her. She wasn't staring at anything but her hands were shaking and James knew she hadn't shed the last of her tears yet.

"It's my fault." The words were hollow and he didn't recognise her voice for a moment, "It's all my fault."

His heart ached as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek, "No, Regina did this."

Snow shook her head, "Because of me."

"You can't blame yourself for this." James insisted, "You aren't responsible for Regina's actions."

"I am now, you heard her, Charming. He was the first but she'll do it again. She will keep going until she wins. How much more are we going to lose? Was ourselves and our daughter not enough?" A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

James sighed, "We'll fix this. No one else is going to die, Snow. I swear."

"Alfie did." She responded coldly, "He was good and kind and innocent and he died."

"I know." James replied, leaning up to press his forehead against hers, "I know, my love, I know."

She was sniffling now but James held her to him, "He didn't deserve it, James. He didn't."

He nodded, "I know." Because what else could he say?

Snow's sobs racked her body then and she collapsed with her head pillowed against his shoulder, "We couldn't protect Emma and we can't protect our people. I couldn't protect him."

James held her, tightly as Snow clung to him. She might have left bruises with her strength to keep him anchored to her but James couldn't care, he would give her whatever she needed. She could take any part of him she wanted, it was all hers anyway.

"Is that why you have been distant with Emma?" James asked softly, "Because you feel like you failed to protect her?"

"I did fail to protect her. I told you to put her into that wardrobe, what kind of a mother does that to her child?" Snow was sobbing, "I look at our little girl and I see our failure at protecting her staring back at me. It kills me, Charming. All we ever wanted was a family and we couldn't protect it."

James shook his head, "No, we made the only choice we could to make sure Emma survived, to make suffer she didn't suffer with us. Emma understands, Snow, she does but we have a chance now. We have a family now, don't shut her out. You're both too stubborn for that fear to end well."

Snow didn't reply but he felt her hands grip him tighter and he continued.

"I know you lost a friend, and I promise you it won't be for nothing." James whispered, "We'll stop her, Snow. Together. I just need you to have faith right now, if you can't have faith in happy endings or heroes then have faith in me. In our family."

Her respond was muffled, "I do have faith in you, Charming. I always have faith in you." She pulled back then, "No one else is going to suffer; I won't let it happen." She vowed.

James smiled at the fighting attitude, "There's my wife." He remarked.

Snow nodded, "Will you just hold me for a while?"

He could do that. James let her guide him onto the bed, head against the pillow as she curled herself around him, taking whatever she needed as she wrapped herself around his frame. She was mostly on top of him, lips against his jaw, nose to his cheek as her hands stroked over where his heart was beating and her legs rested between his own.

"I've got you." He vowed quietly, squeezing her to him.

Snow nodded against him, "I love you, Charming. I've loved you since I first met you and I think I love you more every day."

"Snow…"

She cut him off, "Let me say it." She ordered and he fell silent, "I don't regret it, everything we suffered through and fought for. I don't regret a single second because I got to spent them with you. I want you to know that. I wouldn't be who I am without you, James, because even when I wasn't sure you always knew." He felt her tears against his skin and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "My heart has been yours before I even realised it, before I was even sure it still worked. It's yours. You know it better than anyone, better than me. You knew my fears about Emma before I could fully understand them. Everything I am is and will always be yours."

He didn't know how to respond, he wanted to echo every word back to her, to let her now he felt it too but she kissed him instead. Longing and sweetly, like she was trying to burn every sensation he gave her onto her skin.

No words came to him as she shuffled against him and started removing their clothes. What could he say when the look in her eyes said it all. She needed him, with an intensity he couldn't understand and one that might have scared him if he had the time to think about it.

No words came as her hands wandered his skin and her lips caressed him with equal amounts of love and neediness. There was a desperate edge to her movements as she slid down onto him, like she was afraid of something she hadn't voiced aloud.

No words came as they climaxed together and he felt her tears on his chest, they were silent now and that scared him more but then she was there, burrowing back into his arms as he let sleep take him. All the while never getting the image of her face, so sorrowful, or the feel of her trembling hands.

It was several hours later when Snow made the move to get up from the bed and Charming's arm knowing she probably wasn't going to return to them again. She wanted to, to climb inside the safety he provided and lose herself to him.

She wouldn't though because Alfie died today and she didn't stop it. This whole thing was her fault and he paid a price that should have been hers. Charming would be angry she knew, she also hoped he'd forgive her because she couldn't stand the idea of anything but love in his eyes.

Snow dressed quickly and quietly but she knew exactly how to tread so not to wake him up. He'd try and stop her and she couldn't have that.

This would end tonight. Whatever happened Regina would not be killing another friend. Not because of her.

She wouldn't allow it.

No matter the cost to herself.

There was one thing she needed to put right first, one person she needed to see. Emma.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Let me know?

Please review? They mean the world to me

Thanks!

Next chapter includes: Snow goes to Regina and Charming wakes up to find his wife missing. Plus a much awaited Emma/Snow emotional release and accepted I've been planned for ages!


End file.
